One Heart
by dolce-bebe
Summary: A little white lie wouldn't hurt. At least, that's what Sailor Pluto thought. Now that the future is crumbling, Chibiusa returns with her friends to help. A new enemy appears, the Starlights return. It's a whole new mass of problems for the Senshi.
1. The Peace Doesn't Last…Chibiusa's Return

One Heart

By: dolce bebe

Disclaimer: I wish the Three Lights belonged to me. Why, oh why?

A/N: For all of you who followed "And There Was One Heart: When There Once Was Two," this is a re-write of the story. Same plot line, same characters, but I changed it around a bit. Reading back on the original story line of the first chapter, I am just ashamed. Although I loved the reviews, thank you so much for supporting my fifteen year old self by the way, all the spelling errors and horrific grammar mistakes made want to barf! ^^' So here is the revised chapter one. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Peace Doesn't Last…Chibiusa's Return

* * *

Flickering her soft dark locks past her shoulders, the lone figure stood. The muscles on her back were tense and her right hand gripped the coldness of the marble based Time Staff. Her brows were knitted together in concentration and fatigue, her shoulders showing no sign of disturbance however. She tried to remain calm. Or at least, for the time being.

How long she had been at it, she did not know. Anything, perhaps even a glimmer would lighten her hopes. Nothing.

There was nothing. They would not respond. Perhaps they had traveled further, her powers only entailing her to go so far. What if she could not get in contact with them? It would all be her fault. Hers, and no one else's.

She closed her eyes softly and took in another deep breath. She should have informed them sooner. The illusion couldn't have lasted that long, but how was she to know that everything would have changed due to a simple white lie? The Princess was a kind heart, that she knew. Loyal, trusting and perhaps too foolish. She was after all still a girl, and although emotions changed often, it appeared her loyalty was her best asset, and would not falter in any way.

It worried Sailor Pluto to no end. This was not what was to become in the future. Not at all. They had all played rather important roles. Kami, she had even persuaded Chibiusa of swaying the truth as well. No one was supposed to know their future, but the evil had come at an uncertain time that they had to take drastic measures. By consenting to Chibiusa's time travel, she had created a slip of a crack in the time realm, one she had to readjust before it shattered completely.

Pluto cursed under her breath. The glowing sign on her forehead shining brighter in concentration. The Princess would not waver, and coming clean with their dirty, little secret seemed too inappropriate. She needed an answer from them, and if they did, with a little more forceful pushing and some help, everything would fall back into place.

"Why is it that you have called upon me, Keeper of Time?"

Taking a step back in surprise, Pluto gasped, but regained herself into time. She had not expected to be caught off guard, but was still glad that she was answered.

She held her staff in front of her protectively. "I am in need of your assistance," she paused. "Will you help me?"

The white glow of light flashed.

"Perhaps…"

* * *

"Well this is the first," Rei commented as she slouched back on her seat, and crossed her arms over her chest. "There is actually someone who is even tardier than Usagi."

Usagi, who had just arrived and had made her way to sit beside the brown haired girl, Makoto, twitched angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?" she cried and slammed her hand on the table a little too forcefully. The salt and pepper shakers wobbled.

Rei sighed and shook her head. "I'm glad that we weren't being attacked. Who knows what could have happened by now? Although," she paused to look at her blonde friend with a smirk, "It wouldn't be the first time we were in danger and you failed to show up on time. You're just lucky I'm such a powerful Senshi, I can handle my own."

Ami gave a nervous chuckle and tried to sway Usagi away, who had almost launched herself across the table. "Rei-chan, please don't provoke her. We were having such a nice time," she said.

Usagi flopped back down on her seat and huffed. "So who is the unlucky person then?" She searched through their seats, finding the other blonde missing. "Where's Minako-chan?"

"How should I know?" Rei replied. "We hardly see much of each other enough as it is."

"Maybe she forgot?" Makoto said. "She just got back after all. You think Artemis is telling her to unpack and get things organized? That would take…" She sighed in defeat, "forever…"

"Ooh!" Usagi chirped. "Do you think she brought us presents?" She laughed, her eyes arching into small hills.

Rei scoffed. "You know you can't take food on the plane, right?"

"I knew that!" Usagi cried, her hair wild.

"Fighting again? I see things haven't changed much since I've been gone, ne?"

"Minako-chan!"

The bubbly blonde giggled and placed a basket full of goodies on the table, much to the delight of Usagi, whose mouth watered instantly.

"I managed to smuggle these on board with me, Usagi-chan. They're the best pastries in London. I hope you like them-"

"Well," Rei interrupted. "It would sure be nice if we could have had the courtesy to try at least one, Usagi." She growled, noticing the basket was now empty and her friend's mouth full and still chewing endlessly.

Everyone chuckled nervously at the two's usual behaviour, and Minako slowly turned to head out the door again.

"Sorry, I just came by to drop it off," she said. "I've really got to be going. I still have so many things to unpack, and school is starting tomorrow! Artemis is going to kill me!" Her face twisted in a nervous wreck. "I'll catch up with you some other time if you don't mind, Rei-chan, and I'll see you guys in class tomorrow, ja!"

She was out the door in seconds, leaving the four senshi staring after her.

"Minako-chan?" Usagi mumbled.

"Something seems off about Minako-chan, don't you think?" Ami suggested and pondered for a moment. "I wonder how things went during her trip?"

"I'm sure everything's fine," Makoto suggested. "She seems happy enough."

"And she didn't forget my treats!" Usagi added and giggled.

Rei lowered her eyebrows. "How selfish," she muttered. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be at the airport with Mamoru-san? I thought his flight was today?"

Usagi lowered her head slowly and nodded in response. "It is…" she managed.

"Usagi-chan," Ami started. "If you don't want him to go, why don't you just tell him, 'No,'?" She looked over to her friend's sullen face and felt herself sighing.

"I-It's not that easy," Usagi said. "He's waited for this for a while now. When Galaxia came, he didn't make it to America, and it's taken him all this time to finally re-submit his forms and enter again. It should be fine though, right? T-There's nothing else we have to worry about, ne, Rei-chan?"

Rei gathered herself, "Not that I've sensed," she said.

"You can do it, Usagi-chan," Makoto encouraged with a smile.

Usagi smiled back. "Thank you, Mako-chan."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rei cried. "Go after him! You can't possibly be late for something this important!"

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder if Artemis is back at home waiting? Maybe I'll be lucky if he's still at Usagi-chan's house and I can drop off my bags and head to the mall for some new clothes!" Minako mumbled happily to herself as she walked the streets.

She stopped suddenly as a billboard sign caught her eye.

'_That must be an old poster,' _she thought to herself.

It clearly read, "Three Lights Concert Next Friday," which was of course impossible. They had been gone for almost two years. Perhaps it was the fans who insisted for it not to be taken down. Not that she minded herself.

Minako sighed to herself. It had been way too long, and they still hadn't made any contact. She had asked them to. She rather hoped that after they had settled they would find a way to make to contact them. Maybe Yaten could tell stories of how beautiful his planet had flourished after all this time. It was certainly something else compared to the usual ranting he shared about Earth.

She chuckled to herself and shook her head slowly, grabbing her bags. She had barely taken a step when she felt herself crashing into the hard concrete, her bags flying and her clothes scattered.

Minako rubbed the back of her head. "H-Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?" she grumbled.

There was a slumped form to her right and she lightly gasped. Children really should watch where they were running off to.

"Hey, kid," she started again. "Aren't you going to say sorry? It's the right thing to do."

A pair of light, lime coloured eyes stared back at her blankly.

Minako frowned, then sighed. "Never mind," she mumbled and turned to go.

"Wait."

She halted and turned her head.

The girl was glaring, fists clenched by her sides. "Chibiusa," she started, causing Minako's eyes to widen in surprise. "You know where she is? Tell me."

The nerve. Honestly, what were parents doing now a days? Not only was the brat extremely rude, but irritating as well. How exactly did she know Chibiusa? Minako knew that with Chibiusa's temper, it was nearly impossible that they were friends. An enemy perhaps?

"H-How do you Chibiusa-chan?" she demanded.

"That," the girl started with another glare, "is none of your business. Tell me what I need to know."

Minako growled, and clenched her right hand bringing it out to warn the child off, but the girl merely stared.

"Fine," she snapped and gave a confident smirk. "Just remember, I warned you." She made to grab something from her pocket and before Minako could blink a tiny, pink ball came hurling its way towards her.

"Ackk!"

* * *

'_This place…it's familiar. It's as if the years haven't gone by…'_

"Usako."

Usagi snapped from her dream and blushed at his words. They were here again. She rather hoped that after all this time, they wouldn't have to come back to this place-That she would only return when he came back through the doors telling her that he had passed his exams. After everything, they would soon build Crystal Tokyo together. Now, it seemed too far away to think of.

"Mamo-chan…"

He gave her a sad smile. "I will call everyday," he said.

Usagi tried not to let a gasp escape her lips, but either it went unnoticed by him, or she had not done so after all. She hadn't even said anything. She wanted to try Ami's methods, but she had barely spoken and it seemed the conversation was already closed. He would leave…

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm being selfish again, aren't I?"

He shook his head. "I will be back before you know it. You have your friends here and your duty. You wont even notice I'm gone."

"T-That's not true, Mamo-chan!" she explained. "What if something happens like the last time? I don't want to lose you again."

Mamoru rested his hands on her shoulders. "It will not happen again," he reassured. "I will return to you, Usako."

"Promise?"

He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"I'll write to you everyday," she whispered. "Just like last time…"

"And I'll respond to each letter."

Usagi smiled and tilted her head up as he gathered her in his arms. It would be a while till she could hold him like this again. She hadn't been listening much to the subjects that he would take when he talked about them, but she knew that it would take a while. A long while.

And so she watched as he walked through the doors to board. He hadn't gotten a window seat at the plane, but she could still feel his aura. The feeling lessened as he flew further and further.

"Mamo-chan…"

How would she manage without him? The first time there had been…At this same airport they had… It was the first time that she had met Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. Or so Seiya said. She had been rather preoccupied with Mamoru's leaving to notice them. It was at this same spot, but this time, there was no bustling crowd of girls. No lights, no cameras or paparazzi, and it was because they weren't there.

At the time, even though she hadn't noticed, Seiya's arrival had lessened her pain. They had been quite a different batch. The prospect of having three idols at their school had caused quite a commotion, and although she hadn't known much about them, Seiya had made his attempt of getting to know her.

Usagi sighed and continued on her way home. Who would she have now that he wasn't here? School was starting, and she couldn't exactly figure out if she was excited or unhappy about the whole thing. The plus side was that she would be able to see Ami, Makoto and Minako everyday in class. The downside was the studying. It was their senior year, and that meant that the exams would be ten times harder.

She hadn't seen much of them since the school year had ended. Minako had left for vacation to visit her family in London, Rei had been too busy at the shrine attending to her grandpa and going on casual dates with Yuichiro, Ami had buried herself in studies in summer courses, and Makoto had taken up chef course and taught at a local bakery on her spare time.

Usagi supposed that it was also because they thought she would be busy with Mamoru to begin with. They had been right though. He studied endlessly, often making calls to America for his re-admittance. She often watched, read a few manga books here and there, munched on some snacks. It was how their day would go by. Although she had been expecting them to go out, she knew that it was important to him. Most of the time she hadn't minded, but the year went by far too quickly.

And now he was gone.

They were falling apart, whether she tried not to think about it or not.

The Outer Senshi hadn't been in contact. They had been in peace for far almost two years. Not that she wanted an evil to rise again, but she missed them. Haruka, as far as she knew had continued her professional race car driving and often sent her tickets to attend, the same with Michiru and her concerts, but with the time Mamoru spent with his studies, the less she wanted to leave him. She wondered how Hotaru faired off, and Setsuna of course, was no where to be found.

"Minna…" she whispered.

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi blanched. Luna had pounced on her shoulder and gave her an irritated look. "Do you know how long I waited to grab your attention? Are you listening, Usagi-chan?"

She was in front of her house. How could she have not noticed? How long had she been standing there?

"Luna," she whispered a small smile on her lips. "Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"I take it Mamoru-san has left?" Luna asked eyes filled with concern.

Usagi nodded slowly. "Hn."

Luna sighed. "Usagi-chan," she began. "I know you're hurting right now, but I have some news that could really cheer you up! Rei-chan called, and said that they had a surprise for you at the shrine. Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"I'm worried."

Chibiusa rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable on the overly sized pillow her arms resting at the back of her head. "I wouldn't worry so much about it, Miki-chan, she'll find us eventually."

The girl who sat across Chibiusa sighed and stared down at her folded hands by her thighs. Her short two braids barely came to her shoulders as she slouched worriedly. "Demo…"

"Chibiusa-chan, here I hope you enjoy them! Minako-chan and Usagi-chan should be here soon," Rei interrupted and laid down a plate of pork buns on the table as she seated herself.

"Miki-chan, you should try some as well," Ami offered, causing the dark haired girl's face to redden.

She declined politely and looked to the door when Minako entered.

"Minako is here!" she announced and placed her right hand over her breast in acknowledgment. "C-Chibiusa-chan! When did you get here?"

Chibiusa wagged her index finger. "Well, it's not for the reasons you think. You can relax," she said.

"Minako-chan, what happened to you? You're a wreck," Makoto exclaimed at her friend's state.

The blonde was still panting. "Well," she managed, and panted again. "You will not believe what just happened-I was on my way home and this kid I ran into-Acck!"

The door behind her slammed open and knocked her to the floor face first. The Senshi gasped and the child stepped through, and flicked her lime, green hair past her shoulders.

"Heh, stupid blonde," she commented and smirked. "I knew you'd lead me to them."

"Mimi-chan!" the small braided girl exclaimed and made her way past the others. She gave a worried look. "We've been looking for you everywhere, I was so worried."

The child known as Mimi fidgeted in her spot, but frowned only in response.

"Hmphh. Didn't I say to not break the circle. Mimi-chan, baka," Chibiusa muttered.

Mimi crossed her arms over her chest glaring at pink haired odango and made her way over to the seat beside her, flopping down just as Minako regained herself.

Her hair flared wildly around her, eyes on fire. "Y-You! What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" she exclaimed. "And what the hell is going on?"

Ami waved her arms in defence, blocking Minako's view of the three girls. Chibiusa still had her eyes closed, Mimi raised an eyebrow and Miki cowered behind her.

"Now, now, Minako-chan," Ami started with a nervous laugh. "These are Chibiusa-chan's friends. They're accompanying her for the time being. This is Mikino-chan and…Mimi-chan, am I correct?" She glanced towards the lime-green, coloured haired girl.

Mimi stared blankly. "Akami to you," she corrected bluntly.

Miki gasped, her hand at covering her mouth. "Mimi-chan, you shouldn't say things like that," she whispered.

The girl merely rolled her eyes in response.

"I don't care who she is! She threw a smoke bomb at me!" Minako cried, fists clenched in front of her threateningly.

Chibiusa found the perfect time to hop off her comfortable position as she regarded Minako with cool eyes. "Minako-chan relax," she soothed. "Mimi-chan's just like that. Don't mind her too much. As for the smoke bomb…" She turned to look at her friend who raised an eyebrow in return. "Heh, really sorry about that."

Minako simply growled and Makoto took the time to seat her down on the floor, crossing her arms across her chest. The girl mimicked her and they glared at one another across the room.

Chibiusa ignored them and continued, turning towards her companion. "Now where was I?" she started. "Right… Didn't I say to _not_ break the circle? Do you know what could have happened? You could have ended up in a completely different time line-or worse, a different dimension. Have you lost your mind?"

Miki agreed and nodded her head slowly. "Mimi-chan, I was so worried."

Rolling her eyes again, Mimi made herself comfortable and grabbed a pork bun, stuffing it in her mouth. "You saying that I can't handle my prayer beads?" she shot back at Chibiusa.

"Don't start with me!" Chibiusa retorted, hands on her hips.

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako stared with mouths slightly open, sweat drops at either sides of their heads. Miki only sighed in defeat and tugged nervously at her short braids as the two bickered.

It was the perfect time for Usagi to enter. She sauntered, eye lids half closed and yawned, scratching the back of her head.

"Rei-chan, you called? Luna's been saying that-"

She stopped mid sentence as she caught sight of the pink haired odangos. They stared at one another for a while, the room silent. It had been too long since the last time. Usagi blinked back, feeling the wetness in her eyes start to dry. Chibiusa being here could only mean one thing. Mamoru would come back to her safely. He would not leave her-nothing bad would happen. It put her heart to ease.

"C-Chibiusa-chan…"

Her view was suddenly blocked and instead she was faced with the two children kneeling in front of her. Their eyes staring in adoration.

"Neo Queen Serenity-sama! We did not recognize you, please forgive us!" they cried suddenly.

Usagi blanched and the Inner Senshi stared in disbelief. Chibiusa realizing of the two's or at least one of the two's surprisingly, respectful behaviour appeared behind them. She gathered her right fist and aimed for the back of their heads.

"That hurt!" Mimi growled.

Miki fallen silent beside her and rubbing the back of her head, bottom lip sticking out.

"Stop doing that!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "She's not your Queen yet. Besides, can you honestly see someone like Usagi running Crystal Tokyo? Kami, it'd all be over before it even started!"

Usagi's reply to this was a loud growl as she threw her head back in rage and lunged for the girl. They started their usual routine and pranced around the room, dodging the tables and knocking over the furniture. Of course it all ended with Rei having yelled at them both and placing them in their own separate corners.

Miki's mouth hang open in surprise. "A-Are they always like this?" she asked.

Ami nodded with a nervous smile on her face. "You get used to it."

Mimi scoffed and huffed. "Looked more like a circus show to me," she grumbled.

* * *

"Are you sure you two don't mind if we all share a room? We could always force Chibiusa-chan to sleep on the couch while the attic's still getting renovated," Usagi said with a grin as they made their way back to her house.

Mimi laughed, while Miki's cheeks tinted pink. Chibiusa glowered.

"How about _you _sleep on the couch and _we_ get your room, Usagi-baka," she retorted.

"In your dreams," Usagi said crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey I know," she started, index finger raised. "There's a really good ice cream stand that just opened near by. It's all over the news, really great flavours. I've been dying to go." Her eyes became starry. "What do you say, kids?"

"Ice…" Miki started.

"Cream?…" Mimi finished.

Usagi stared in disbelief. T-There wasn't ice cream in the future? What was the world coming to? "You've never heard of ice cream?" she asked.

They shook their heads slowly, staring at her with wide eyes.

Chibiusa coughed for attention. "Usagi-baka, we have different desserts in the future. Although I have to admit, the first thing you should have done when you became Queen, was to flourish the making of ice cream. Then again we never expect much from you, do we?"

Usagi glared at her future daughter. "Well," she said, "It'll be the first official law when Crystal Tokyo is built. Ice Cream Day…" Her mouth watered. "Think of all the flavours…"

"I've read about this…ice cream," Miki started as she pondered, thinking of which book she had read it from. "Are they not are a creamy substance made mostly with dairy products? Most are blended with fruit flavours for a more pleasant taste, then frozen, ne?"

Mimi raised an eyebrow turning her head away slightly, and Usagi gave a nervous laugh.

"Heh, smart kid," she mumbled. "Yeah, it's something like that. Not really sure how they make it. I mostly focus on the eating." She directed them around the corner. "It should be right over here somewhere. Mako-chan always tells me about it."

Chibiusa suddenly laughed. "Well there's a pretty good reason for that." She signalled over her shoulder at the bustling stand.

The entire side walk was filled with people, the line up seemingly endless. At the very front, the server was a tall, but still young man in his early twenties.

"No wonder Mako-chan's always here. He probably reminds him of one of her senpai's," Chibiusa finished.

Mimi's face twisted and she almost wretched. "He's filthy," she stated eyeing his state of attire and apron. "I cannot believe that people prance around in those outfits." She turned to Usagi. "Are we really going to line up, Usagi-hime?"

Usagi and Chibiusa nodded far too quickly and grabbed the two and headed to the back of the line up. Somehow, the time didn't go as fast as they thought. The line of people didn't dissipate. Usagi felt almost faint. She clutched to Chibiusa to steady herself, while holding her grumbling stomach.

"Ugh, Usagi-baka. Stop that. It's embarrassing."

"Demo…" Usagi groaned, tears in her eyes. "My stomach is growling. I can taste the chocolate already." She stuck out her tongue as she made eye contact with the bucket in the cooler that was labelled, 'Rocky Road' in the very end of the line.

"I'm surprised you can see that far," Chibiusa retorted.

"Ano…" Miki mumbled. "There is something very special about that man."

Mimi blinked, her attention being caught. "I sense it too," she said.

Usagi's eyebrows raised in her forehead and she blinked several times looking from the two girls to the Makoto senpai looking man.

"What do you sense?" Chibiusa asked.

Miki gave a small smile. "It's nothing to be worried about," she started. "His light is very strong. This is why people are drawn here." She looked about to the bustling children and adults. "They do not come for this 'ice cream.' His light is gentle. It's warmth attracts attention."

"You got all that from one glance?" Usagi said flatly. Her eyes pondered, but her brows were still arched, very much clueless.

Miki nodded at her in response.

Usagi beamed. "Wow, you're really smart, aren't you? You know what? You remind me a lot of Ami-chan. She's always saying things like this." She gave a nervous laugh causing Miki's face to redden. "I can never seem to get anything she says, but I know it's something important."

Chibiusa and Mimi felt the sweat drop on the side of their heads start to form at her words.

"Are you sure this is your mother," Mimi muttered under her breath.

Chibiusa sighed in defeat. "I couldn't believe it either."

"What are you two whispering about?" Usagi said with a sharp glare.

"Nothing that you'll understand," Chibiusa replied, then threw her arms up in the air. "Don't you have ice cream at home? I bet we'll be here all day."

When Usagi shook her head, the three had no other choice but to slump in their position as they waited for the crowd to lessen. When their turn finally sufficed Usagi took her time looking for the right flavour.

"Ugh, Usagi-baka," Chibiusa muttered.

The tender gave them a soft smile and motioning over to Usagi he said, "Your friend sure is hungry. Sorry you had to wait so long in line."

"It was really nothing. You're probably very tired aren't you? We waited quite a while back there. I'm sure you've been out here the whole day," Miki chirped.

"I don't mind," he said. "Honestly I didn't expect so much business. We just recently opened, and everyday its been so crowded I can't even catch up."

Chibiusa blinked and took a lick of the pink coloured ice cream ball from her cone. "Well onnisan, I get it now! I think this is the best ice cream I've had my entire life."

The tender gave a whole hearted laugh, a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Please don't call me onnisan, I feel like I'm so old compared to you," he started.

"Well aren't you?" Mimi grumbled, which earned her two glares from her companions.

"My name is Yachiko by the way. If you guys are going to be stopping by, might as well know it. Onnisan's too formal don't you think?" he continued.

"This is Akami-chan," Chibiusa said pointing to the lime-green haired girl who stood with her arms crossed, and then to the pigtailed girl to her right, "and this is Mikino-chan. And I'm Usagi, but mostly people call me Chibiusa, because that baka over there," she motioned to Usagi who was busy stuffing her face, "is also Usagi."

Yachiko smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm pretty new to Juban, so it's really great that I'm meeting all these new people. I hope you come by soon. I'll tell you what. If you come by everyday this week I'll give you each a free cone."

Usagi's ears immediately perked up. "Free cones?" she repeated, stars in her eyes.

He gave a nervous laugh, a sweat drop by his head and nodded.

"Chibiusa's right, this is really good," Miki commented.

Yachiko gave a sigh then beamed at her. "That's because the recipes are very special to me," he said.

The four blinked at him.

"When I was a young boy my father always had a dream of opening a business. He loved desserts and was a marvellous chef. However, his restaurants and cafes always went out of business. I guess it was sort of bad luck. When he met my mother he said that he had found the best luck in the world. He said that we inspired him to try his best, and ever since then our business has been successful. I started selling the ice cream because my little sister always said it was her favourite dessert." He trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.

"What happened to her?" Chibiusa interrupted.

Usagi glared. "Chibiusa-chan that's not very nice. And people say I'm the mean one?" She huffed.

"But he referred to her in past tense, Usagi-hime," Miki stated.

Yachiko nodded sadly. "Sadly, my beloved sister Machiko passed away when she was seven. She was terribly ill and although our success was apparent…" he sighed. "I guess behind every success there's a sad story. I sell the ice cream because every time I put a smile on someone's face, I see her. I think it would make her happy. That's why I don't mind staying the long hours."

Usagi and Chibiusa stared, eyes wide with tears.

"What a sad story," Chibiusa cried.

Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Don't be sad," Yachiko explained. "I'm very happy knowing that I'm doing some good around here. I hope the people will accept me."

Chibiusa nodded, a determined look on her face. "I know they will Yachiko-san. You've got such a great warmth around you. I don't think it'll be hard at all."

Yachiko smiled softly.

When the four left, each holding their own cone, Mimi finally spoke, her voice low.

"It's dangerous, you know," she stated, causing all three to look at her. "His light is strong, warm, and powerful."

"You're worrying too much," Chibiusa said with a sigh.

Mimi glared at her. "There's something wrong."

Miki gasped and halted. "Y-You're right," she whispered.

Usagi looked from one girl to the other, her head waving back and forth. "What's going on?" she asked. "What are you two talking about?"

Just then, Yachiko scream was heard across the street and the four gasped in surprise.

"Yachiko-san!"

Usagi held out her arm to the three girls who were about to run towards the scream. "You three stay here. I'll take care of this," she declared and reached for the brooch.

A sweat drop formed beside Chibiusa's head, her eye twitching "Show off," she muttered.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

* * *

"Such a bright light," a tall slender figure whispered softly, her light, blue hair whirling in the wind. She held herself high, giggling to herself. "I sure lucked out, and my first try too…oh my," she barely whispered in delight.

Yachiko levitated in the air, the aura around him turning a pale blue. This caused the mysterious woman to growl.

"No, no, no!" she cried. "I was so sure it was him, darn."

She clenched her fists together.

"Stop right there!"

The light haired woman turned her head at the voice. "Who's there?"

"How dare you attack a man who's only goal is to bring happiness to others. I am the Pretty Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" She twirled her fingers. "In the Name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The figure blinked. "Sailor Moon, huh?" she sighed heavily. "Never heard of you…"

Sailor Moon's head filled with a few sweat drops and growled. "What do you mean you never heard of me?" she exclaimed.

"Hmm, I don't deal with amateurs. Well, Sailor Moon, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Tenth Daughter of Dark Spirit Shadow, Oparu," the woman announced with a smirk.

"The Dark Spirit Shadow…" Sailor Moon mimicked to herself. "Never heard of you…"

Oparu gasped, her eyebrows knitting together, and her teeth bared. "Well you soon will! Arise, son of Shadow, Kanoko, the Dark Wraith!" She held out her hand to Yachiko who still levitated in the air.

Sailor Moon watched nervously biting her fingernails through her glove as the blue aura around the ice cream tender, turned a heavy black, and engulfed him whole.

"Yachiko-san!"

A figure emerged in place of Yachiko, his face ghastly and pale and utterly transparent. He held his dangerously, over-sized cone scoops, and rubbed them together, eyeing the Senshi.

"Well, I'll leave you two to 'play.' So much work to do, so little time," Oparu giggled. "Ja!" And she vanished in a wave of dark smoke.

"Play, play, play!" the youma cried and charged straight for the odango haired girl.

She screamed and dodged the attack, holding out her sceptre. "Silver Moon…Crystal Power, Kiss!"

The youma took in the attack and waved his arms about, then smirked when the light faded.

Sailor Moon gasped. "No, w-what happened?"

"Play, play, play!"

The youma grasped his scoops and hurled large masses of differently coloured ice cream towards the Senshi. She screamed and was finally engulfed in the coldness.

"I-I can't move!" she muttered, as she watched her attack come closer. "Y-Yachiko-san stop!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Chibiusa-chan get out of here!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she tried to hold herself up from being sucked into the cream.

"Y-Youma!" Mimi cried. "Usagi-hime!"

"Miki-chan," Chibiusa reminded as the youma headed towards them.

"Play, play, play!"

Miki grabbed a tiny handle of the blue, heart shaped bell and nodded a the two. "Hikari Bell!"

The wave of light suddenly sprouted forth and surrounded the screaming Dark Wraith.

"Shine!" it screamed and in place stood Yachiko, his aura turning back to the pale, light blue.

The four sighed in relief, the ice cream melting away slowly. Sailor Moon dusted off her skirt. "Will he be okay?" she whispered.

Mimi had attended to the poor man and checked his pulse. "Hn. He'll be fine. Just a little flustered, but nothing to worry about," she said.

* * *

"Usagi-chan."

Usagi felt her shoulders jump in surprise as Chibiusa joined her. She had been looking out the window and gazing up at the night sky.

"What're you looking at?" her future daughter asked.

Usagi glanced one more time then looked away. "It's nothing," she said softly and flopped down on the carpet to sit.

"Usagi-chan," Chibiusa started. "Where's Mamo-chan?"

"He's…" Usagi paused, trying to find the right words. "He's away right now. Studying abroad. Isn't that great? He's really going to be something, huh?" she managed with a smile.

"Were you thinking about him just now?"

Usagi blushed a deep pink, but shook her head. "I know he'll be fine. He's strong that one." She giggled.

Chibiusa held her head down. "Usagi-chan, do you believe in destiny?" she barely whispered.

Usagi studied her, a confused look on her face. "Of course I do. Why? And what's with all the questions?"

"Nothing," Chibiusa replied far too quickly. "Destiny doesn't always work out the way you want it to, you know?" When she noticed Usagi staring blankly she sighed and made her way to the bed that she shared with her two friends. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chibiusa-chan," her mother whispered.

Usagi sighed as the pink haired girl snuggled in the covers. _'Why are you here, Chibiusa-chan?'_ She knew there was a reason as to why the other two were here as well, and now with the new enemy…

When they had returned, they had explained the incident to Luna, who of course wanted to gather a meeting right away with all of the Senshi. Usagi had felt a spark of joy in her chest. This was the excitement she had been looking for. Though her attack hadn't quite worked the way she wanted it to, they would be together again and figure it out.

She smiled softly and turned to look out the window again. The sky was clear, and the stars shined brightly. The last time they had all fought together…

'_Seiya, you were still here then…'_

* * *

I'm sorry! I tried to make it as episode-able as possible =) The Three Lights will be making an appearance in the next chapter so don't get too bored!

Also a little FYI, this is not a story where Usagi immediately breaks up with Mamoru to be with Seiya, nor does she jump at the chance to be with him in the first few chapters and realizes her undying love. Sorry, I believe in a slow romance. Mamoru is not going to be an asshole in this story either. Although I don't like him very much, the thought of him beating/raping Usagi or turning 'evil' again doesn't seem very realistic and would probably be considered borderline A/U.

Pairings are as follows: Seiya/Usagi, Taiki/Ami, Yaten/Minako, but don't expect a lot of fluff any time soon, like I said it will be a slow story line based episode after episode, please don't get bored. ^^

Also to make things clearly, the Starlights are women when transformed and are men when they are the Three Lights. Just a little heads up for people who follow the manga, this is strictly from the anime!

Some words to consider, as I will be using them from time to time in the story:

Demo - But

Minna - Everyone

Baka - Idiot/Stupid

Youma - Monster

Ano - Translates to "Um.."

Hikari - Light

Hikage - Shadow

Hime - Princess

Oneesan - Sister

Oneesama - More respectable sister

Onnisan - Brother

R&R! =)


	2. A Shocking Confession on the Future

One Heart

By: dolce bebe

Disclaimer: I do own Seiya…ahem* I mean I don't… *cries in corner*

A/N: Again, a re-write for chapter 2. I hope everyone liked the first chapter. As you all have noticed, I posted the first two chapters out already, since not a lot has been changed. Please don't be bored. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The three shooting stars…A shocking confession on the future!

* * *

"So this is the Senshi of the Earth," the woman chuckled and shook her head. "I cannot believe that you were bested by this Sailor Moon character. She is clearly a joke."

Oparu glared at her sister, fists clenched by her side as they watched the replay of the battle on the projected image. "I was not bested!" she spat back. "I'd like to see you try to find that horrid Light, Saffira-oneesan!"

Saffira gave a heavy sigh and shook her head again in disappointment, her soft, side swept, dark bangs swishing back and forth with the movement. "Sailor Moon," she started and stared back at the projection. "I haven't heard of this one before."

"She's obviously new," Oparu glowered and crossed her arms over her chest.

They observed the battle carefully and gasped.

"That's-!" Oparu started.

Saffira growled. "-A Weapon of Light," she finished.

The bell that was held by the child shimmered with light, causing the two to look away, squinting.

"So that's how they destroyed our Wraith," Saffira mumbled.

"That's impossible!" Oparu exclaimed. "The girl is merely a child! How could she possibly carry a Weapon of Light? I don't believe this!" She held her arms around herself. "W-What should we do?"

Saffira glared. "It's nothing to be worried about," she turned to smirk at her comrade. "As long as we keep our distance those weapons should pose no threat. Don't tell me you're scared Oparu. Perhaps you are not ready to face such an opponent."

"I am not! I-I was just surprised, that's all," Oparu replied.

"Good." Saffira threw her head back, and gave her a pointed stare. "Then get going."

The projection of the battle was replaced.

"This is your new target," she continued and pointed at the new image.

* * *

Usagi's eyebrow twitched suddenly, her face still buried in her pillow. The whispers were apparent, but either she could still be dreaming, or someone was honestly trying to ruin her beauty sleep. When a loud sound of pots and pans falling made their way to her ears, she knew-

"No," she mumbled. "Five more minutes…"

The noises were louder this time with yelling, an argument rising. Usagi growled from under her sheets and lifted her body to sit on the floor. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and glanced to her bed, which was surprisingly, neatly made. Usually when she read her manga, the floor was a rather comfortable position to lay in. For sleep however, it was not the best option. Her back was killing her.

Slipping on her bunny slippers she gave a loud yawn and turned to look at the clock. She stared, and stared, then screamed.

"Oh no!" she cried, her hands at either side of her cheek. "I'm late!"

She scrambled to put on her uniform and made her way down the stairs, the familiar sounds of shouting and yelling still going on endlessly.

"Quit it, Chibiusa-chan! You're horrible at this!"

Usagi peeked from the corner and spotted the three perched on stools around the stove. She gasped. This was why you never left children unattended. The kitchen looked as if it had been ravaged by a hurricane. It was only then did the smell of pancakes reach her nose, did her anger die down.

"Pancakes!" she exclaimed, and bounced into the room.

Chibiusa looked from her shoulder. "Oh, you're finally awake. I see things haven't changed. You know you're going to be late for school," she sneered, but continued to flip the pancakes.

Mimi and Miki had gotten off their stools, and gave low bows. "Good morning, Neo Queen Serenity-sama! Please forgive us, we didn't hear you come in!" they said.

Usagi gave a nervous laugh at the two, a sweat drop on her head. Chibiusa merely rolled her eyes and turned, clobbering the two with the freshly washed pans over the head.

"Stop doing that!" she cried at the two.

Mimi turned to glare at her, then looked over to Usagi who had seated herself and had stuffed her face immediately. "Sorry, Usagi-hime, we tried our best. Chibiusa-chan's horrible at this. She burned those over there." She motioned with her thumb at the crumbling mess that was stocked piled in the sink.

"What?" Chibiusa growled. "That was you!"

Mimi gave a small smirk, but sighed and put her hands on her hips. "It's okay if you want to blame others for your own problems, Chibiusa-chan. Just remember," she said with a grin on her face. "Lying is frowned upon."

The pink haired odango bared her teeth and launched herself at the smirking girl, when she felt Usagi grab onto the back of her shirt, stopping her. She glared. "Let me go Usagi-chan!"

"Look, kid," Usagi started, grabbing the glass of juice from the table and inhaling it. "I've got to get to school, it's the first day of senior year and I'm late again! Now stop arguing and clean up the mess."

Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "Your tardiness is nothing new," she muttered.

Miki approached, holding her blue bag pack, with the teddy bear on it. "We need to be going as well Chibiusa-chan. I believe I have never been tardy my entire life," she said.

Mimi and Chibiusa rolled their eyes.

"Ano," Usagi started. "Late for what?"

Chibiusa put her hands on her hips. "Ikuko-mama has signed us back for school. Something about perfect timing…"

Usagi laughed at her, wagging her index finger. "It's your own fault. You came the day before school started!" She covered her mouth with her hands still laughing. "Bad luck!"

"We'll see who'll have the bad luck when you have detention on the first day!" Chibiusa exclaimed at the blonde.

Immediately Usagi's eyes perked up and she made a grab for her briefcase, readying to dart out the door. "We'll see about that!" And was gone.

* * *

"Tsukino, Usagi," the sensei called, taking down the attendance. "Tsukino-san? Do not tell me she is late. It is the first day of senior year for crying out loud."

"I-I'm here!" Usagi announced and had burst through the door happily, then tripped over a desk on her way and crumbled to the floor. "Ack!"

Everyone sweat dropped, as they observed her crying and holding her bruised knee. She hopped with a pout on her face to her seat and slumped down, tears still in her eyes.

She felt a familiar poke on her back and shrugged it off, still sniffling. It poked again, and she felt someone lean forth closer to her ear.

"Odango atama, need some help?"

Usagi gasped, but covered her mouth to not attract attention. She could have sworn that she had awoken, ate happily, then tripped over a desk in class, but that voice was…

"Seiya!"

He smiled at her and cheerfully laid his chin on his palm, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oi! Quiet down over there. I'm trying to sleep."

Usagi looked to her side. Yaten had his head rested in one arm, and the other was draped on Minako's desk as she clung to it protectively, a goofy smile on her face.

"Y-Yaten-kun…" Usagi whispered, her mouth hanging open, and he simply rolled his eyes at her in response.

"Good morning, Tsukino-san," came Taiki's voice from across the room. He nodded to her in acknowledgement and made to adjust his spectacles.

"Taiki-san!"

Usagi stared blankly for a few minutes, ignoring the sensei as he continued the attendance and grabbed her cheek in pinch. She squinted at the pain, then opened her eyes again. No, they were still there.

She had dreamt of them visiting of course. It had been hard to adjust when they had left so suddenly. She had missed them terribly, noting that it had been extremely quiet when they departed. Back before they knew each others identities, Seiya had kept her company most of the time, showing up unexpectedly, even when she didn't want him to. He gladly picked her up when she had been in the darkness, and their laughs together had given her a new light. She imagined them meeting again, perhaps in battle, saving her like Fighter always did. Protecting, and guiding her with reassuring words.

Frankly, she hadn't expected them to suddenly pop in the middle of her class one day. It was slightly unbelievable.

She felt the familiar poke on her shoulder again, and blushed. It was all _too_ familiar.

"Odango," he whispered, keeping his voice low. "Are you happy to see us? You don't look very good…"

She didn't, actually she felt rather faint, but she nodded and tried to her best to smile. "What are you guys doing here?" she managed with her words, trying not to attract the attention of their sensei, who had begun the lecture.

Seiya blinked at her then slouched down his seat. "Nope, not happy at all," he said with a chuckle then lowered his voice. "We're on an important mission."

Usagi looked from her shoulder, confused. "Mi…ssion? Is that some sort of food?"

He blanched at her words then sighed heavily, shaking his head. "You sure haven't changed, have you, my Odango?" he replied with a smile.

She smiled back.

* * *

"Ahh. Sure feels good to be back!" Chibiusa announced and folded her arms behind her head.

Mimi scouted their surroundings. "You were exaggerating," she started, and cross her arms over her chest. "This world is filthy. What is the point of this…recess, again?"

She hadn't found very little interest in their school. Firstly, the uniforms were a bore, the sensei had been an extreme klutz, and the pupils, or classmates, as Chibiusa called them, were the most irritating beings she had ever met. And now, apart from all the un-educational things that they had done in class, they were provided a recess break, to 'stretch' their legs out in the play area.

"Stop complaining," Chibiusa retorted, her hands on her hips. "Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?"

Mimi flicked a lock of her hair past her shoulder, and scowled. "Whatever," she said. "I'm going to the lavatory to wash my hands again. I swear, if those loons don't stop bouncing up and down that damned teeter-totter, I'll have sand in my hair before bath time."

Chibiusa and Miki watched her walk off through the doors and sighed.

"Chibiusa-chan," Miki made out, barely whispering. "We're running out of time. We should be telling them soon, shouldn't we?" She clutched her books across her chest protectively

"It's not that easy, Miki-chan," Chibisusa said frowning. "Everyone's seemed to have gone on with their lives. Usagi-chan is so happy." She gave her friend an uncertain look. "I-I don't know. Maybe we should wait a while?" Miki's lips twisted nervously. "Demo…"

"Don't worry!" Chibiusa exclaimed suddenly, her fist in the air. "I'm still here, aren't I? We'll get this done, I know it!" She gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I'm going to go talk to Puu and see what I can find out. I'll be back."

She waved a hand and disappeared into the halls.

Miki sighed, and sat down underneath a tall oak, holding her book close. Her bangs hid her eyes. "Mama…Papa…" she whispered. "Please don't make us disappear…"

She snapped from her dream when a shadow blocked her light.

"You're the new kid, aren't you?"

Miki recognized them immediately. They were from her class, three girls who always sat together in the back. She remembered them snickering and interrupting the lesson frequently. Of course, it wasn't until Mimi had gotten terribly annoyed and yelled at them to shut up did they finally stop their squealing.

She smiled at them nervously, but held out her hand anyways. "I'm Tsukino, Mikino," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

The taller of the group slapped her hand away, and Miki withdrew instantly and held it close to her chest, feeling the slight sting. She was never good at these things. Chibiusa and Mimi were the brave ones. She could handle her own, but it usually depended on the situation.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out.

"That's that one's cousin, isn't she?" the one to her right said, with the chestnut hair. "The one who yelled at us in class."

The taller one in the middle's face soured. "I can see that," she said, but smirked when Miki cowered away slowly. "What do we have here?"

Miki squealed as she tried to brush their hands away. They were tugging at her book rather harshly. Her eyes widened. _'No…Anything but that..'_

"Look at the baby," the third one laughed. "She's about to cry."

The middle one joined her when she managed to pry the hard covered book from Miki's fingers. "What in the world is this?" she started, and flipped through the pages. "Where are all the pictures? Don't tell me you read these boring things."

They laughed at her attempt to grab it back from them, and effortlessly threw it to one another to savage it away from her fingers.

"Please!" Miki cried. "My Mama and Papa gave that to me as a gift!"

The girl who held it tight in her hand, raised an eyebrow. "You want it?" She dangled the book in front of Miki's face. "Come get it."

Miki scrambled and reached out, but the girl laughed and evaded easily, sending the pigtailed girl to the mossy grass, her hands luckily breaking her fall. She felt the tears coming again, and she wiped them away with her grass stained fingers.

"Please…" she whimpered.

"Well, I gave you your chance," the blonde stated, then threw the book.

It landed in the dirt to Miki's horror and she cried out, her tears finally spilling and running down her face. She crawled to the heaping mess and gathered the pages.

They laughed once again and signalled for each other to head back inside.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Miki's eyes lightened, a smile on her face, as she looked up at Mimi's towering figure.

"Well, well. Look who it is," the middle one said.

"Machi-san," the one to her right exclaimed. "She's the one from earlier." The girl glared at Mimi's bored expression. "Who do you think you are? You're just a bunch of newbies here. You think you can order us around?"

Mimi peered at them with her bored eyes, a frown on her face. "Me?" she started. "At least I don't go picking on people who have no way of fighting back. Besides," she commented with a smirk, "I'm the one who's going to be doing the bullying around here from now on."

Machi growled at her words, then felt herself being thrown back against her comrades as Mimi stepped forward and gave a heavy push.

"Have you gone insane?" she cried, as they struggled to stand.

"No," Mimi replied, "but I'm getting close. I think I'm going mad by just staring at your faces."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

Miki watched in horror as the three bickered against the lime-green haired girl. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turned to see Chibiusa glaring at the arguing group.

"You okay, Miki-chan?" she asked.

Miki nodded slowly, and gathered herself to stand.

"Mimi-chan!" Chibiusa exclaimed, hands on her hips. "What kind of trouble did you get into now?"

Mimi only glared at her. "Chibiusa-baka! You're not involved," she spat.

Machi gave a whole hearted laugh. "Look at the two cousins fighting," she turned towards Chibiusa and held her head high. "I was just teaching your little friend there a lesson," and she motioned to Miki.

"They're really getting on my nerves," Mimi grumbled.

"Honestly," Machi ranted, with the obvious support form her two friends. "What can you expect? She reads those boring, old books. We were just playing nice, then she started crying on us. Just to let you know, there's no place in this school for babies. Go back to the nursery!" She laughed, her followers joining as well.

"What did you say?" Chibiusa growled, her fists clenched.

She made her way stomping, but Mimi had beaten her to it and was now grabbing the girl by the front collar, trying her best to hoist her up.

"Take that back!"

"I'm not taking anything back!"

"Mimi-chan!"

"Get off me!"

"Get off her!"

"Don't touch me with your filthy, unwashed hands!"

"Chibiusa-chan!"

Miki had hauled herself into the rumble as well, trying her best to pull the two raging tots off.

* * *

Usagi's stomach grumbled dangerously as she opened her lunch box, preparing to feast. What was honestly the point in making each class drag on for so long and starving their poor students to near death? How could anyone concentrate in such pain? Perhaps it was why she always had such low test scores.

Practically inhaling her food, she noticed as Ami and Makoto sat themselves in the seat beside her.

"Usagi-chan," Ami started. "We need to talk."

Her mouth open still in delight, she gave them a questioning look. "Eh?"

"Well it's about Seiya-kun," Makoto continued, her lips twisting together.

Usagi merely blinked. "About…Seiya?"

They nodded together.

"Don't you think it would be a bit…awkward in the situation that we are in, if you were to get close to him again?" Ami managed, trying to find the right words.

She blinked again. What were they on about now?

"Awkward?" she repeated.

Makoto nodded again. "Hn. With Chibiusa-chan being here, and Seiya-kun being his normal self-not to mention Mamoru-san is not here…Chibiusa-chan is only a child, I don't think she'll understand much of it," she said softly.

"Understand what?" Usagi asked. "I'm not really understanding what you guys are talking about."

Ami and Makoto gave nervous chuckles, sweat drops on the side of their heads.

"What Mako-chan means, Usagi-chan, is that you and Seiya-kun seem rather close-"

"Yep," Usagi chirped. "We're best friends."

This caused the sweat drops to appear multiple times.

Ami coughed. "As I was saying… How Seiya-kun feels for you…ano, he is rather open, don't you think?" Makoto nodded in agreement. "It could cause problems, Usagi-chan."

Usagi crossed her arms, her eyebrows knitted in deep thought and concentration. "So what you're saying is… Chibiusa-chan wont like Seiya?"

The two nearly fell off their seats in defeat.

"Don't worry!" Usagi continued. "I'll make Chibiusa-chan see! She can't just go around acting that way around people. Besides, the Starlights are allies. Ohh, that Chibiusa-chan makes me so mad! Honestly if she's going to be mean to them, I can't be responsible for Yaten-kun being rude back."

Ami and Makoto gave a deep sigh and mumbled, "She doesn't get it…"

"Oi! Odango!"

Seiya made his way over, seating himself across them and gave the three a harmless wink. "I've been searching for you everywhere. Ah, lunch, I see. The only thing more irresistible than me, ne?" he chuckled.

Ami and Makoto glanced at one another worriedly, but Usagi simply laughed her hand scratching the back of her head.

"You know me!" she said. "That lecture was so long, I didn't even understand half of what Garuma-ensei was talking about. I was trying to sneak a snack in earlier, but he kept looking at me…hmm I wonder if they've had a chance to have that sensei meeting…Haruna-sensei has probably told them all about me." She sighed.

"Is that so?" Seiya replied.

"Ano…Seiya-kun," Ami started. "About your sudden arrival…"

"Ah," Seiya said and leaned back on his seat, his arm around the head of the chair. "I was wondering when we'd get to that." He winked again at Usagi, who stared blankly. "We're on a mission," he continued, slurring each word.

"Mission?" Makoto whispered.

He nodded in return, and rested his chin against his palm.

"Is there some soft of new evil, Seiya-kun?" Ami asked.

"Honestly," Seiya started. "We don't know. Our Princess just said that we had to be here. She wasn't very clear on what we had to do. I don't know." He sighed and leaned back again, running his hand through his bangs. "Taiki's looking into it. He's probably waiting on talking to you about it later on, Ami-san."

The short haired girl's face turned a bright red and she nodded in response.

"Hmm," Usagi interrupted. "Maybe that would have something to do with the new enemy…"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.

She nodded. "Hn," then she blanched. "Ahh. Luna's going to kill me. I forgot to contact the others. We're supposed to have a meeting today about the new enemy and I was supposed to tell everyone, heh..." She gave a nervous laugh seeing the serious look on their faces.

"A new enemy, huh?" Makoto started. "After so long of being in peace, I forgot how it was like…"

"Hn," Ami agreed. "A new evil…Did you get a good look, Usagi-chan?"

"A woman," she began and pondered. "I don't know what she was looking for, but she turned Yuchiko-san into a youma."

"Youma…" Seiya whispered. "Maybe this is why our Princess sent us back after all."

The three nodded.

"Ano…but that's not the worse part," Usagi said, her head low. "W-When I used my attack… it didn't affect the youma at all!"

"We have to call for a Senshi meeting right away," Ami declared. "Seiya-kun, you're in with us on this one, ne?"

He nodded. "I'll gather Taiki and Yaten-"

The scream came so suddenly, that the three bolted from their seats.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

* * *

"Such a bright light…too bad," Oparu pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought for sure this was the one." She growled at the blinding pink aura. "Not good at all-"

"Stop right there!"

Oparu growled, "Sailor Moon!"

"How dare you attack a poor, innocent sensei the first day of school? Just because the students fall asleep in his lectures doesn't mean he's a complete bore! I am the Pretty Sailor Solider of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the Name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"And we are her guardian Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. You're unforgivable!"

"A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness, Sailor Star Fighter, Stage On!"

Oparu stared at them blankly. "Well…that was," she paused, "…long. Urghh. Dark Wraith, take care of these babbling Senshi!" she squealed.

Sailor Moon gasped as the pink light disappeared and was replaced with dark aura. "Guroma-sensei!"

"Teach these girls a lesson they wont forget, Dosato!" Oparu ordered, then laughed and waved her hand. "Ja!" And she was gone in an unfiltered black smoke.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Mercury cried.

Dosato cried in outrage. "Study, study, study!" And through his textbooks into the air straight at the Senshi. Sailor Moon screamed and barely just dodged, landing on her bum, tears in her eyes.

"No! Books! I-I hate books!" she exclaimed.

"Pull yourself together, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter said.

"Star Serious Laser!"

The four gasped when the attack that was meant to throttle the Dark Wraith went straight through his chest, and out the other end.

"That can't be!" Fighter shouted, her fists clenched.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"N-No," Sailor Moon muttered, as the attacks went through the unfazed youma once again. "T-That's exactly what happened with my Crystal Kiss!"

Dosato laughed, his shrill voice echoing in the wind and prepared for another attack.

"Sailor Moon, watch it!" Fighter exclaimed and made a grab for her, hauling themselves in the air. "I wont be beaten! Star Serious Laser!"

The attack failed once again. The youma cried, and threw his attack once again, pinning Mercury and Jupiter upon the wall with the steel pages from his book.

"Mercury! Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried out, Fighter standing in front of her protectively.

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" "Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Venus," Sailor Moon whispered.

"H-Healer, Maker.." Fighter muttered.

The made their way towards them, in battle stance.

"What the hell is going on?" Healer managed. "What aren't our attacks working?"

The Dark Wraith let out a threatening growl. "So there's more of you. All the more better. Study group!" And flung the steel pages towards the Senshi.

* * *

Miki pouted slightly, as she walked in the middle of the two. Chibiusa had her arms crossed over her chest, and Mimi had hers on her hips. They had been walking in silent for quite some time now, no one saying a word. When she managed to pull the two off and break the fight, Mimi had yelled at her endlessly about standing up for her own self and not fighting her own battles.

She sighed. They weren't physically hurt, a few pushes here and there, but she couldn't stand them being mad at her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Chibiusa looked from the corner of her eye. "It's not your fault. Those girls were just bullies. Don't worry, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again," she said and gave her friend a reassuring smile.

Miki smiled back, much to the dismay of Mimi, who simply huffed and turned her head away.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" she drawled.

The two blinked at her.

"Usagi-hime said she'd pick us up from school, but never showed up. Or did you two forget?" she continued.

"Hmmph. Knowing that baka, she probably forgot again, and went to the Crown to munch on food. Figures." Chibiusa said.

"We are close to Juban High, are we not?" Miki asked.

Chibiusa nodded. "Yeah, it should be just around the-"

They gasped at the dark energy that had engulfed the head of the building.

"That's-"

"Shadow!" Mimi interrupted and broke into a run, the two trailing behind her.

At the sight of Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi, being pinned to the wall the three gasped, when the youma turned their way.

"Chibiusa-chan! Go on, get out of here!" Jupiter demanded.

The Dark Wraith advanced, but Mimi growled in disapproval.

"I'm having a bad day, I don't have time for this!" she exclaimed, wrapping her prayer beads around her fingers, and raising her hand in the air. "Hikari Pray!"

The white light from the heavens erupted and broke through the clouds surrounding the Dark Wraith suddenly and he screamed.

"Shine!"

Not a second after, Guroma-sensei levitated a few inches from the ground his pink aura returning.

The steel pages vanished, freeing the Senshi, and they gaped at the three. Chibiusa who was trying to help Sailor Moon from the ground, Miki who had coward behind them, and Mimi who stood rather irritated at the whole situation.

* * *

"Do you see anything, Rei-chan?" Ami asked, as her friend stood by the fire, her hands pressed together in concentration.

The fire flickered for a second but she shook her head slowly and sighed. "Nothing," she said. "You said this enemy called herself Oparu?"

Usagi nodded. "She sure made her way to introduce herself the other day. She said she was…ohh, what did she say?… The tenth daughter or something. Something about the Dark Spirit Shadow…" she said uncertainly.

"And those youma," Makoto added, "she called them Dark Wraiths."

Taiki closed his eyes briefly. "Wraiths are spirits, perhaps that is why our attacks had no effect," he said.

Usagi paled. "Y-You mean like ghosts?" she whimpered, hiding behind her fists.

Seiya put a hand on her shoulder and said eerily. "Yes, Odango. That's exactly what they are. Ghosts…" He grinned feverishly at her reaction.

Usagi cried out, tears spilling. "I don't want to fight against ghosts!" she cried.

"Stop being such a cry baby, Usagi-chan," Rei exclaimed. "This is serious. So far, we have an enemy that we cannot touch, but can easily hurt us."

"That, and the only ones who had the power to turn them back to normal is Mimi-chan and Miki-chan," Ami said.

"By the way," Yaten interrupted. "Where did those three go? And who are they exactly?"

The five Inner Senshi twitched nervously, and Rei made to stand up.

"I…uh, Usagi-chan's cousins, isn't that right Usagi?" she said stuttering. When the blonde nodded slowly she continued. "Well, that should conclude everything, we really should be getting home. It's been a long day." She made to shoo them away.

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "What about the enemy?" he asked.

"And strategies?" Taiki added.

The Inner Senshi sweat dropped.

"Who exactly permitted you to be a part of this meeting?"

Usagi beamed. "Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan!"

The two stood by the door, and glaring down at the Three Lights, who were still seated around the group. Haruka made her way closer to Usagi, glaring at Seiya as she did so.

"Koneko-chan," she began, "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"You know me," she said with a laugh. "Same old!"

Haruka nodded but turned her attention again to Seiya, who was glaring back.

"We sensed a disturbing presence last night," Michiru started. "I suppose that would be you three?" Her lips twisted into a frown.

Yaten made an attempt to speak, but Taiki caught on and quickly silenced him, shaking his head. The silver haired boy huffed and turned his head away stubbornly, glaring at something on the floor.

Minako got to her knees and waved her arms about. "Now, now," she said. "Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun and Taiki-san are here on a mission from their Princess."

"Is that so?" Haruka mocked. "The last time they were here on a mission, they nearly brought death upon us. Running away again?" she continued with a small smirk. "I hope nothing is chasing you this time. It would be…unfortunate if this new enemy that has appeared is due to you three being here."

Seiya clenched his fists, and stood abruptly, but Usagi had placed herself in the middle of the two.

"Haruka-chan!" she scolded. "That wasn't very nice. Seiya is not the enemy here. I thought we settled this a long time ago."

"Our sole purpose is to protect you, Koneko-chan. Do not tell me this is sheer coincidence that from the moment they arrived on Earth, a new evil arises." She turned to Seiya, and kept her glare. "We, the Outer Senshi of the solar system exist to protect our future kingdom. If by any chance we can eliminate those who poses, or to put bluntly…those who attracts unwanted attention to our planet, we will do so."

"Haruka-chan!" Usagi pleaded, but Seiya put his hand out to stop her.

He signalled for the two the follow, and they headed out the door without another word, leaving the Senshi in their places, and Usagi with an unreadable look on her face.

"Haruka-chan, you're terrible!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "Why do you do that? Why? Seiya doesn't mean any harm. They're here to help us!"

"Koneko-chan, this is for your own safety," Haruka said sternly.

"If they are the ones that brought this new threat upon us, the best way is to send them on their way," Michiru added.

"Demo…" Usagi started, but couldn't find the right words. "Seiya is Seiya, and I trust him!" she exclaimed, and bolted for the door.

Rei stood to stop her, but Ami grabbed her arm, shaking her head slowly. This left he very awkward position between the Inner and Outer Senshi still open. Apart from Minako's piercing glare, and Haruka and Michiru stern looks, Sailor Pluto watched carefully, and silently stepped forth.

Haruka tilted her head to the side. "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself. Is there a reason you were masking your aura, Pluto?"

The dark haired Senshi slowly smiled at the reaction. "You know me too well, Uranus. Pardon my intrusion, but I could not show myself if Usagi-chan decided to stay. We must talk privately."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you blocking the images from my mirror, is it?" Michiru asked, her eyes hard.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Before I begin, I must ask of you a big favour-That anything that is said in this room, is to never be heard by anyone else-not even Usagi-chan." she began.

When the six nodded, she continued. "I have…unfortunately made an error in judgement." Pausing, as if unsure of her words, she held her Time Staff in a death grip. "Two years ago, Small Lady came into this world in search of the Ginzuishou. She did this by means of the Time Key that I gave her- though I would not have done so if we had not been in the situation we were in, but since you all know…we were desperate in our need to awaken our Queen."

"When the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon journeyed to the thirtieth century of Crystal Tokyo, you must understand that severe actions had to be taken." She slowly lowered her eyes. "This is where I made a slight miscalculation. One should never know their own future. If one did, it could cause a great imbalance in time, one that is too dangerous to comprehend. Chibiusa-chan was too young then, and did not recognize Sailor Moon to be her future mother. Demo," she said with a sigh. "The future that you have seen was an illusion created by myself."

"What are you saying, Pluto?" Rei gasped, along with the rest.

Pluto gave them a pained look. "I am sorry. Please accept my sincerest apologies. At first I did not expect that things would go so far, but it has."

Haruka let out a threatening growl. "What are you talking about?"

"King Endymion, will not be Neo Queen Serenity's husband," she whispered.

Their shock looks sent waves of pain through her chest, but she continued. "I showed an image of King Endymion by the Queen's side, because it was what you had to see. Because it was what you _wanted_ to see. None of you were ready. But only if-"

"I don't believe this!" Rei cried, slamming her hands on the table. "What exactly are you saying? That you fed us false images of the future, and that we led our lives all these years believing in these lies?"

Pluto lowered her head, eyes to the floor. "I am sorry if I have deceived you, but please let me explain. If I had told Sailor Moon and yourselves that she would not be with the man that she loved then, the future could crumble. She was not at the right time and is also still a very young girl."

"You're right, she _is_ just a girl and she's young," Minako admitted. "But she has feelings, Pluto. How could you do this? What is Usagi-chan going to say to this?"

"You mustn't say anything to the Princess, please!" Pluto begged. "I have… remedied the situation."

Haruka stepped forth, fists clenched by her side as she tried to remain stoic. "You've _remedied _the situation?" she mimicked. "How dare you mess with the Princess like this? This is not just something you can fix. Konoko-chan…" she started. "You lead her into believing that she has to be with this man, the man she thought was to be her future husband, and our King. How can you possibly fix something like that now?"

"The Starlights have returned, have they not?" Pluto slipped, then regained herself. "Everything will fall into place," she finished.

"What do the Starlights have anything to do with all of this?" Makoto asked.

But Pluto shook her head and kept her eyes to the floor, causing Haruka's temper to flare slightly.

"Pluto," she started, her voice dangerously low. "In place of Endymion, who is the father of Small Lady?"

The Keeper of Time remained silent, her lips firm and twisting slightly, but gave no response. Instead her eyes darted towards the door, then to the floor once again. It was quick, but Haruka and Michiru caught on, gasping in surprise. Haruka clenched her fists and stepped far too closely to their elder, causing the Inner Senshi to frolic and scramble to pry them apart.

"No!" Haruka choked out trying to pull Makoto and Rei's arms off. "This isn't true!"

The first ends of Michiru's eyebrows arched towards each other, her eyes sagging. "Pluto, say it isn't true," she managed.

The Inners watched confused, unaware of the understanding of the three Outers in the room.

"What the hell are they talking about, Pluto? What's going on? Who is Chibiusa-chan's father?" Rei begged.

* * *

"Seiya!"

The dark haired boy in the middle of the three, paused and turned his head to see the bobbing hair of the blonde running towards them.

Yaten scowled. "Some people just don't know when to leave it…" he mumbled, causing Seiya to shoot him a quick glare.

"You guys go ahead," he said. "I'll meet you guys back at the apartment."

Taiki nodded and Yaten simply rolled his eyes, running his hand through his bangs, then stuck his nose in the air before returning to the path where their black mini van was parked.

Seiya turned and waited till the girl trotted beside him, gasping for breath and holding her palm to her chest. He gave her a worried look.

"You didn't have to come after us, Odango," he started.

Usagi held her hand to stop him, fighting to catch her breath, paused for a few seconds, and gave a deep sigh. She shook her head sadly.

"I just wanted to apologize for Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan's behaviour," she said. "They can be a little…protective..."

He cocked his head to the side. "A little," he started, "is an understatement." Sighing, he turned back to look at her. "I understand, Odango. They're just doing their duty. We feel the exact same for our Princess. It can't be helped you know. Just know that we didn't have anything to do with this new enemy."

"Of course you didn't!" Usagi gasped. "Even with Galaxia," she said, "I knew none of that was your fault. We were all just sucked in along with it. I don't blame you."

Seiya gave a small smile when she clutched her hands together nervously. "I honestly don't know why our Princess sent us here but…" he paused and sighed, digging his hands in his pockets. "I'm glad," causing Usagi to blink at him in confusion. "I'm glad," he finished, "that I'm here to protect you again."

A small pink tinge appeared on her cheeks and she remained silent staring at him intently.

"It's weird being back as Seiya again," he admitted and turned to stare at the glowing sunset. "It's like we never left, ne?"

"Seiya…" Usagi managed out and biting her bottom lip.

He shook his head. "Don't be like that. Like I said, I'm glad that we came back. Even though it's been a couple of years, nothing has changed. Everything's exactly as I remembered it. I'm relieved."

Usagi gave a confused look and he chuckled at her reaction.

"All these years being away from you I thought that you'd be married off already," he joked. "Demo, if you were, I'd still be happy for you." Turning to the side, he refused to look at her, and only gazed at the soft haze of orange and yellow on the horizon. "As a Senshi, I'm used to pain. If you were, then I would cope, ne?"

She continued to nibble on her lip, uncaring if it swelled or not, and fidgeted with her fingers. Honestly, she didn't know what to say, although with Seiya it always ended quite the same. Her confused, and him unsatisfied, or at least, that was what she thought.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Following his gaze to the sunset, she felt her shoulders slump back in relief. She nodded her head.

"We've missed it here," he began. "There is so much that Earth has to offer that we couldn't see before, but Odango, I'll admit," he paused to give her a small sad smile. "I've missed you far more than anything else." When he noticed her face turn pink, he changed the topic. "Don't worry about this new enemy. Fighter is here now, no need to worry." He winked at her. "We'll get through this, I promise. What ever is out there, I'll do my best to protect you."

And Usagi could only continue blushing, her eyes hazy as she watched him wave his hand back in goodbye.

* * *

Awhh, don't you just love Seiya? I tried my best to keep the characters far from being OOC as possible. I honestly don't think that if Seiya came back, that is, that he would try and steal Usagi away from Mamoru, nor would he make any moves on her. Flirty and understanding Seiya is always the best.

As far as Pluto's confession, I hope it went well. It didn't turn out exactly like how I planned it, but if it was a tv show I imagine that the scene would have been clearer. Anyhow, best I could do without dragging the chapter. Enjoy!


	3. Who is the new enemy? Pluto's dilemma

One Heart

By: dolce bebe

Disclaimer: Seiya is mine, all mine!…Not..

A/N: A shorter chapter for this one. Not so short but shorter than the others. Thank you again so much for the reviews. The characters will have their own chapters dedicated to them soon enough so don't worry if it seems boring for the mean time. Each chapter is important to the plot of the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Who is the new enemy? Pluto's dilemma

* * *

"This could be a problem."

Oparu gasped, her hands held together and under her chin as she stared at her older sister in disbelief. The image shown on the glass projection glowed in reference to the beaded necklace around the child's hands.

"How could it be possible that they possess two versions of the Weapon of Light?" she managed, slowly biting her bottom lip.

Saffira simply crossed her arms over her chest. "How should I know? Just watch your back when ever they're near," she said.

Biting the ends of her gloves, Oparu nibbled wildly. "What do you mean, 'watch your back?' What if they hit me with one of those things? I'm done for!" she cried.

An amused laugh came from the shadows, and a tall, slim scantily-dressed figure came forth. Her shoulder length, purple hair swayed as she made her way through the darkness and stood a-level with the two.

"Is my dearest, little sister getting cold feet?" she giggled, her hand daintily on her lips.

Oparu's lips twisted into a pout and she held her fists clenched by her side, her face in a puff. "Hmmph, I'm not scared of anything," she glowered.

Tucking a strand of her short hair behind her shoulders, Saffira cocked her head to the side. "Peridat-oneesan," she started. "What brings you out of the darkness?"

Peridat stretched, her arms resting at the back of her head, and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh. "My dearest sisters, why do I get the feeling that I am unwanted?" she said. When Saffira responded with a glare, and Oparu with another pout, she continued. "Garnetta-oneesan sent me. Two failed attempts. I thought at first it was because Oparu could honestly not do anything right, but you're here, Saffira. What could possibly be the delay?"

"We ran into complications," Saffira managed.

The projection changed to view the Senshi in combat and finally Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Senshi? I remember them well." Peridat paused to ponder as she glared upon Sailor Moon's image. "I don't recognize this one," she said.

"That's exactly what I said!" Oparu grumbled. "She appeared out of no where, but she's not exactly who we should be worried about."

Peridat followed as the crystal projection changed. "These two?" she started in shock. "These two children are the ones that's got you cowering, Oparu?"

Oparu clenched her fists, her face pouted again. "They carry Weapons of Light!" she exclaimed.

"It's true," Saffira confirmed. "We've watched the replay several times. Our Wraiths would not have been sent back into the darkness if it were not in fact a Weapon of Light."

"Well," Peridat paused, "that does pose a problem." Her face however, remained calm and collected, and suddenly she burst out into fists of laughter.

"You think this is funny, Peridat-oneesan?" Saffira hissed.

Peridat peered at her from her lashes. "Actually, I do," she said. "You two are making such fuss over children. The Dark Wraiths hold nothing against our own power. It's clear," she paused and pointed at the replay of the Wraith being struck by the Light, "that these children haven't harnessed the power of their Weapons of Light. If they had, all of us would have been banished into the darkness along with our Wraiths." She laughed, her volume filling their crystal chamber. "It's a good thing Garnetta-oneesan sent me. Honestly, what would you two be without me?"

She smirked at their reactions and snapped her fingers. The dark crystal in front of them glowed, an image becoming clear. "Oh my," she giggled. "How handsome… Well, what are you two waiting for? Find the brightest shine before I tell Garnetta-oneesan that you two have been slacking. Ja!" She waved her hand and was gone.

* * *

"_Pluto, in place of Endymion, who is the father of Small Lady?"_

_The Keeper of Time remained silent, her lips firm and twisting slightly, but gave no response. Instead her eyes darted towards the door, then to the floor once again._

"_No! This isn't true!"_

"_Pluto, say it isn't true…"_

A fist slammed against the wall. In the dim light she could see the soft tender flesh of her hand turn pink in irritation. It would heal. For now, she didn't care.

Haruka glowered. After a few more verbal spars with Pluto, she and Michiru had headed home. She had locked herself in their room. Never in her life had she left Michiru to worry. The hesitance in her eyes said too much, but it wasn't as if she could help herself.

At the moment, Haruka wanted nothing more than to…Honestly, she didn't even know who she wanted to kill more: Seiya or Pluto. It didn't matter. They were deceivers, and by damn would she let them have their way. They had worked too hard, herself and Michiru, for everything to be ruined.

Sighing, she leaned against the wall, her short, sandy bangs near her lashes and closed her eyes.

"Koneko-chan…" she mumbled, then slowly turned her head towards the door.

Michiru had been waiting outside the door waiting to be let in for what seemed like hours. It was embarrassing that she, Sailor Uranus, had been deceived like all the others. Their duty as Sailor Senshi was to defend their Princess; to honour and protect her for all of their lives. But how were they expected to do so if they had been left in the dark? She should have known. She should have known all this time, but she hadn't. How could she face Michiru with her head held high?

Propping her knee up and resting her arm atop, she gave another sigh, remaining there for a few more seconds, then got up to open the door.

As expected, the warm face of her lover greeted her.

"I thought I had lost you," Michiru whispered.

Haruka looked away. "I couldn't face you," she replied lowly.

Smiling, the teal haired beauty held her hand in hers. "I also didn't know," she said.

"But-"

Michiru silenced her with a finger to the lips, shaking her head slowly. "There was no way for us to know. It's not your fault. Don't carry it all on your shoulders," she comforted.

"But Koneko-chan…" Haruka started. "Until now Pluto deceives her." She clenched her fists, her teeth gritting. "If she gets hurt…"

Nodding, Michiru sighed along with her. "There is nothing we can do," she said. "Pluto insists that she has everything under control. She will fix this."

"And if Koneko-chan disapproves?" Haruka grumbled.

"Then," Michiru started, "that is when we will step in, ne?"

* * *

"Usagi-baka!"

Miki gasped at Chibiusa's glowering form. "Chibiusa-chan, what's the matter?' she managed.

Eyes on fire, Chibiusa held her fists high in the air, feet stomping. "Usagi that baka! She was supposed to come with us to get those books that we need for school. She tells me to get Mimi out of bed then she runs out the door!" she cried.

"So that's what you woke me up for?" Mimi grumbled. "I got up for this? It's the weekend, you know. Some of us need our beauty sleep." Turning to head back to the room she gave Chibiusa one last glare.

"Usagi! When I find you-Argh! Prepare yourself!" Chibiusa exclaimed and darted out the door, leaving Miki sighing.

* * *

"Wow! Sugoi!" Usagi cried as she watched the display of the three play their instruments.

Seiya gave her a small wink. "Still got it, ne, Odango?"

She nodded happily and took a bite of her dumpling as she watched them replay again. When Seiya had called her this morning inviting her to rehearsal, she had panicked. There was no way she could dismiss Chibiusa so quickly, but unfortunately for the little odango atama, Usagi had quickly thought of a plan. It wasn't much per say, but it had worked, hadn't it? She had even managed to bring her bento with her. Nope, she was not bored at all.

Clapping her hands together at their success. It was herself and their new manager, Akari, who were present in the studio, besides the Three Lights of course. Honestly, Usagi couldn't tell whether they were auditioning or not. Seiya had mentioned to her something earlier about reclaiming their fans and their status. She was confused. They hadn't been gone that long, and she was sure that she had seen a few Three Lights fan club posters on the school bulletin. What was to reclaim?

Akari pushed back his spectacles and applauded when the music died.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed, a smile on his face. "Three Lights-san, it's a true honour to be working with you. After all of this time and your disappearance," he shook his head, his shoulder length hair swaying, "nothing has changed. There really shouldn't be any problem about making another number one hit!"

Taiki mumbled his thanks and continued chatting with the dark haired man. Yaten stretched, and huffed, mumbling something about being up too early on a Saturday. Seiya only beamed and bounced along to sit beside Usagi, who had just finished her bento and was grinning in satisfaction.

"Eh, Odango," Seiya started. "Lunch time already? It's still early, ne?"

Usagi arched an eyebrow at him. "Lunch? This is breakfast," she grumbled. "Wasn't even that good. It was cold."

Seiya felt a sweat drop on his fore head and he gave a nervous chuckle at the look on her face.

"Seiya," she started, and interrupted his laughter. "About yesterday…"

He blinked, then gave a heavy sigh. "I told you not to worry about that anymore. It's nothing that this Seiya can't handle." He cocked his head back and gave a sly grin.

She simply growled in response.

"Well," he suggested. "If you're still hungry you can come out with us. We haven't eaten anything yet. I'm starved."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You're lucky I love food," she said with a small smirk. "I don't think you can lure a lot of girls with that."

Seiya rested his arms on the back of his head. "You'd be surprised. I'm Seiya remember? Tons of girls would be happy to go on a lunch date with me." He snuck a glance at her expression and was satisfied with her pout.

"Seiya!" Yaten glowered. "Are we going, or what?"

They all left together, letting Usagi lead the way to her favourite snack place by the Crown. This was how Chibiusa found them. Usagi with half a muffin stuffed in her mouth, and the three looking rather confused and surprised with her appearance.

Seiya blinked. "Wha-? Chibi-Odango," he stuttered.

Chibiusa paid him no mind and proceeded in circling her hands around her target's neck. "You think you can trick me?" she cried, her hair wild. "You left us alone so you can gawk at some celebrities?"

The three watched as Usagi's head bobbed from side to side, both of the girls screaming at each other endlessly.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi grumbled, finally managing to shake her off. "Go home! Shouldn't you be at home doing your homework?"

"Shouldn't _you_?" the girl retorted.

"It's a Saturday, and I'll do as I please," Usagi huffed, crossing her arms. "And besides, I was invited out to eat."

Chibiusa mimicked her, crossing her own small arms over her chest. "Hmmph. The enemy could lure you into their lair with promises of candy or food and I'm sure that you'd fall for it," she muttered.

Usagi glared, giving Seiya the cue to finally say, "So, Chibi-Odango," he started, "I don't think I've seen you before."

The girl's face reddened and she looked nervously at her lap, as Usagi's face twisted, a sweat drop on her fore head. She gave a nervous laugh, and scratched the back of her head.

"Chibiusa is my cousin!" Usagi chirped.

"Cousin?" Taiki repeated, observing the pink hair.

"And," Yaten added, slowly twirling his hand in front of her in suggestion, "she knows…about…." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Knows about what?" Usagi replied.

Seiya exhaled in defeat, then turned to Chibiusa, giving the blushing girl a small smile. "Sorry about taking your cousin away from you, Chibi-Odango," he gave a wink and watched her face turn a darker red. "If I knew she had babysitting to do, I wouldn't have asked her to come out."

"I'm not the one who needs babysitting," Chibiusa suggested. "Usagi-baka can't be left alone for five minutes before she does something to embarrass us all."

At Usagi's expression and Chibiusa's glare, Taiki suddenly felt himself burst into fits of laughter. The noise attracting the attention of his two comrades. They blinked at him in confusion. Usually the dark haired Starlight was the one with less words to say, much less laugh about Usagi's usual behaviour. Strange indeed.

"I-I'm sorry," he managed between laughs. "It has been a while since-"

The laughter came again and this time Seiya joined in as well, while Yaten raised a delicate eyebrow. Taiki was right of course. He usually was. It had been far too long since they had laughed together. With the re-construction of Kinmoku and the rise of their Princess, they were exhausted. This was what they missed, Yaten knew, that Seiya did most of all.

"Taiki," he started. "Control yourself."

Taiki gave one last chuckle, covering his mouth with his napkin and made to stand. "Excuse me," he said. "I must really be heading off."

Yaten nodded. "I still have to catch up on my sleep. Ja." He inclined his head to Seiya and the two headed out.

Usagi gasped and shot a glare at Chibiusa. "Chibiusa-chan, see what you've done? You ruined everything. We're all here to have a good time and eat all this delicious food, and you had to come spoil it, didn't you?" she grumbled.

The two glared at each other, causing Seiya to blanch, his eye twitching nervously. "Odango-I really should be heading off back to the studio. Akari-sama is probably going to need help for the production. Ja!"

After reaching into his wallet to take out cash, he was out the door faster than she had ever seen him. Usagi felt her lip tremble.

"This is all your fault!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at the pink haired girl. "Go bug someone else!" She took off after him, her hair flying behind her endlessly.

Chibiusa huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. "Hmmph, darn that odango atama," she mumbled and trotted along out the door, her head down in thought.

"Hmm. It's been a while since I've been back…" she gasped suddenly in realization.

* * *

"You're awfully distant these past few days," Michiru whispered, her eyes worried.

Haruka remained silent as she kept her eyes at the window. "I'm fine," she finally said.

Noticing the pink haired child trotting towards their apartment, she blinked, causing Michiru's gaze to follow.

"Isn't that…Small Lady?" she said.

Haruka nodded. "Looks like she's heading this way."

And she was right of course, because ten seconds later, the door bell rang, and Michiru buzzed her in. The girl smiled happily, but her eyes searching.

"Michiru-san, Haruka-san!" she giggled, then mumbled softly, a pink tinge on her cheeks. "Ano…I was wondering if Hotaru-chan was in?"

"Chibiusa-chan?"

The dark haired girl peeked from the half opened door and softly smiled.

"Hotaru-chan!"

They threw their arms around each other, laughing merrily at being apart for too long.

"Hotaru-chan, it's really you isn't it?" Chibiusa exclaimed, her eyes watering. "I-I was so worried about you!" She gasped. "How did you grow up so fast?"

Hotaru gave a small laugh, covering her mouth with her palm. "Well it has been a while, Chibiusa-chan. I'm glad that you're here," she said.

When Haruka left abruptly, the two looked up, Chibiusa confused and Michiru and Hotaru disturbed.

"What's wrong with Haruka-san?" Chibiusa asked.

Michiru only smiled. "Having a bad day?" she suggested. "You two play nice, I'll check up on my dear Haruka."

Chibiusa blinked. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

Hotaru glanced at her feet. "Ano…" she started. "Pluto she-"

Red eyes widening, the girl gasped. "A-Already? But-She wasn't supposed to! Not yet!"

"Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru whispered. "It's okay. Haruka-papa- she's just taking it hard. I don't think she likes them very much."

Chibiusa nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. "I-I have to explain to them," she said and ran in the direction of the kitchen.

"Wait, Chibiusa-chan!"

The door burst open.

"Haruka-san!"

The two were seated in the dining area, Haruka in the midst of taking a sip of her tea and Michiru looking rather flabbergasted.

"Haruka-san!" Chibiusa tried again.

This time the sandy blonde turned her head. "Hn?"

Chibiusa bit her bottom lip again, staring down at her feet. "Haruka-san," she started, her voice low. "Do you hate me?"

Haruka sighed and gave a soft smile. "No, I don't hate you," she finally said. Her eyebrows knotted together for a second. "Your father on the other hand-I can't accept."

The girl's eyes widened. "But-"

"For our Princess," Haruka started. "He will never be good enough for her."

"But," Chibiusa interrupted, "they belong together. All this time that you haven't known-it has always been him!"

Haruka's face remained stoic. "Then we will make sure that it doesn't happen," she muttered her voice low.

"W-What are you planning to do?" Chibiusa cried.

"Haruka, stop," Michiru warned.

Her partner turned to look once again at the child, whose eyes were watering, and excused herself out the door.

"Wait-Haruka-san! Tell me!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

When she kept her back turned with no answer, realization hit the tiny girl, and she bolted out the door, her tears spilling.

Hotaru glanced at the two, then ran after her. "Chibiusa-chan! Wait!"

* * *

Akari sighed, finally placing the finished disc back into the case. He flopped back down on his seat, exhausted far too early in the morning, and closed his eyes.

Having the Three Lights back would put his credibility back to the top. Who would have thought that after all these years they would suddenly pop out of no where after their disappearance. The new song would be a hit, and he was sure that he would be added in the spot light as well.

"Gotcha…" he mumbled with a chuckle

"Funny, that's exactly what I was going to say."

Akari nearly fell off his seat. "Sorry ladies, but this is a private studio. Do you two have appointments?"

Oparu giggled, but Saffira stepped forth, raising her hand.

"I don't have time for games," she said. "Now, welcome the shadows into your heart-Show me your shine! Morning Glory!"

Her hand glowed a dark hue and Akari felt a pull on his soul. He clutched his chest in his hand.

* * *

"You never told me you had a cousin," Seiya chuckled. "She's cute. Another odango, just like you."

Usagi huffed, giving him a suspicious look. "You never asked, and she is _not_ cute!" she growled. "You have no idea what that girl's capable of."

"Is that so?" Seiya said, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "You know, you didn't have to come back to the studio with me. You'll probably get bored."

Usagi shook her head. "It's okay. You invited me out right? Besides, that Chibiusa had to come and ruin our lunch. I could have eaten far more and she-"

"I get it," Seiya interrupted with a smirk. "Could it be, my Odango, that the tables have turned? Don't tell me you're chasing after me now?"

When she blinked and cocked her head to the side in confusion, he gave a defeated sigh.

"Never mind," he said. "I was only kidding anyways…"

Akari's scream caught their attention.

"Odango!" Seiya exclaimed, and she nodded in understanding.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

* * *

Oparu squealed at the sight of the teal light. "No, no, no!" she glowered. "Oneesan, what do we do now?"

Saffira growled and turned her head to the side. "Another failure. Let's go."

"Hold it right there!"

"Sailor Moon!" Oparu exclaimed.

"I wont let you turn such a dedicated man into another one of your drones! I am the Pretty Sailor Solider of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness once again, Sailor Star Fighter, Stage On!"

"Oneesan!" Oparu cried, pointing her finger. "It's her! She's always the one spoiling our plans!"

Saffira's eyes narrowed and she huffed. "No matter," she said and turned to Akira who was still levitated. "Come forth, Hikage-Rakura, the Dark Wraith!"

The teal light of Akari's shine disappeared and the shadows engulfed him and the Dark Wraith stepped out.

"Akari-san!" Fighter exclaimed.

"Rakura," Saffira commanded. "Deal with these meddlesome kids, won't you?" She turned and disappeared into the darkness, Oparu trailing behind and sticking her tongue out to the Senshi.

"It would be my pleasure," the Dark Wraith laughed. "I think it's time for a new recording. What do you think?" it bellowed.

It's make shift hands drew out into large discs.

"Now…record!" it laughed and threw them straight for Sailor Moon.

It circled around and trapped her in the middle, her arms caught by her side.

"Sailor Moon!" Fighter cried and reached for her star yell. "Star Serious Laser!"

As expected the attack went straight through the Wraith. Rakura laughed and made to throw another disc at them.

"Fighter, watch out!"

* * *

"Chibiusa-chan, please talk to me," Hotaru mumbled as she fiddled with the ends of her dress.

The pink haired girl sighed. "Sorry if it seems like I'm taking it out on you, Hotaru-chan," she started. "But I really don't understand Haruka-san. Why does this have to be so difficult-and does Michiru-san think the same way? I'm so worried."

Hotaru lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Chibiusa-chan."

Chibiusa shook her head. "You shouldn't be sorry. Honestly, it's all my fault. If I hadn't gone back… I just want to see him right now. Is that okay?" she asked.

Her friend nodded giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hmm, Usagi said that they'd be at the recording studio. It should be around here somewhere," Chibiusa muttered, scanning the area.

Suddenly, Hotaru's hand shot out, blocking her path and stopping her from taking another step.

"Wait, Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru began. "I'm sensing a dark aura coming from this place."

"Usagi and Seiya are in there!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

* * *

"Fighter, watch out!"

The Dark Wraith threw his head back in laughter, as both of the Senshi were caught around the discs. "Get ready…pause," he started. "Then…play!"

The discs around them screeched in music, and the two screamed, trying to drown out the painful sound.

"I-It's killing my eardrums!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Stop right there!"

Sailor Moon gasped.

"I wont let you turn these two into mush with your horrible music. You'll never make it in the music business you know. I am the Pretty Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the Future Moon, I shall punish you!"

"Guided by the new era, Sailor Saturn, acts with dignity!"

Rakura grinned, his thick purple lipstick following his lips. "More of you? The more the better! Ready? Record!" He flung the gigantic discs at them.

Saturn hauled herself in the air. "Chibi Moon!" she exclaimed, when the disc entrapped her friend. "Unforgivable! Death Reborn, Revolution!"

The Dark Wraith laughed at her attempt and sent the discs flying again. Saturn dodged and stood protectively in front of Sailor Moon.

"I see," she started. "You're a being from the shadows." She held her glaive in front of her and it glowed a dangerous violet light.

Sailor Moon gasped. "S-Sailor Saturn…"

She remembered this form before. When Sailor Saturn had awakened after being possessed by Mistress 9, her fuku was more developed than hers even, and now she stood in the same form, her pure heart as her broach and the angelic wings formed as her sleeves.

Rakura growled and charged for her.

"Silence…" Saturn began, her sign glowing at her forehead and her glaive held out, "…Destruction!"

The glaive glowed a bright light, and Saturn swung it forward, catching the Dark Wraith off guard. It screamed, the dark shadow lifting from Akari's body.

"Shine!" it screamed.

The teal coloured shine engulfed him and he levitated in the air slowly.

Sailor Moon, Fighter and Chibi Moon were finally freed, Sailor Moon rubbing her sore arms as she approached, her mouth agape.

"S-Saturn," she stared. "You're…"

* * *

"So Hotaru had the power to turn those Dark Wraiths back to normal?" Makoto asked, her brows forming together in thought.

Usagi nodded, her mouth twisting nervously. "I don't know if it's just me, but-Sailor Saturn hadn't looked like that since she broke free of Mistress 9," she said.

"It's like Hotaru-chan was a completely different person, and she didn't even looked scared at all when that Wraith attacked us," Chibiusa muttered. "It's like she's fought them before…"

Usagi nodded again in agreement. They had all gathered outside of Hikawa Shrine. Seiya of course had contacted Taiki and Yaten who had hurried along as well but was more so than ever confused.

"Could this be what the Princess sent us here for?" Yaten mumbled, his voice low.

Taiki and Seiya nodded with him.

"Hn. If the Princess has sent us here for this, then this new enemy must really have a plan for Earth," Taiki said.

"But if Hotaru-chan has fought these beings before, then that could prove to be an advantage for us, ne?" Ami suggested.

"Informative, yes, but I don't think it's quite an advantage."

Chibiusa beamed. "Hotaru-chan!"

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san!" Usagi gasped.

The four stood nearest to the stairs having just arrived, the soft, red petals blowing in the wind at their entrance. Haruka glanced at Seiya briefly, then proceeded with a loving pat atop Usagi's head, a small smile on her face.

"Hotaru," Rei began. "Have you dealt with these Dark Wraiths before? Do you know who our new enemy is?"

When Hotaru didn't reply, Setsuna stepped forth, once again capturing the Senshi's attention. The Inners stared at her nervously, while Usagi looked on anxiously.

"Hotaru-chan is still in the process of re-awakening," Setsuna began. "But I think I have a clear idea on who this new enemy is. Actually," she paused. "They are not quite new. One of the very first, in fact."

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

Setsuna turned to face her. "I'm certain you wouldn't remember. You were far too young, but your mother made her mark at that point in time," she said.

Minako gaped. "M-My mother?"

Setsuna nodded. "Your mother knew them well. Queen Venus, or rather, General Venus fought against the Dark Shadow Family during the time in the Silver Millennium."

"Silver Millennium…" Seiya mimed.

"Yes," Setsuna said, her voice passive. "The Silver Millennium; our home over one thousand years ago."

The three gaped.

"Impossible," Yaten announced. "One thousand years ago? How would you all still be here?"

Seiya looked at Usagi hopefully, but she was looking at her shoe laces in deep thought.

"Our dearest Queen Serenity," Setsuna began, "at the time, was unable to conceive. Though the King and Queen tried, an heir could not be born to replace them in the throne. After many years of waiting, and hoping for a bright future, the Queen grew tired and lonesome. Queen Venus," she paused to glance at Minako again, "was a dear friend to our Queen. In truth, all had been once loyal and truthful to the Royal Family of the White Moon. When a close ally, the Dark Shadow Spirit died in great battle, his daughter was left with no father. Princess Hikage."

"H-Hikage?" Rei mumbled. "The Shadow…"

Setsuna nodded. "Queen Venus saved her lost soul. Such a poor, young girl, much to young to be sent into darkness without any family. This was why Queen Serenity opted to adopt her. She decided to make Princess Hikage, the new Princess Serenity."

She stopped noticing their shocked expressions. "It didn't last. As you all know, Princess Serenity," she snuck a look at Usagi, who's face was agape, "was born shortly after Princess Hikage was adopted. The people of the White Moon rejoiced at the birth of their new Princess, and the Princess of the Shadows was soon forgotten."

"This made the Dark Shadow Family angry at Serenity, but though loyal to their true King, the Dark Shadow Spirit, they remained silent. Princess Hikage however, was a different story…"

"She was furious with the Queen and the newest Princess that she broke into the royal chambers to kidnap the newly, born baby, Princess Serenity from her crib. She was however, thwarted by Queen Venus. Having escaped being an inch from death, she slowly gathered her forces. This was how the first Great Battle on the White Moon began. Queen Serenity appointed Venus with the title as General of the Sailor Senshi to fight in the war. There were many losses on both sides, Saturn included, as well as the rest of your mothers and fathers; the great followers of the White Moon. After seeing the terrible losses Queen Serenity pitied the young Princess Hikage and instead of an execution, she used the powers of the Ginzuishou to exile her and their people in the darkness."

"I have yet to find out how they managed to escape," Setsuna added and stared nervously at Usagi. "But I am certain that they have found out that after Beryl's attack that we all still live. That you still live, my Princess."

"So the Dark Shadow Family is here on Earth," Rei began.

"And they're after Usagi-chan?" Makoto finished.

Seiya stood up abruptly from the steps. "Well I wont let that happen!" he growled, his fist clenched. "I promised I'd protect you, Odango." He turned to give her a reassuring smile and she returned it gladly.

"That's not your decision to make," Haruka interrupted, stepping in between the two's eye contact. "This battle is for the Senshi of the White Moon. You're not needed."

Setsuna and Hotaru and the Chibis remained together, looking nervous, as Michiru stood next to her partner, blocking Seiya's view of Usagi completely. Her face was unreadable, but they all knew that what ever Haruka decided, she would follow willingly.

As expected the other two Starlights tagged behind Seiya, both wearing scowls on their faces, causing the Inner Senshi to brace themselves in the middle of it all.

"Not again!" Minako cried with an exhale.

"This is not your fight," Haruka said again. "This is not your home planet, this is our solar system and our Princess that we must defend."

"Shouldn't you be back home protecting yours?" Michiru added.

Yaten retaliated, stepping forth, Minako trying her best to hold him.

"I don't care what you say," Seiya exclaimed. He caught a glimpse of the blonde odango's through the cracks of Haruka's arms. "Even if I'm not wanted, I'll protect her to the very end."

Usagi clenched her fists at her side. She could see his worried expression through the gaps between the two Outer Senshi. "Seiya…"

"How touching," Haruka pointed out. "Such bold words won't get you so far with the Dark Shadow Family."

"Never mind that," Makoto interrupted. "How are we supposed to beat these things? So far the only people who can are Hotaru, Mimi and Miki. Other than that all of us are useless."

They all pondered for a moment, an eerie silence amongst them all, when Setsuna spoke once again.

"The Weapon of Light," she began.

"The weapon of what?" they all asked.

"At the time of the Great Battle on the White Moon, the Weapons of Light were forged to defeat the family of the Dark Shadow. As far as I can tell. Those who were present in battle had their weapons made. Such as Saturn's glaive," she said.

"What about Mimi and Miki's?" Ami questioned.

Setsuna opened her mouth to respond but regained herself, staring at the three Starlights. "I don't know," she muttered.

The Inners and Outers understood quickly in silence and Setsuna continued. "Only those who possess the Weapon of Light can defeat the family of the Dark Shadow and their Dark Wraiths."

"Hear that?" Haruka commented, a smirk on her lips. "We, like our ancestors are chosen to hold the Weapon of Light."

"Rendering you three, utterly useless," Michiru finished.

"That's enough!" Yaten growled, and reached for his henshin.

The two Outers reacted quickly as well, grabbing for theirs.

Taiki held his hand out to stop to stop the Starlight from transforming, his eyes in a death glare.

"Seiya," he started, "Come. Let's go."

"But-"

"It's clear that we're not wanted here to begin with!" Yaten half exclaimed, gritting his teeth. He turned his bangs swinging and stuck his nose in the air, heading down the stairs without another word.

"Seiya," Taiki reminded again.

Their leader glued to his spot, searched for Usagi's eyes and waited for her to respond, but she only bit her lip and looked away. His shoulders finally slumping in defeat, he cast one last glare at the sandy haired tom boy.

"I won't let you stop me from protecting her," he muttered, and turned away.

When their heads were barely visible going down the stairs, Usagi shot up from her seat and made to run after them, but was stopped by Haruka's hand in hers.

"Haruka!" she exclaimed. "Let me go! We could all work together like last time! This could be like the last time."

Haruka shook her head slowly. "It's not. This is a civil war against our solar system, dating back to the Silver Millennium. They are not a part of it. Please understand, Koneko-chan."

"You wouldn't want to put them in any more danger, ne, Usagi-chan?" Michiru informed.

Usagi stared at her feet, her eyes watery, then turned to head into the shrine, dragging her feet as she went.

"Haruka," Setsuna interrupted. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're ruining everything!" Chibiusa exclaimed, the two other children nodding along with her.

"By forcing them apart, you are altering the future," Hotaru whispered.

Haruka merely smirked. "Pluto," she started. "This is your doing. What ever future you should have seen will not be. Endymion is our rightful King."

"As the will of Queen Serenity for her daughter, our Princess," Michiru added.

"Our Princess will love Endymion, and we will have a brighter and stronger future," Haruka added.

"That's not how it's supposed to be!" Minako cried.

"A love between a Senshi and a Princess can never be. They are in two different levels. He is in over his head," Haruka insisted.

They turned to leave, leaving the remaining Senshi silent.

Miki wrapped her arms around herself. "C-Chibiusa-chan, why is this happening?" she mumbled.

"Chibiusa-chan," Setsuna started, staring at the pink haired girl whose head was low, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "I promise you…I promise you that I will fix this."

But the sullen pink haired girl could only look at her feet, eyes straining from holding back tears.

* * *

Not the ending that I wanted and lots of rambling. Like I said there's not a lot of Seiya and Usagi interaction but it's starting. Remember that Usagi is still very loyal to Mamoru (just like in the series), and she's not just going to change her feelings because Seiya is back. (keep in mind that she knows that Chibiusa is her and Mamoru's kid)

Haruka may be acting out harsh, and in the end of Stars it seemed like she and Seiya settled their differences, but that was because they were about to leave. (my take on it that is) Also, Haruka wants a perfect future, and just wants the 'best' for Usagi. She's not going to be bad in this fic don't worry, and this is probably as mean as she'll get. Promise, no fighting between the two or harsh words. This is rated T, just a reminder. Thanks!


	4. The Senshi's Ultimate Problem

One Heart

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: I love Seiya, so sue me

A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Some questions to be answered at the end of this chapter, but hopefully there are some information on this chapter that could explain things clearly. I actually have up to chapter 7 done, and am currently working on chapter 8, but I wanted to get this one out before Christmas. My present to all who gave such encouraging reviews, but it's not as long as the others. I hope you enjoy anyhow!

Chapter 4: The Sailor Senshi's Ultimate Problem…The Strange Powers Of The Dark Jewel

* * *

"So _now_ you're worried?" Oparu grumbled as she stalked into the crystal room.

She had been watching in the shadows for some time now, noticing her sister's eyebrows narrowing and her eyes hard in thought. Of course she didn't want to anger her elder. It wasn't as if she had much to complain about-she was after all the youngest. It seemed after everything she did, the criticism would not be far off. This time, she had been right, and Peridat looked some what disturbed.

Cocking her head back, her long bangs nearly covering her lashes, Oparu stalked forth, hands on her hips. "Well, looks like more of a threat now, hmm?" she said.

"You talk too much," Peridat hissed as she tore her eyes away from the projection.

"She's right you know," Saffira interrupted, and stepped into the room, a firm look on her face.

Peridat took one look at the image and held her hand out open, the dark energy destroying the large crystal. The three of them remained silent, staring a the cracked glass, the image of the dark-haired Senshi and her glaive still raised and blurred. Then Peridat tore her violet eyes away and cast them to the far corner where a figure stood, their back to the wall and arms crossed over their chest.

"Rubi-oneesan," Peridat started. "What are you doing here?"

Oparu felt a nervous twitch come on. "Oneesan," she cried half heartedly. "Don't tell me that…"

The older girl named Rubi stepped forward, her dark, wavy, auburn hair sweeping past her shoulders. She regarded them with a cold shoulder and merely shrugged in response.

"What exactly were you expecting?" she started. "Garnetta-oneesan has been very disappointed. This is taking far too long. We should have found the shine by now." She turned her head to Peridat and by being the oldest in the room, she wanted answers.

"There are Sailor Senshi on this planet," Peridat mumbled. "Familiar, but too soon to tell."

Rubi smirked slowly, her bright, rouge lips lifting. "Sailor Senshi?" she began. "Interesting…and they have been giving you problems?" Her eyes fell on the cracked crystal.

"They carry versions of the Weapon of Light," Saffira declared. "I thought they were meddlesome too, but," she paused to blink, "it's gotten worse than that. The first were children." She waved her hand and the crack on the crystal disappeared, the image changing. "They of course, are nothing, but her-" She glanced at the glaive.

Rubi nodded, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Hn. I recognize this one," she said. "I believe Aquarianne-oneesan knows her well."

"Well, is _Aquarianne-oneesan _going to take care of it?" Peridat spat.

Dark eyes narrowed. "Watch your mouth," Rubi hissed. "You're lucky that I even bothered showing myself." She held her palm out and four dark fragments appeared. It left the other three in awe.

"Is that-?" Oparu began.

"Pieces of the Dark Jewel," Saffira finished, her eyes wide.

The three pieces planted themselves in their clothing. A piece in Oparu's front, like a large broach, one on Saffira's upper, left arm, and the other on Peridat's right, inner wrist.

"A gift," Rubi started, and hers planted itself on her upper right thigh, along the split of her dress. She flipped her hair past her shoulder and gave a small chuckle. "-From our Princess herself."

Peridat gave a high pitched laugh, her flared out hair reaching to her spine as she held her head high. "Well if that's the case," she said. "I'll be the one to deliver the perfect shine to our dearest Princess." She turned to glance at her two younger sisters, noticing Oparu's glare. "Failure is not something that I'm very good at, but if I need a hand with that then I'll give you a call."

The image in the crystal changed.

"_Him?" _Oparu mocked with a small laugh. "He is too old!"

Wagging her index finger, Peridat tsked her sister. "It could really be anyone. You shouldn't prioritize yourself to the younger crowd. Ja!"

She disappeared into the darkness, just as Oparu's foot came down on the crystal floor, banging.

* * *

"I-It's me again. I-" Usagi's bottom lip trembled as she held the contraption to her ear. "I just wanted to talk about what happened. I'm not really sure if you got my other messages. Minako-chan…she said that you're doing a new movie that's why you haven't been at school. I just-I just wanted to apologize about what happened I didn't-"

_Click._

Honestly, the blonde didn't know whether to be frustrated at the situation or at the damned phone. What kind of answering machine gave you less than a minute to record anyway? It wasn't as if she planned what she had to say before hand. Who did really?

Sighing, she pushed the button and dialled the number again.

"Seiya, I just-"

"_This voice mail is currently full. Please try again later."_

Usagi held the phone to her ear as she drowned in the beeping on the other line. She hadn't counted the many messages that she left. It had been a week since the incident at Hikawa Shrine. She could understand if he was angry, Yaten and Taiki certainly were, but she knew what Seiya wanted to hear. He had simply wanted to defend her and get her consent, oppose to Haruka's statement of not needing them, it was all he needed to hear from her.

And she had blown it.

Setsuna's story about the Silver Millennium and the Great War had scared her. Apart from Beryl, she never thought much to her mother having more enemies-but an alternate heir to the throne? That was certainly new, and it took her quite a bit of time to absorb the situation.

From everyone's perspective, Princess Hikage and the Shadow Family were after her and no one else, but Ami had pointed out the series of attacks around Tokyo, and the strange light that they seemed to be looking for. That, they were completely clueless about.

She hadn't stayed to listen of course. After Haruka and Michiru's inhuman behaviour to the Three Lights, she had locked herself in Rei's room. The Sailor Wars were over, and it was proven by her specifically, that even Galaxia had once been good-why couldn't Haruka and Michiru understand that the Starlights weren't enemies?

Usagi sighed and put the phone down in its place, but stood her eyes still glued to it. Another call wouldn't make any difference. Their voice mail was full, and it wasn't as if she knew where they lived. Their sudden appearance was enough to cause a riot amongst the women in town. They couldn't exactly declare their address for everyone to find out, could they?

What ever this new movie was-it was taking forever. If they had enrolled in classes, Taiki was smart enough to know that senior year was far more important that any other grade. Of course, the three never really did have a problem with tests or their school marks. So she would have to wait.

Minako had used her inside resources to gain more information, but apparently Akari being the new manager, had kept everything to a strict minimum on the details. That was the first. Minako was always updated on the Three Lights. She wasn't accustomed to coming back empty handed.

"Hopefully…" she mumbled to herself.

"Usagi?"

Chibiusa had peaked her head out from around the corner, her hand rested on the wall. She had been standing there for a while actually, and the blonde, odango atama had been so engrossed in her phone calls that she hadn't noticed.

"Usagi," she called again, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

The older girl's head nodded slowly, but didn't turn, her eyes still clued on the telephone.

"Chibiusa-chan," she whispered. "Do you hate me?"

Chibiusa looked on in worry, and moved to stand next to her, head tilting up to try and look at Usagi through her bangs.

"Besides the obvious," she chuckled trying to dry the tension. "Why would I be mad at you?" she said more gently.

"It's like everyone's mad at me," Usagi started with a small smile. "I-I love Mamo-chan, b-but Seiya is a close friend. I don't understand why we can't see each other. Is it that bad? Am I a bad person for wanting to-wanting to see him…"

Chibiusa bit her bottom lip, and she looked to the ground, her hands fidgeting. "Usagi," she said. "I don't think you're a bad a person for wanting to see him. The others-Haruka-san, I think they're just worried about you. But if you ask me, I like Seiya." She grinned and nodded to Usagi who had finally turned to look at her, a small blush on her cheeks.

"You do?" Usagi asked.

"Hn." Chibiusa nodded again, smiling.

"Chibiusa…" Usagi exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "Arigatou!"

* * *

"Finally!"

"Don't tell me that you're so anxious to be in bed right now?" Taiki commented as he slipped the key into the slot, and turned the knob. "May I remind you that we have a test coming up this week. It's a good thing that Guroma-sensei complied to emailing me the notes while we were away. We still have to be top notch though."

Yaten gave him a sheepish look and pushed past Seiya into the room. "No, _you_ have to be on top. I am naturally talented, as you both know," he said with a small smirk.

Seiya rolled his eyes and slumped on the couch in a deep sigh.

"Seiya," Taiki stated. "Feet off."

Giving him a glare, Seiya did as he was told and took his legs off the sofa, but opted instead of resting them on the table.

"Better?" he asked.

Taiki gave a defeated sigh and turned towards the blinking system by the desk. "What's this? Thirty two messages?"

"Just delete them," Yaten drawled, as he took off his blazer, hanging it by the coat rack, only to look in disgust at Seiya's who lay forgotten on the floor. "It's probably those fans again. And here I thought that Akari-san was doing a good job keeping our information closed. Guess not."

Taiki pressed the button instead.

"_Seiya, it's me. I just wanted to apologize about what happened-I never meant to-"_

Click.

"What did you do that for?" Seiya exclaimed. He had bolted from his seat and was making his way towards the two who stood by the telephone.

Yaten ignored him and clicked the button again.

"_Your messages have been deleted."_

Seiya grabbed onto the collar on Yaten's dress shirt and lifted him up effortlessly. "What the hell did you just do?" he half yelled.

"You're delusional, aren't you?" Yaten spat out and slapped Seiya's hand off. "You're really doing this again? Wake up, Seiya! They don't need us!"

Seiya gritted his teeth, his fists clenched and he tore his eyes away.

"Yaten is right," Taiki finally said. "An alliance with the Senshi of this solar system could have been useful to our mission, but they have made it clear." He made his way to the couch to sit and closed his eyes in thought. "A civil war between the people of the Silver Millennium is not any of our business."

"That's only because Haruka's saying so! Odango didn't even get a chance to-"

Yaten slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Seiya snap out of it!" he said. "Your _Odango_, didn't even bother defending us against those two! We're not wanted. That's as clear as day." He turned towards Taiki. "Besides, they said they lived over one thousand years ago, didn't they? Who knows what else they're hiding from us. How about getting a full explanation from your _Odango_ now."

Seiya made another attempt at him, but Taiki growled in disapproval.

"Stop!" he grumbled. "This is no time to be fighting. May I remind you two that we are on an important mission from our Princess, and till now we still haven't figured out what she sent us here for."

The two didn't respond, but instead kept their glares on one another.

"You're right," Yaten stated. "We have better things to do than worry about Sailor Moon and the rest of them. I will contact the Princess and try to get more information. I can't wait to get out of here." He turned and slammed the door to his room.

"Seiya," Taiki started again. "I didn't think it would come to this again. Don't think that I don't understand how you feel."

"You do, do you?" Seiya grumbled.

Taiki nodded. "Hn. We have grown fond of Sailor Moon, no, Tsukino, Usagi as well. May I remind you that she helped restore life to our Princess and defeated the Chaos. She has earned my deepest respect, but you must understand, Seiya. This is not our battle. They have hidden things from us that could easily put us in danger, as well as our Princess and our home planet. We don't want to go through what we already did when Galaxia attacked. It's too much, Seiya."

Seiya stared at his hands. He had been clenching them too hard, his nails implementing marks in his palm. His shoulders relaxed somewhat, but he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"And Seiya? Pick up your jacket."

* * *

"What? Usagi-chan's not in school today?" Makoto whispered behind her hand as Guroma-sensei preached on.

Minako nodded. "Usagi-chan's Papa came in from business. He hasn't been back for a while so she's taking the days off till he leaves again," she whispered back.

Makoto nodded, but Seiya's ears perked up. He leaned past a classmate's desk.

"Odango won't be here? For how long?" he asked.

"Seiya!" Yaten warned.

"You stay out of this," Seiya grumbled.

"Stop talking!" Guroma-sensei exclaimed, slamming his book to his desk. "If you two have differences, settle them after class, not during the lesson."

"Sorry," Seiya mumbled.

Yaten simply huffed, his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

Chibiusa stuffed the triangular shaped cake into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down. "So good!" she chirped.

"Chibiusa-chan," Miki started, her hand to her mouth as she patted with the napkin. "You should really chew before you speak…ano, you could choke," she said.

Mimi chuckled, and rested her arms behind her head. "Wouldn't that be a shame?" she hinted.

Chibiusa glared at her, her mouth still full. "I don't hear you complaining about Usagi," she grumbled.

Usagi, who had been eating peacefully with cake splattered on her cheeks turned to glare at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't look at me," Chibiusa started. "Mimi-chan started it."

Mimi blushed and turned to Usagi, giving a nervous laugh. "I-It's nothing like that. She's clearly out of line, ne?"

Usagi nodded in a huff.

Miki giggled at their behaviour and turned to Kenji who was settled in the arm chair, reading the morning paper. "Thank you so much, Kenji-papa," she said. "These cakes are really good."

Kenji pushed back his glasses, and smiled at them. "You're welcome, Miki-chan. I don't usually get thanks from these two," he said and gestured to Usagi and Chibiusa. He gave a half laugh.

"Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan are used to it I suppose," Ikuko stated as she poured them their glass of milk.

It was devoured instantly.

"Usagi-oneesan just has a stomach of a hippopotamus, that's why," Shingo laughed.

Usagi knocked him over the head. "What did you say?" she exclaimed.

"I said that you have a stomach of a-"

Her hands had tangled themselves around his neck and he in turn, grabbed onto her hair.

The three Chibis looked on with sweat drops on their heads.

"Well it looks like everything's just as I left them," Kenji laughed.

* * *

"Where did that baka go?"

Chibiusa peeked her head through the crack of the opened door. She gasped at the sight. The odango atama had her leg out her window and was trying to push the rest of her body out the tiny frame.

"What are you doing?" Chibiusa muttered, a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"C-Chibiusa!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise and hit her head on the glass.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" Chibiusa whispered.

Usagi blushed and scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously. "W-What're you talking about? Seeing who?"

Chibiusa gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to use the window. There's a door downstairs."

"I know that!" Usagi shot back. Her shoulders slumped. "I just-I-"

"Usagi," Chibiusa groaned. "I really don't mind. Really!"

"But-"

"It's okay, Usagi-chan," Chibiusa started again. "You guys are close friends right? Close friends…they're important." A small pink tinge appeared on her cheeks.

Usagi sighed. "It's not that. Mama won't let me out because Papa's here," she said.

Chibiusa's eye twitched. "Is that so?" She gave a defeated sigh. "Well if you must know, Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa went out to get dinner. If you hurry, you can make it before they come back."

Usagi beamed and raised her arm in the air. "Alright! Usagi full force and super speed-Here I come!" she exclaimed, causing Chibiusa's face to contort sweat drops all over her head.

She bolted out the door, past Miki who had her nose buried in a book and Mimi who had fallen asleep on the living room couch. She had barely passed the gates when a voice called out to stop her.

"Koneko-chan."

Usagi gasped, her feet coming to a halt. "H-Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan!"

The two stood next to Haruka's car, stoic and unreadable. Haruka stepped to stand in front of her, frowning as she did so.

"Koneko," she started. "Where are you heading off to?"

Michiru nodded. "Isn't it dinner time? Family should be together for this, ne?" she said.

Usagi took a step back involuntarily. "I-Actually I-"

"Do not tell me you were on your way to see him," Haruka grumbled.

From the folds of her pockets Usagi could tell that her hands were clenched and she lowered her head in defeat.

"You're here guarding me?" she asked.

"Princess," Michiru started. "You must understand that we are doing this for you."

Haruka nodded. "This is our battle, as our ancestors have fought many years ago, so will we. By putting them in the situation, you are endangering their lives. Don't you see, Koneko-chan? We will handle this all on our own," she explained.

"And they have their own mission. We shouldn't get distracted with their affairs," Michiru insisted.

Usagi kept her head down, staring at their shoes. "Endanger them?" she whispered.

"Hn." Haruka nodded. "It's important that you stay safe. Sneaking out like this will only give the enemy an advantage."

"Usagi?"

Ikuko and Kenji had pulled over and was staring at Haruka and Michiru with questioning looks.

"Good evening, Tsukino-san," Michiru greeted with a smile. "We were just passing by and thought to visit Usagi-chan for a bit. I hope we weren't intruding." She held out her hand to Ikuko. "I am Kaioh, Michiru."

"Tenoh, Haruka," Haruka said with a smile, offering her hand to Kenji.

The two parents took it, with smiles.

"My my," Ikuko said with a blush. "What a beautiful couple you two make. Usagi didn't tell us you'd be coming by. We just bought dinner. Care to join us?"

Haruka nodded. "Hn. That would be nice," she said and they followed her through the gates.

Usagi sighed in defeat and meant to follow them.

"Usagi," Kenji called out. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Usagi felt Haruka's eyes on her, but nodded anyways.

"On second thought," Haruka said. "I think I've forgotten something in the car, I'll be right back."

Michiru followed Ikuko inside, her eyes serious as she peered at her partner making her way to their vehicle.

Usagi felt a sweat drop on her forehead as Haruka's head popped up from the behind the steering wheel, peering over them.

"Usagi, has something been bothering you?" Kenji asked, his tone serious.

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Are you and Mamoru having problems again?" he asked, his eyes worried.

"Me and Mamo-chan?" Usagi started, then went to staring back at her feet.

Kenji sighed a small smile on his lips. "Let's go for a walk, ne, Usagi?"

She nodded and followed him down the pavement.

"You know if you really like this boy, I suppose-" he choked at his words, trying his best to get them out. "-I suppose we're going to have to have 'the talk.'"

Usagi gasped, her face red and her arms waving. Behind the bushes she could feel Haruka's presence and simply wanted to die on the spot. As if the situation was embarrassing enough as it was.

"No, no! I don't really think we have to-"

Kenji put his hand up to stop her. "No, let me finish. Liking someone is totally different from love, Usagi," he started.

"S-So that's what you meant?" Usagi sighed in relief a sweat drop on her head.

He ignored her and went on. "Long before I met your mama I thought I was in love with a woman named Kira."

"Kira?" she blinked, still confused.

Kenji nodded. "It was a long time ago and I was young. My parents and friends really liked her. We knew each other since we were kids," he glanced up at the sky, a smile on his face. "I was so in love. Everything was laid out for me. I really thought that the future was set in stone for the both of us."

"The future…" Usagi managed.

"Hn. Of course then I met your mama," his eyes changed and became expressive. "and everything changed. We were friends at first. Actually, she was taking a cooking course back then and I was into business. We were in the same hallway. I had a hard time with it actually." He paused to laugh at his own fault. "And your mama helped me with everything. Told me not to give up on my dreams and all that. We got closer after the semester ended. Of course my parents were angry, and my friends didn't like her, but it only pushed us closer."

Usagi felt her cheeks redden.

"We went through a lot, your mama and I," he continued. "And it wasn't as if Kira didn't like us being friends, but some part of me felt horrible. I felt unfaithful."

"Unfaithful?" Usagi whispered, blinking.

He nodded. "Everyone made it seem like it. I felt like no one understood us, but the further I was away from her, the worst it got. Your mama has a kind soul. She didn't mind at all, despite all the bad things people said about her and I, she still stuck by my side. Without realizing it, I was falling in love with her. Kira was the one who noticed first. She confronted me about it. She wasn't mad at all and said she didn't blame me. She was happy for me actually. It took a good while to realize that we had grown apart. I think it was because of all the pressure from everyone wanting us to be together that we felt like we had to. We ended things as friends, and boy was I glad when I found out your mama felt the same way. Ha! Imagine the chaos if she didn't!"

Her cheeks still red, Usagi felt a smile on her lips. "Papa, I never knew," she said.

Kenji gave a half hearted laugh, a blush on his cheeks as well. "Well…" he turned to her. "I just wanted you to know. That liking someone is completely different from love, and if you love this Mamoru, then I support you," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Papa…"

"Such a touching story."

Usagi followed the voice and saw a figure in the shadows. "Who's there?"

Peridat made her entrance, flicking her hair behind her shoulders and gave a small chuckle. "It really was touching. Such love could only mean that you're the owner of the white shine." She pointed her long manicured finger at Kenji.

"Just who are you?" Kenji demanded.

She only smirked at him. "Silly me, where are my manners? I am the Seventh Daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow, Peridat," she declared. "Don't think that your disguise can fool me!"

Kenji blinked a small sweat drop at the side of his glasses. "Disguise?"

"Papa, run!" Usagi cried and stood in front of him protectively.

"Not so fast!" Peridat growled and held her hand out. "Show me your shine! Gladioli Poppy!"

"Usagi, get back to the house-" Kenji cried out as the dark beam engulfed him.

"Papa!"

Peridat was shocked. "O-Orange?" she mumbled. "Just my luck. You really _are _just old and pathetic, aren't you?"

"Change him back!" Usagi begged, tears in her eyes.

"Change him back?" Peridat mimicked, then laughed. "Sorry, I'm afraid there's no going back. Come forth Hikage-Ikaru, the Dark Wraith!" she announced.

Usagi glanced back at her father who was still levitated and watched at the dark smoke engulf him. "No! Stop it! Papa!"

The Dark Wraith stepped forth from the shadows, giving a toothy grin to the blonde girl who was still quivering in her spot.

"Get rid of her quickly, Ikaru. I don't like pesky, little girls whimpering," Peridat said with a sigh.

Ikaru laughed, his grizzly hair wild. "Dinner," it growled, baring its fangs, and lunged at Usagi.

"Papa, stop!" she managed and leapt away, landing on her knees and bracing herself with her arms. "I wont let you take him." She grasped her brooch. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Peridat blinked.

Usagi gasped, frozen at her spot, and raised her arm higher. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Peridat's piercing laugh echoed throughout the streets. "Look at the poor thing. She's gone mentally unstable. Dark Wraith-finish her off."

"Not so fast!"

"Who's there?" Peridat hissed.

The two figures in the distance stood side by side, the rose petals blowing in the wind at their entrance.

"I wont let you turn a loving father into one of your puppets. Guided by the new era, Sailor Uranus. Acts with elegance."

"Also guided by the new era, I am Sailor Neptune. Acts with grace!"

"Sailor Senshi?" Peridat muttered, then glanced at her wrist. She gave a small smirk. "About time, I was waiting for you. Now come to me, dearest Senshi." She held out her wrist, and beckoned to them with her index finger.

Instead, Ikaru lunged forth, its claws sharp and reaching for the two. Uranus leapt, as did Neptune.

"World Shaking!"

Usagi felt her lip tremble at Uranus and Neptune's shocked expression. The Senshi of Wind still had her hand raised, but it did not glow the usual bright hue. Not a second later, their fukus began fading, the ribbons of their henshin breaking.

"W-What?-"

The laughter echoed again, this time louder. "My, my. Look what we have here. Aren't you two a little bit young to be fighting? Tsk, kids these days," Peridat mocked, shaking her head.

The two had reverted back to their original clothing, Haruka in her beige blazer and matching pants and Michiru in her summer dress. Their eyes were wide, mouths open, and the Dark Wraith lunged again with a feral roar.

"Haruka-chan! Michiru-chan! Watch out!" Usagi cried.

Haruka reacted faster and pushed her partner aside just quick enough to prevent the creature's arm from coming down on her neck. She gripped at the hairy appendage trying to push it off with her legs.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed and made out into a quick run.

She grasped at Ikaru's shoulders trying to pull him off her struggling partner.

Peridat only continued to laugh, before she turned to Usagi, who was still in shock. "Well that takes care of them. Now what to do with you," she said with a hint of amusement. "I could use a good work out. Gladioli Poppy!"

She held her palm out and Usagi gasped in alarm at the dark beam headed her way.

"Usagi!"

Her back hit the concrete and she groaned, staring up at Chibiusa who had just pushed her and was slowly crushing her stomach with her weight.

"Usagi-baka!" Chibiusa cried, and made to stand. "When an enemy's attacking, don't just stand there!"

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san are in trouble!" Miki exclaimed.

"Chibiusa-chan!" Mimi reminded.

The pink haired odango atama nodded. "Hn!" Grabbing the key necklace from around her neck she grasped it tightly and held it out. "Silver Millennium," she started, the tips of the key suddenly glowing, "…Time Key, Charge!"

"W-What-?" Peridat gasped and shielded her eyes with her arm.

The bright white glow burst forth and surrounded the Dark Wraith. It screamed, "Shine!" as the shadows left Kenji's body and was sent back into the darkness, the orange shine once again bright.

Peridat gritted her teeth, her fist clenched. "I wont forget this!" she hissed, and was gone in her black smoke.

"Haruka!" Michiru managed and a look of relief finally spread across her face, when she noticed that her lover was indeed unharmed.

"Just a scratch," Haruka muttered and gave her a reassuring smile. "But..-Koneko-chan!"

"I think she's in shock," Mimi guessed at Usagi's unreadable expression.

The blonde was still on her knees and looking at the spot where Peridat had disappeared, her mouth still gaping.

"Usagi-baka! Snap out of it!" Chibiusa exclaimed. "We did it. We won, and Kenji-papa is okay!"

"S-Sailor Moon…" Usagi finally said, her words dragging. "I-I can't transform into Sailor Moon…"

* * *

"And you couldn't transform?"

Usagi nodded slowly. "Hn. It's the first time it's happened. I don't know…Maybe I did something wrong," she muttered.

Haruka shook her head. "No, our transformations were also reverted," she said.

"After she held out her wrist, we were back to our original selves," Michiru added.

"Hmm, Peridat, the seventh daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow…" Rei mumbled in deep thought.

"A new tactic perhaps?" Ami suggested.

"Who ever they are," Makoto said, while zipping up her jacket, "It's a whole new problem now." She sighed. "As if we don't have enough…"

"So it's as I've feared."

They turned, not surprised to see Sestuna and Hotaru standing by the top steps at Hikawa shrine. The night air blew, causing their hair to swirl in the wind.

"Why am I not surprised that you know what's happening," Haruka shot at her.

Setsuna ignored her, and made to step closer. "You said she held out her wrist at you, and your transformations faded. Did you see anything? A dark fragment perhaps?" she said.

Michiru nodded. "Embedded in her glove," she whispered.

"So they have recovered the Dark Jewel," Setsuna mumbled, her eyes to the floor.

Hotaru turned to look at her a worried look on her face. "I-It's hard to remember," she tried.

"Don't strain yourself," Setsuna replied and turned to the Senshi. "A fragment of darkness, and once owned by the Dark Shadow Spirit himself, the Dark Jewel…"

"The Dark Jewel…" Usagi repeated in half a whisper.

Setsuna nodded. "I thought that it had been destroyed in the Great Battle. The Dark Jewel was the reason as to why the Weapons of Lights were created," she started. "At a time before the Silver Millennium, a strange entity that resembled a meteor rock fell from the skies and landed on the deserted moon. Queen Serenity's great grandmother, had been travelling at the time, along with her dearest friend, the Dark Shadow Spirit. When they came across the rock, they found it to have unusual powers. From it, they forged a mystical energy of stone, each to keep for themselves. Queen Serenity's great grandmother, chose to use her power of love and purity, her devotion her strongest trait, and manifested the Ginzuishou from the rock."

At the Senshi's shocked expressions, she continued. "And the Dark Spirit Shadow, used his powers of darkness to harness the rock and created the Dark Jewel," Setsuna sighed. "The powers of the Ginzuishou and the Dark Jewel were far too great. It enabled them to create their kingdoms. The first Queen Serenity created the Silver Millennium upon the moon, and the Dark Shadow Spirit made his within the shadows. They were good friends, but both decided that they each needed their own warriors to protect their new homes. Queen Serenity used the powers of the Ginzuishou to create the eight planets, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. From the newly born stars, her warriors were born, the Sailor Senshi. The Dark Shadow Spirit consumed by his loneliness, created his daughter, Princess Hikage, and an army of his own, all a part of the Dark Shadow Family. They lived in peace…"

"But that was until Princess Hikage tried to kill our Princess," Haruka interrupted.

Setsuna nodded. "Princess Hikage used the powers of the Dark Jewel in the attack against the White Moon. The Senshi of the Eight Planets were outmatched," she said. "They found themselves as mere humans, without power nor agility to fight in the battle."

"But why is that, Setsuna-san?" Ami asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

The Keeper of Time hesitated, her eyes glued to the stone floor. "The Sailor Senshi gather their powers from the Ginzuishou, but since the Ginzuishou and the Dark Jewel are related, they are unable to harm each other," she said.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Minako half whispered.

"Like a Yin and Yang effect…" Ami mumbled

The dark haired woman nodded. "The closer the Dark Jewel is to the Sailor Senshi or to the people of the White Moon, the stronger it gets. We are unable to harm it. Who ever possesses the Dark Jewel would be immune to people of the White Moon, and vice versa," Setsuna finished.

"That's why our transformations disappeared," Haruka said with a frown, Usagi nodding.

"The Weapons of Light were forged to enable the Sailor Senshi to fight against the Dark Spirit Family without the use of their Senshi forms, and so far…"

"Saturn is the only one who has one," Michiru finished for her.

Noticing the sudden silence, Chibiusa lifted herself from her seat, followed by Mimi and Miki, their faces confident. "So do we, remember?" she declared.

"Come to think of it" Usagi suggested and leaned close to her future daughter with a suspicious look. "How _did_ you get those anyway?"

Chibiusa's face contorted. "What are you trying to say, hmm?" she exclaimed.

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, I don't know. I get the feeling that the three of you are hiding something," she started, half jokingly.

Everyone remained silent. Ami looking at her shoes, Rei's lip twitching, Makoto and Minako had taken upon looking at the trees, and Setsuna with her eyes still deeply glued to the ground.

"What?" Usagi asked with a small laugh. "I was just joking." she said and turned to the Chibis again. "I bet Neo Queen Serenity gave you those, am I right?"

Chibiusa simply crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Usagi-baka."

"Even after everything, they still have time to argue…" the Inner Senshi said with a sigh as they watch the two bicker into the night.

Setsuna and Hotaru gave each other worried looks, glancing up at the dark sky.

"There are no stars out," Hotaru whispered in the cold air.

"Hn." And Setusna nodded with her, her eyes steady and hard.

* * *

Does it seem like my chapters get shorter and shorter? You're right! I think it depends on my break down actually. Again not much Seiya/Usagi interaction, but it's getting to it alright! I hope you liked it.

Another rant: Usagi is, and always will be a bubbly, and happy blonde. She will not in anyway get 'highlights' in her hair, change her hairdo, dress in anything skimpy, or wear 'eye shadow' to bring out her eyes. She also wont be turning into this 'gorgeous, and perfect woman with all these manners all of a sudden like I've read in some fan fiction. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being mean, but all of those things do not make up Usagi, and it wont be like that in my fanfic at all.

Now to answer some questions:

I thought I had put in an A/N at the end of chapter 3, but maybe I didn't. Haruka will not be a "bad" person in this story. Period. I do know that Chibiusa will not be born if Usagi and Seiya do not get together, but it's all a part of the story and there is a reason as to why Haruka is acting the way she is. She is in denial. Plain and simple. I don't want to get into explaining it so much without ruining the plot. A good example would be if you have your first boyfriend/girlfriend, your parents could be in denial of the whole thing, or if you're sneaking out, skipping class, what ever you want to call it. Haruka needs to accept the fact, but has a hard time doing so. Haruka is not trying to kill Chibiusa, and she is probably not even thinking about that at the moment, or clearly for the matter. Remember, Haruka/Michiru in Sailor Moon S, didn't care if anyone got hurt, as long as the Earth was safe and prosperous. Think of them as acting out like they did in that season. There is nothing to fix about the story. If you want to see how the plot works out then please wait and review for the upcoming chapters. The Haruka/Seiya chapter will unfortunately be chapter 12, which I already have a break down for, until then, wait and see =)

Also another question to be answered. The Inner Senshi knowing about Usagi/Seiya. Sorry, I'm not really understanding the question, but in Sailor Stars, I'm certain that they knew that Seiya had feelings for her (as if it wasn't so obvious already, he's so sweet to her, awwh), so in this 'continuation,' the Inner Senshi are aware that Seiya and Usagi's closeness could be extremely awkward for Chibiusa. That was of course, until they found out about what Pluto was hiding. (chapter 2)

As for Mamoru being in the story-Yes he will be. He's much too important to suddenly 'disappear,' die, or cheat on Usagi out of nowhere.

I hope this answers some of everyone's questions. Please let me know if anything else is unclear. Thanks and please review!


	5. Without Powers!

One Heart

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: I don't, don't' don't already! *cries*

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, first of all. I can't say I was too happy with the lack of reviews, since the chapter 4 clearly had a lot of hits. It just proves that people are simply not reviewing, which is fine with me. Although, I would really appreciate some feedback. This chapter was especially very hard to write. So please review, and enjoy!

Chapter 5: Without Powers! The Senshi's Battle Against the Dark Daughters

* * *

The girl's pale eyes blinked slowly, then she forced her fists to rub against them and blinked again. She even tapped at her ears, worried that she had gone delusional. She had been peeking for quite some time, pressed against the cold wall, afraid of being caught. The tips of her toes were already numb from tip-toeing across the crystal floors. Having treaded slowly and lightly, she was positive that not even a rodent could hear her.

"What are you doing?"

Oparu made to gasp, but held her mouth closed with her hands. Saffira had crept up behind her, though her older sister didn't seemed bothered at all. She stood tall and firm, her dark, shoulder length hair tilted to the side following the direction of her head.

"Saffira-oneesan, shh!" the youngest spoke, a finger to her lips.

There she was holding her mighty breath, afraid of being caught in the act, and her sister just pranced along without a care in the world.

Saffira looked on past Oparu's shoulders, to the purple haired figure who stood by the projection crystal. She never did understand her younger sister's foolish attempts in sabotaging Peridat. It was all quite childish really, but it wasn't as if she could blame her. Their older sister had quite the habit of opening her mouth for pure, degrading criticism.

"She's been standing there laughing to herself for as long as I can remember," Oparu started, slouching back into her crouching position. "Do you think she's finally lost it?"

Saffira didn't reply, but proceeded towards her older sister, much to Oparu's warned whispers.

"Oneesan," Saffira began, as she found herself facing the shorter one's back. "Find something amusing?"

Peridat gave one last giggle, and turned her head. "I do actually," she said. "In fact, it's even funnier than Oparu's silly attempt over there." She motioned with her thumb back towards where the blue haired girl was crouched, smirking.

Oparu gasped. "You knew I was there?" She pouted.

"Please," Peridat drawled, finding interest in her newest manicure. "You're as heavy as a… now what do these humans call them…oh that's right-an elephant. I could hear you coming a mile a way," she stated, and threw her head back to laugh.

"Now, now, sisters shouldn't fight."

A figure had appeared, grabbing onto the back of Oparu's clothes as she lunged for her older sister, teeth bared, and her hair wild.

"Garnetta-oneesan!" Saffira gasped.

Peridat's laughter died, and Oparu's lips trembled, her eyes on the floor.

The eldest of the Dark Daughters took accustomed to her surroundings, her dark, maroon eyes on the projection crystal. Her hair was pulled up and tied, the long strands braided and fell down her spine, almost reaching the back of her knees. She approached the crystal, her heels making a soft noise on the floors.

"Uh, oh…"

"Someone has made Garneta-oneesan angry."

Another two had appeared, instead hanging upside down from the ceiling in the shadows. They were twins almost; their outfits incredibly alike with the exception of one wearing a light green, and the other in white. They giggled at one another and grasped each other's hands.

"She's not!" Oparu wailed, stomping her foot. "Are you, Garnetta-oneesan?" Her bottom lip was out and quivered, as she stared at her eldest sister's back.

"Angry, she is," the one in green stated, wagging her finger.

The other nodded. "Extremely mad. So mad in fact that-"

"Enough, Emeralda, Deamanda," Garnetta suddenly interrupted, her voice firm.

The two looked at each other, raising eyebrows.

"You are all giving Onee-sama a headache, I suggest you stop this irritating chatter." Rubi came next, her long auburn hair trailing behind her. "Children, honestly."

"Older than you we are," Emeralda chirped, with a frown in response.

"Much, much older," Deamanda mimicked.

Oparu pouted again at the situation and looked to Saffira for help, but was ignored. Her attention turning instead to the next sister who appeared. Short, and looking much younger than Oparu, though older than them both, she was a tiny girl dressed in a periwinkle blue, tutu-like dress, her hair done up in two buns held together by ribbons. She trotted in the room, a bounce to her step.

"I love reunions, don't you?" she giggled.

"Pearu-oneesan," Saffira started. "You're here as well?"

The little one nodded happily, her eyes like small hills.

"A very special occasion," Emeralda interrupted, still hanging and looking down on them all.

"Very special indeed," Deamanda finished.

"Silence."

The room of sisters fell deathly quiet, none daring to even breathe. They looked upon Garnetta, who had not moved from her spot, her eyes fixated upon the projection with arms crossed over her chest. Eyebrows narrowing, she gave a small growl.

"Have you located them?" she started.

They all looked at one another, unsure who she was talking to, when the last two sisters appeared from the crystal floors, their long hair spilling behind them.

"Well, Amathias?" Garnetta demanded, her tone harsher.

The blonde stepped up. "It seems that there is a strange aura that surrounds this planet," she started. "We are unable to locate the people of the White Moon while this aura still lingers."

Garnetta's eyes darkened, though she kept her back to them. "Is that so?" she said. "And what do you plan to do about it, Aquarianne?"

Aquarianne stepped next to her blonde sister, and flicked her long and flowing aqua hair behind her shoulder, a smirk playing on her lips. "There is this contraption these humans use for entertainment. I've heard that it can be seen by just about anyone in the planet. If we play our cards right, they should come to us," she said.

Oparu, Saffira and Peridat stood confused, but Garnetta just smirked to herself.

"Very well," she said.

* * *

"The darkness is approaching," Hotaru whispered, her hair blowing the wind.

Setsuna nodded, as they towered amongst the city atop the tallest building in Tokyo. As she had predicted the sun had not appeared in days, dark clouds instead covered the horizon. Her lips twitched nervously.

"You are our only hope," Setsuna began, looking at the girl who stood barely to her shoulders.

Hotaru didn't reply, but looked on, her eyes hard, face expressionless. "I will not let harm come to the Princess," she said.

Setsuna closed her eyes briefly. "Then I'm glad."

* * *

Sighing and leaning his chin on his palm, Seiya's lips twisted around in annoyance. It had been weeks, and the blonde sitting in front of him hadn't even glanced his way, let alone spoken with him. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. He was rather good at it, or so he thought. She was just better at evading him. That, and with Taiki and Yaten around dragging him off, he hadn't had much time in cornering her. She usually sat with her friends anyhow, and approaching the usual, bubbly girls wasn't one he'd rather deal with at the moment.

They were different, as was she. Usagi was late as usual, but oddly quiet, even eating her lunch without so much as a smile. Minako who usually tagged after Yaten, hadn't so much as attempted to bump elbows with him while they sat together in class. Makoto had been in deep thought in most the lectures, gazing out through the windows, almost in alert, and Ami…she had always been quiet, but hadn't gotten a perfect score on the last exam. He supposed Taiki was happy about this, but the odd behaviour had to stop.

When they had visited Earth almost two years ago, he knew that Taiki and Yaten often acted the same, focused solely on their mission. He knew that they were angry with him for becoming close with Usagi and her friends, but it hadn't interfered with their mission at all. In fact, everything had worked out for the better. Shouldn't the Earth Senshi follow their own advice? Why were they being left in the dark?

"Seiya."

He blinked, staring down a the hand on his desk.

Yaten leaned forward, his eyebrows knitting together. "Class has been over for five minutes. How long are you planning on staying exactly?" he asked.

Seiya responded with a quick glare, pushing himself up from his seat and left without a word. He didn't know why he was so mad. They were right after all. He had tried several times, but his Odango hadn't even given him a moment to spare. It was all getting frustrating.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, digging his hands deep in his pockets and stared off at the florescent lights on the ceiling.

"Odango…" he whispered.

"Seiya-kun?"

His eyes widened and he turned his head.

Ami stood a few feet away from him, her school books gathered in her arms. Her face seemed haggard and lonely, like the rest of them.

They both stood facing each other, neither saying a word. He was looking off, hoping that Usagi would make an appearance, but it looked as if she was alone.

"Seiya-kun," she started again, her eyes to the floor. "Usagi-chan, she's been-"

"Why? What's wrong with Odango?" he interrupted, suddenly ready to attack. His fists were clenched.

Ami blinked at him, then gave a small smile. "It's really caring of you to worry so much about her," she said. "There's nothing wrong. I was just wondering if we could talk?"

His shoulders relaxed, and he straightened his back, a hopeful look on his face. "Hn."

"I'm sure you've noticed Usagi-chan's behaviour lately. Please don't blame anything on her or hold any grudges. It's been extremely hard on her especially. We're all trying to adjust. Along with this new enemy, we've all been having our own problems," she said.

"You mean you still haven't found a way on defeating the youma?" Seiya asked.

Ami nodded her head slowly, but unsurely. "We have…but-"

"Seiya."

Taiki had stepped out from class, having finished his talk with Guroma-sensei, and was glaring down at the blue haired girl.

"Mizuno-san," he greeted in monotone.

Ami kept her lips together, then finally replied. "Taiki-san," she half whispered.

"Taiki-" Seiya started.

"We have rehearsal. I hate being late," Taiki interrupted.

It came out as a warning, and by the look of defeat on Ami's face, Seiya guessed that she had seen it coming as well.

The two brothers glared at each other, then Seiya turned to head off down the hallway, not wanting another argument to suffice.

Taiki made to follow, but Ami's voice stopped him. He didn't turn his back however, and kept his face cold, raising an eyebrow, although she couldn't see it.

"Taiki-san," she started. "Can we please talk?"

"About what?"

"I just don't want everything to be as it was two years ago," she said. "It's extremely hard on Usagi-chan, and she's very fragile right now. I know we all have our differences, but please don't look down on us because of Haruka-san and Michiru-san's decision. We'd like to have you-"

"Mizuno-san," he interrupted, his ton harsh. "What ever problems that you face on your planet, are your problems, not ours. I admit that working together with Sailor Moon gave us the advantage. We learned many things from her, but a battle between your people or what ever it was that had occurred those many years ago, only proves that we know nothing about each other."

"Then let us get to know one another!" Ami shot back.

A small smirk appeared on Taiki's face, and he kept his eyes closed. "I'm afraid that is not possible," he stated. "Like before, we're here on a mission. Dragging us along into this mess is an extremely selfish decision." He heard her gasp, but continued. "We fought together because we had a common enemy; Galaxia-And now that she is gone, and our home planet is safe, there is no need to work together."

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed.

He turned his head slightly surprised at her outburst.

"We're not planning on dragging the three of you into anything. Seiya-kun is important to Usagi-chan. Haven't we learned the first time that there is no keeping those two apart? We stuck by your side in those battles because we cared about you-because you were our friends. We can all help each other out again if we just try," she explained.

Taiki sighed. "Is that so?" he started. "Once our mission is complete we will leave again. We will leave you to deal with your enemy, whether you fail or not. Are we the type of friends so important that you can brag about to others?"

Ami hadn't noticed that she was gripping her books rather tightly, and now her teeth were clamped together. She gave him a hard look, and nodded.

"Hn. I understand that you have other obligations to attend to, and we'd be glad to help. All I'm asking is that no one gets left behind. Please Taiki-san," she pleaded.

"Mizuno-san…" he whispered, his eyes expressive.

Taiki quickly regained himself and turned his back once again, following Seiya's steps down the hall without a response.

Ami held her books tightly against her chest, her head bowed slightly. "Taiki…"

* * *

Usagi looked down at her unpolished fingernails as she held the handle of her briefcase in front of her. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly as she walked. It was strange. For weeks now she had expected Seiya to pop out from the bushes, or even be waiting outside her house.

It was all so stupid. She had agreed not to see him, and was doing a good job hiding from him during the school breaks. Once, she had seen him walking down the same hall and had taken her lunch to eat in the washroom stall. Makoto had walked in to brush her hair, and heard her chomping way at her bento. Minako followed, then Ami, all of them deciding that they wouldn't be bothered if they stayed together in a 'no boys' room. Of course, having being labelled as the school's weirdos the next day didn't suit well with Minako, so they took instead of finding the most populated area in the school with the most girls. For certain, the Three Lights couldn't so much as step a foot without being carried away by their fans.

He cornered her though one day after school. He had been waiting by the gates, her only way out of the grounds, with a strange look on his face. They stood facing each other in silence. His eyes were sullen and looked like he hadn't slept in days. It took everything she had to walk away. She had barely brushed past him and broke out into a run right afterwards all the way home.

The only thing that could be worse was if what Haruka stated came true. She never wanted to put anyone in danger, and by the attack that came to her own father, she was certain that others would get involved too. That, and she was powerless to stop anything. This was all happening because of her.

Usagi's eyes watered, and she stopped, leaning her back against a nearby, stone wall. "I'm sorry Seiya… Everyone…"

"Usagi-chan!"

Luna was coming, running at full speed, and gasping for breath.

"Luna?" Usagi started, at her cat's distressed state.

"Usagi-chan, you have to come! Quickly!" Luna exclaimed.

The odango haired girl gathered herself and tried to keep up, as the black cat ran through the busy streets, cars honking. Usagi gave a small shriek here and there as she made her way through the intersection, bowing in apology as she went.

"Luna! Slow down!" she cried.

The cat didn't however, and kept her pace for a few more blocks, suddenly stopping, her red eyes glaring up. Usagi nearly tripped over her own feet, panting with her hair wild behind her.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

Luna gestured with her head, causing Usagi to pause. They had halted in front of a local electronics store, where several televisions were advertised through the transparent windows.

"W-What?"

A woman had appeared on the screen, not looking much like Natsumi Katsu from the early evening news, but was dressed rather strangely, dark eyes flashing and a smirk on her face. The other screens also changed and were replaced with her images, as were the large screen projectors for advertisements on the buildings.

"Sailor Senshi of the White Moon," the woman started, her voice deep.

Usagi gasped, and looked quickly around, noticing that several people had also stopped to point and stare at the strange woman, whispering to themselves.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she spoke again. "I am the First Daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow, Garnetta. I hear you have been causing problems for my younger sisters. That, I cannot let go unpunished. You will meet with me where the darkness is at its greatest tomorrow evening. If not, I will burn this planet you care so deeply for into nothing and drag it with me into the shadows! Decide. We will wait for you."

The screen went blank and soon Natsumi Katsu reappeared talking as if she hadn't been interrupted, pointing to case involving a car accident on the outskirts of town.

"Usagi-chan, we have to act quickly," Luna said. "Call the others now to meet at Hikawa Shrine!"

"Hn." Usagi nodded and took out her communicator.

* * *

"Tomorrow evening…"

"Where the darkness is at its greatest…"

"What could that possibly mean?"

The Senshi sat, a silence spreading over them. Rei with her hand on her chin as she glanced back and forth between her lap and the fire.

"You don't see anything, Rei-chan?" Luna asked.

The dark haired girl shook her head. "Where the darkness is at its greatest…" she repeated.

"I think," Ami started, typing away at her mini computer device, "that this Garnetta person is talking about the area in Tokyo where the dark aura gathers the most." She continued typing, not glancing at them. "And it's here!" She pointed to the screen.

"But there's nothing there," Minako stated.

"According to this, the land has been bought many times, each by different, wealthy businesses to be built into a new school, but it was never finished. People would constantly vanish, or get injured during the process of the construction," Ami explained.

"The dark aura," Makoto whispered.

The others nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi said with a sigh, staring at her lap.

"We have no choice but to go, ne, Koneko-chan?"

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru stood by the door way, and led themselves in, towering over the seated Inner Senshi.

"We have to fight," Michiru added.

"But how?" Minako managed.

Makoto sighed. "They're strong, and they have the Dark Jewel with them, don't they?"

"We'll have to do our best," Hotaru reasoned.

Rei and Ami nodded in agreement.

"Hn. We have to try!" Rei said.

"We'll find a way," Ami replied.

Usagi smiled at them, making her way to stand her fist hoisted in the air. "That's right! There hasn't been an enemy that we haven't overcome!" she chirped, her mouth open in a cheer.

"You're not going."

The blonde froze, eyes darting to Haruka's cold reaction.

"W-What-?"

"I meant what I said, Koneko-chan," she said again. "I don't think I need to repeat myself again."

Michiru nodded. "It is too dangerous for you to come, Usagi-chan. This is a trap, and it would be foolish to step right into it. You're the one that they're looking for."

"I'm not staying behind!" Usagi exclaimed, her fists clenched. "This is all happening because of me!"

"And that is why you should stay behind," Setsuna reasoned. "The enemy will be expecting us. They know that we protect Princess Serenity, and with you there, they will easily distinguish Sailor Moon to be you, Princess. We can't let that happen. You will stay, we will fight."

"But-"

Hotaru stepped forward, her face expressionless. "I will stay behind to protect you," she said. "As I possess the Weapon of Light, I will assure you, Princess, that they wont get past these doors."

Haruka looked down at her tiny frame. "Do not fail, Hotaru-chan," she said.

Hotaru simply nodded.

"But how will we fight them if we can't transform?" Rei wondered, her lips twisting nervously.

"Destroy the source of their power," Haruka started.

"The Dark Jewel," Michiru finished.

Makoto slammed her fist in her other hand as she stood. "Right. We get close enough to destroy those jewels and we'll get our powers back."

The others nodded in agreement. "Hn!"

"But what if you all get hurt?" Usagi complained, her eyes filled with worry. "I'm sure that if we ask, Seiya would-"

Before she could finish, Haruka interrupted. "No."

"Usagi-chan is right," Ami said. "The more the better."

Haruka smirked, digging her hands in her pockets. "This has been discussed before. Are you really willing to put them in danger, Koneko-chan? This is not their fight."

Usagi looked to the floor in defeat, and shook her head slowly.

"So it's decided," Haruka announced. "We will meet here tomorrow, one hour before sundown."

They didn't wait for a reply, but instead headed out, leaving the five Senshi in silence.

"They're right you know," Rei finally said, earning her confused looks. She turned to Usagi. "It will be too easy for them to tell that you are Princess Serenity. Think about it! Our ancestors fought in the Great War, Sailor Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto were all there-"

"Except Sailor Moon," Minako finished.

Rei nodded. "It would be too dangerous. Haruka's right about leaving you behind."

"Rei-chan…" Usagi mumbled.

* * *

Chibiusa peaked from the tiny crack through the doors, then slowly let it shut, turning to her two friends.

"You guys hear that?" she whispered.

Mimi and Miki nodded.

"Haruka-san is getting really into this, isn't she?" Mimi quirked, resting her arms behind her head.

Chibiusa sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"We have to help them," Miki whispered.

"We'll keep close watch," Mimi started. "Chibiusa, you stay with Usagi-hime, and we'll go with the others."

Chibiusa face contorted, her eye twitching. "You're giving me orders?" she grumbled.

Mimi kept her eyes closed, leaning her head back in her arms, and Miki laughed nervously trying to settle the pink haired odango.

"Why? Who died and made you the leader anyways?" Mimi retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"No one! It's because I say so!" Chibiusa fought back. "A-And because I'm the oldest!"

"So?"

"What do you mean _so_?"

Mimi smirked. "Well I'm the tallest, and the tallest should be in the middle. Don't worry you can be to my right," she said.

"W-What did you say?" Chibiusa cried, her eyes spiralling in anger. "You are _not_ the tallest!"

"Please stop fighting!" Miki suddenly managed. She rarely raised her voice, and it caught the other two's attention quickly. Miki blushed at her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, but I really don't think it's a time to be arguing. We have a serious problem in our hands."

Chibiusa and Mimi only frowned.

"We're the Senshi's only hope for tomorrow's upcoming battle," Miki continued.

"Right," Chibiusa agreed. "So I'll stay with Usagi-baka, and you two follow the others. Make sure they don't see you. Puu won't like that at all…"

Mimi raised her eyebrow again. "Wasn't that what I said?"

"Don't you start with me!"

And Miki could only sigh.

* * *

"_You've reached Chiba, Mamoru. Sorry I can't make it to the phone right now. I'm either tied up with school, or out. Please leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." _Beep.

Usagi held the phone to her ear, smiling at the sound of his voice. "Mamo-chan," she started. "Something's come up. I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm just worried. You're not returning my calls. I know you said that there wouldn't be any more problems this time, but…" She paused. "Please just call me. I…I love you,. Ja…"

"Usagi-chan?"

"Luna…"

The black cat gave a heavy sigh. "Don't worry so much about it, Usagi-chan," Luna started. "I'm sure that Mamoru is fine."

"But… The last time…"

"I know that things may look really bad right now, but you have to be the strongest!" Luna declared. "You're their Princess. The Sailor Senshi gather their strength from you, and they will need it tonight, so lighten up!"

Usagi nodded slowly. "Hn."

"We have to be going. Are you sure Chibiusa-chan and the other two have no idea-?"

"No," Usagi quickly replied. "Chibiusa said they'll be staying over at a classmate's house."

"That's good," Luna said. "It's better to not include them in any of this. Now let's get going."

Usagi followed after her. Everyone was already there when they arrived, and she settled herself in place, completing their circle.

"No matter what happens," Setsuna started. "We must find a way to destroy those jewels."

The others nodded.

Haruka turned to Hotaru. "I'm counting on you to keep her safe," she said firmly.

Hotaru nodded.

"Ready?" Setsuna asked. "Remember that we will be relying solely on our instincts and not our powers. Do what you can and use your strongest abilities to your advantage."

They nodded in agreement. "Right!"

"Hurry!" Luna cried

"Transform!" Artemis followed.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Haruka turned to Michiru. "Use your strongest trait," she said.

Michiru smiled at her. "I'll have your back," she replied.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"

They held their hands together, excluding Usagi and Hotaru.

"Sailor Teleport!"

"Good luck," Usagi whispered as they vanished.

* * *

"W-What? They're gone!" Mimi squealed.

Hotaru's ears perked up and she turned her head, with just enough time for the lime coloured haired girl to duck behind the dumpster.

"Hotaru-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

Dark eyes scanning the steps of Hikaru Shrine, Hotaru blinked several times before turning to face her. "It's nothing, I thought I heard-" she sighed. "Never mind."

They headed into the shrine, the three Chibis sighing in relief.

"Look what you did, loud mouth!" Chibiusa said in a huff. "Don't you know how powerful Hotaru-chan is?"

Mimi looked at her with bored eyes. "Well, _leader_, how are we supposed to follow them now? In case you haven't noticed, but they just disappeared into thin air."

Miki gave a worried look. "It's best to stay close to Usagi-hime. We can't teleport without Chibiusa-chan and I really don't feel comfortable if we leave our Queen behind, even with Sailor Saturn guarding her," she said.

"Well you and Mimi-chan could always bus it," Chibiusa said with a small laugh.

"Are you mocking me?" Mimi growled, her fist clenched.

"It's your fault!" Chibiusa retorted.

"How is it my fault?"

"It just is!"

Miki gasped. "Shh! Someone's coming!"

The three hid back into place.

"Usagi?" Chibiusa whispered.

The blonde had opened the door and was tip toeing out of the shrine. She turned her head back to the door for a brief moment, then made a run down the stairs.

"She's running!" Mimi cried.

They made to run after her, but Hotaru suddenly bust through the doors her head swimming around the area. Chibiusa yanked Mimi back.

"Usagi-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed, her eyes searching. "Saturn Princess Power, Make Up!"

She disappeared down the stairs, and the three Chibis looked from their hiding spot.

"I thought she was supposed to be so powerful," Mimi drawled.

Chibiusa glared. "Let's go!"

* * *

"We have five minutes till sundown," Mercury announced.

They had spread themselves out. The lot was certainly big enough to host the entire student body of Juuban High, but was left still empty. The construction of the building hadn't been made, but the trucks and dollies were spread out at their proper places.

The Sailor Senshi each picked their designated spots. Mercury at the entrance and by the fences, Mars by the first dolly, Jupiter stood next to the hole that had been dug up, and Venus atop the first stage of the building. Uranus was at the opposite end guarding the exit and Neptune and Pluto were atop the building as well along with Venus.

"One minute…" Mercury whispered.

She watched as the time ticked on her communicator. Not a second after, the clouds above them twirled, and the lights dimmed. The Senshi, alert and ready, watched as the shadows darkened the site, and a figure emerged.

Garnetta appeared, her long braided hair trailing behind her. She held her hands together and clapped, the sound of her flesh echoing in the bare wind.

"I'm impressed," she started with a small smirk. "You made it all quite early." She held her arms out to them. "Welcome Sailor Senshi of the White Moon."

One by one the sisters appeared. Oparu glared at them, having known the Senshi longer, and stuck her nose in the air. "Just because I'm the youngest, it doesn't mean I'll take all your bullying! I am the Tenth Daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow, Oparu!" she announced.

Saffira came next, standing next to her sister, her short dark hair blowing. "It all ends here. I am the Ninth Daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow, Saffira."

"I told you, you'd pay for all your meddling. I am the Eighth Daughter of the Dark Shadow Spirit, Peridat!" Flicking her bright purple hair past her shoulder, she smirked at them in triumph.

Rubi blew the Senshi a kiss, smacking together her red lips. "The kiss of death is upon you today, Sailor Senshi. I am the Seventh Daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow, Rubi!"

The twin like sisters appeared next and gave their entrance. Their entwined hands came up from the floor first. "We are the two soul takers from the dark shadows," they said in unison.

"I am the Sixth Daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow, Emeralda!"

"That she is. And I am the Fifth Daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow, Deamanda!"

The shortest, Pearu gave a childish giggle. Her eyes closed and shaped like mountain tops. She twirled, then did a small curtsy, holding the ends of her tutu-like dress. "It's a pleasure meeting you. I am the Fourth Daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow, Pearu!" She squealed in delight and clapped her hands merrily.

Aquarianne came with a burst of dark water. "I love these dark stormy seas. They can just about destroy anything," she smirked at them, her light aqua bangs at her lashes. "I am the Third Daughter of the Dark Spirit Shadow, Aquarianne."

"Your meaningless lives end today! I am the Second Daughter of the Dark Shadow Spirit, Amathias!" the blonde had appeared, licking her lips in excitement.

Garnetta stepped forward, claiming her spot in the middle and raised her hand to point at the Senshi who had taken to their battle stances. "This is where your bodies will lay. People of the White Moon, prepare to die! I am the First Daughter of the Dark Shadow Spirit, Garnetta!"

"We are the Dark Daughters of the Dark Spirit Shadow!"

The Sailor Senshi held their battle stance. The Dark Daughters stood a few feet away, and were far enough for their Dark Jewel to not take its effect. Uranus bolted.

"Now's our only chance!" she exclaimed and held her arm up. "World Shaking!"

The beam of yellow light appeared at her fingertips and she flung it to the ground in rage, the attack aimed for the ten sisters.

Neptune followed, raising both arms above her head. "Deep Submerge!"

Emeralda and Deamanda smirked and sprung forth, hands still linked together and whirled themselves in the air, Emeralda with her foot forward in the attempt to stomp, and Deamanda with her elbow raised. The attacks collided, and the Senshi gasped as the twin-like sisters manoeuvred both attacks and was now coming their way.

Uranus and Neptune launched themselves in the air to evade, but Deamanda smirked, bringing herself behind Neptune, wrapping her arms around the tiny Senshi's body and trapping her arms. Emeralda headed face first into Uranus, knocking her to the floor, and brought her knees down on her torso, holding her arms behind her head in a tight grip.

The two Outer Senshi cried out, their transformation fading.

"We have to help them!" Venus exclaimed. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She blew her kiss forth, but Rubi easily dodged the attack, and came at her, arm in the air, and swung at Venus' neck. The Goddess of Love and Beauty fell, orange ribbons around her body and de-transforming her.

"Venus!" Mercury gasped.

"They're fast!" Jupiter said.

Mars gave a low growl and turned to glare at them. "I won't forgive you! Mars Flame Sniper!" She held her bow in front of her and aimed for Garnetta, who had been standing with an almost bored look on her face.

Saffira sneered in annoyance, stepping in front of her eldest sister and easily deflected the red arrow with a wave of her hand. "Disrespectful, little girls," she muttered, and charged forth.

Smirking as she watched the Senshi's bewildered expressions, she held hands out, wrapping them around Mars' neck and tackling her into the dirt, her fuku disintegrating.

Jupiter let out an enraged cry, running to the direction of her fallen comrades. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Giggling to herself, Oparu twirled her long hair, and engulfed the attack.

"I-Impossible!" Jupiter managed, and gasped as the strands of light blue wrapped around her arms, trapping her in a tight squeeze. She felt her power draining at the close proximity of the jewel fragment and not a second later, her transformation had gone.

"Pesky Sailor Senshi," Oparu giggled and wagged her finger at them. "Such normal looking girls too…"

"Dead Scream!"

Oparu gasped as she saw the dark energy coming her way and squeezed her eyes shut, squealing. She waited. And waited. "Peridat-oneesan!" she exclaimed in shock, after finally opening her eyes.

Her hated sister had stepped forth and placed a solid punch to the Senshi's stomach, who was now kneeling in pain, in her human clothing.

"To think that I put up with you," Peridat drawled, throwing her hair back her shoulder. "The baby… always needs saving."

"I-I am not a baby!" Oparu growled, her fists clenched.

Garnetta frowned. "This is not the time to be bickering," she said coldly. "There is still one more left."

The sisters blinked.

"There is?" they asked.

Garnetta simply nodded, when suddenly a clouded mist came their way.

"I-I can't see anything!" Oparu exclaimed.

Deamanda who held on tightly to Michiru, moved her head from side to side, eyes scanning. "It's a trick from the last Senshi!" she announced.

"That it is!" Emeralda growled, bringing her knee down heavier on Haruka's stomach, who coughed out in pain.

They remained silent for a while, eyes darting back and forth, straining to see in the fog. Garnetta kept her cool, her lips twisted in a frown.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Pearu appeared in front of her eldest sister and brought her ballet shoes up to kick the attack. It dispersed into nothing, causing Mercury to gasp at her failed attempt.

The tiniest Dark Daughter giggled, her eyes like small hills. "Now, now," she started. "That wasn't very nice." She held her arms out, and white ribbons emerged from her gloves, weaving themselves around Mercury, her transformation fading away.

"M-Mercury…" Venus muttered, and cried out as Rubi brought her red heels on her back.

Haruka gritted her teeth, glaring up as Michiru was still levitated in the air, held by Deamanda's arms. "M-Mich-Ah!" Emeralda had tugged sharply on her twisted arms, laughing in a dangerous tone.

"Well that was easy," Amathias mumbled.

Aquarianne blinked, bring her hand to her mouth to let out a soft giggle. "Were you expecting more bloodshed, dearest sister?" she asked.

Amathias quirked a eyebrow. "Perhaps…"

"One has been left behind," Garnetta interrupted as she slowly observed the fallen Senshi. "Do you not know her well, Aquarianne?"

Aquarianne blinked again and followed her gaze. She let out a tiny gasp, covering her mouth again. "You're right, Garnetta-oneesan," she said in surprise. "The Destroyer is not here."

Oparu pouted. "And that Sailor Moon person," she added. "She's the one that's been appearing every single time."

"No matter," Garnetta said quickly. "We will deal with them later." She nodded to her sisters. "Finish them off." With that she turned her back, satisfied with the solution to their problems.

"You hear that?" Deamanda laughed, as she watched Michiru squirm.

"Spread your blood we will," Emeralda said to Haruka.

Saffira tightened her grip on Rei's neck. "You will have a swift and painless death. Snapping necks are my specialty," she drawled.

"It wont be so quick," Peridat told Setsuna.

Rubi cocked an eyebrow. "General Venus, is that right?" she asked, towering over the blonde. "Killing you will be my pleasure."

"Not so big and mighty now, are you?" Oparu laughed as Makoto struggled.

"Bye, bye!" Pearu giggled, her eyes happy and a smile on her face, as Ami cried out.

"Stop right there!"

Garnetta halted, turning her head slowly to the voice.

"Attacking your opponent when they have no means of fighting back, is a disgraceful tactic! I am the Pretty Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! In the Name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"Guided by the new era. I am the Princess of Destruction, Sailor Saturn-acts with dignity!"

Oparu growled. "Sailor Moon!"

Aquarianne's eyes narrowed.

"Sailor Moon…" Garnetta declared, a smirk on her face, as she stared at the figure atop the construction platform. "Come," she waved. "Join your friends."

Sailor Moon gasped. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan…" she whispered. "Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, Sestsuna-san…"

"Well?" Garnetta asked. "What are you waiting for?"

"It's not over yet!"

"Who's there?" Amathias hissed.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened at the three figures that had appeared.

"We're always getting left behind!" Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"Just because we don't have a good sense of direction-!" Mimi added.

"And because we can't run very fast-!" Miki finished.

"Doesn't mean we're useless!" they said together.

"I am Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"And we are the protectors of our future Princess, Small Lady!" Mimi and Miki announced.

"In the Name of the Future Moon, we shall punish you!" they finished.

"How cute!" Pearu giggled, jumping up and down from excitement.

Oparu huffed. "Not so cute, oneesan," she exclaimed. "They carry Weapons of Light!"

"Is that so?" Amathias smirked and held her arms out to the three Chibis. "Welcome to your graves, darlings!"

"Hikari Bell!" Miki cried, holding the blue handle out and waving it about.

The Dark Daughters gasped as Amathias' attack was overwhelmed.

"Destroy them!" Garnetta ordered.

Amathias and Aquarianne sprung forward.

"Chibi Moon!" Saturn cried out in warning and held out her glaive. "Silence Destruction!"

Aquarianne smirked and dodged the attack. "I've been waiting for you!" she declared and held her arm out, her own glaive appearing. "It's been a long time. Come and meet your death!"

Saturn returned the glare and they ran at each other with their weapons.

Amathias licked her lips, a smirk on her face. "Behold the power of the Dark Jewel!" she told the three Chibis.

A dark dome encircled the three, trapping them.

"Hikari Pray!" Mimi shouted, holding out her prayer beads.

The light shot forth, but was quickly engulfed in the dark dome. Amathias laughed, her long blonde hair spilling on the floor.

"Toys!" she laughed.

"Chibi Moon!" Sailor Moon exclaimed and made to run towards them, but was cut off as Garnetta appeared in front of her. She took a step back, the Ginzuishou's light fading, and her transformation disappearing. "N-No…"

Garnetta however, didn't seemed amused. "Tell me," she began. "Who are you?"

Not far from them, Usagi heard Haruka gasp in fright.

"Who were you in the White Moon?" Garnetta asked again, her tone cold and firm. She towered over the blonde haired, odango atama with her height, her eyes hard and searching.

"I-I-" Usagi muttered, her fists clenched, and her teeth clamped together.

Suddenly, Harka's voice echoed through the site in a deathly scream. "Run!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

Usagi gasped at Haruka's outburst, but her feet stayed in place, her eyebrows knitting together in determination. "No!" she exclaimed. "I'm not leaving anyone behind!"

"You're a fool…" Michiru whispered.

Garnetta blinked at the interaction, glancing once more to the plain girl in front of her. "Interesting," she said. "They risk their lives when they know that they are powerless against us, yet they hide you away, telling you to run. Why? Are you so important to them?"

Fists shaking from either fear, or anger, Usagi didn't know, she stayed her ground, glaring. Suddenly, Garnetta's eyes widened in realization.

"T-This aura…" she whispered. Her eyebrows had arched up in surprise and she unknowingly took a step back. "S-Serenity!"

Her sisters gasped in shock, staring at the tiny girl that stood a few steps apart from their eldest sister. A silence reigned over them for a moment, before Garnetta finally regained her composure and gave a light sigh, a smirk on her lips.

"Well, well, well…" she started. "It truly is a surprise. Who would have thought?"

"Usagi!" Rei suddenly gasped. "Run! Get away from here!"

Garnetta for the first time, laughed a maniacal sound, her braids reaching her ankles as she threw her head back in amusement. She slowly levitated herself in the air, more ever towering over her enemy.

"Princess Serenity," she half laughed at the girl's death glare. "It is a pleasure in finally meeting you. I've heard many things… Now we may come across as ruthless to you and your people, but I am a merciful being." She tilted her chin up, with a smirk. "I shall let you live, if you do one thing."

Usagi's lip trembled, and she held onto her brooch, wishing for a miracle.

"Renounce your title," Garnetta started. "Renounce your title as Princess of the Silver Millennium and bow to your true Princess, Princess Hikage."

The Senshi gasped.

"Don't do it!" Minako exclaimed, struggling against Rubi's hold.

"N-No…Usagi-chan…" Ami managed.

Usagi glanced at her fallen Senshi, their faces torn and pained, and then held her head down, staring at her feet, her eyes covered by her bangs. Garnetta raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked.

"If you let them go," Usagi started whispering. "If you let them live, then take me. I'll do what ever you want…"

"No!" Haruka cried. "What are you doing?"

"Run while you can!" Michiru followed.

Setsuna's eyes watered and lowered her head.

Garnetta frowned. "Their fates are sealed," she said. "Now be a good girl and renounce-at least you will live…for the mean time."

"No."

Garnetta raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not renouncing anything until you let them go!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed, holding her head up high, eyebrows twisted in a tight glare.

Garnetta huffed. "Then," she said, "die." Holding her hand out, a dark energy burst from her glove and hit Usagi at full force.

She screamed and was thrown back against the concrete walls. Garnetta laughed as she continued, the dark power throwing the girl around the air.

The Senshi cried out, tears in their eyes as the Dark Daughters laughed.

"Stop!" Haruka cried.

Usagi's body trembled, and she panted as she tried to hold herself up with her hands. Her legs shook as she stood, her hands clenched together.

"Pathetic!" Garnetta held her hand out once again.

"No!" Haruka shouted, tears bursting from her eyes.

They all fell silent, as the scream echoed through the site.

"Garnetta-oneesan!" the Dark Daughters exclaimed.

A blue energy had shot forth, shattering the Dark Jewel from Garnetta's torso, and sent her back into the rubble.

Usagi, on her hands and knees, gasped at the tall, black boots that were standing in front of her protectively. "F-Fighter…" she whispered.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Oparu squealed as the fragment on her breast plate crumbled, as did Saffira and Peridat's.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Rubi tried to dodge, but the attack hit her upper thigh, the Dark Jewel cracking. Emeralda, Deamanda and Pearu's as well. They squirmed away from their prisoners.

Saturn swung her glaive, and Aquarianne jumped to evade. "Enough!" she said. "Silence Destruction!"

The attack burst through the top of the metal, and destroyed Aquarianne and Amathias' fragmants. The dome around the Chibis wavered, then disappeared.

The Dark Daughters watched in anger as the Senshi's regained their power, their transformation returning, and Sailor Moon's crescent moon shining on her forehead once again. Garnetta let out an anguish scream as she burst from the rubble, levitating herself one again in the air.

Fighter stood protectively in from of Sailor Moon, her arm raised for an attack.

"This is not over," Garnetta managed through gritted teeth. She clenched her hand. "We will meet again!"

With the dark smoke, one by one they disappeared into the darkness, leaving the twelve Senshi and the three children alone in the abandoned site.

Sailor Moon's lip trembled slightly, still hunched over at her spot, her eyes meeting her saviour's. "Y-You came…"

* * *

Heels clacking at the crystal floors, the dark haired woman made her way through the narrow pathway, and knelt, her head down in a low bow.

"Princess," she started. "It has been confirmed. Princess Serenity is in fact on Earth."

The long haired woman who sat on the throne chair, her face hidden by the shadows, smirked, but ignored her comment.

"Princess?" the kneeling woman began again.

An image of Serenity appeared on a crystal projection, and the woman on the chair held her hand out, a glass of wine appearing at her finger tips. She held the glass in a toast towards the image.

"Long live the Princess," and Princess Hikage laughed.

* * *

Longest chapter so far! I'm not good with battle scenes and it's really, very hard to describe. I honestly took a while in editing this as well, so be kind. It was a very irritating chapter to write, but a battle scene obviously cannot be avoided. Again no Usagi/Seiya interaction, but if you hadn't noticed, that was Fighter who saved her from Garnetta, if you hadn't caught on.

A note: Saturn had not de-transformed due to her having a Weapon of Light. And also, I will now be referring to the three children as the Chibis, since writing their names over and over again becomes such a bore. Thus, Chibiusa, Mimi, and Miki will be the Chibis. The Inner Senshi of course is still Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. The Outers: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. Depending if they are in their human forms, I will be referring to Seiya, Taiki and Yaten as the Three Lights, or if referring to them in their Senshi forms, the Starlights.

Also, a quick comment in Mimi and Miki's names. I know some people have gotten confused since they are very similar. They are short terms for Akami, which is Mimi, and Mikino who is Miki. Please let me know if there are other confusions.

I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	6. Minako's Troubles, Path To A New Light

One Heart

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: I really wish I did…I mean REALLY

A/N: As I have written in my bio, my Sailor Moon phase is over. I do still have chapter 7 done, and I will be posting it soon. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Minako's Troubles…A path to a new light

* * *

"Darn those Sailor Senshi!" Oparu squealed, her arms around herself, as she whimpered, her lip in a pout. "I really, really hate them!"

Peridat shot her a glare. "Stop whining," she said. "You're not helping."

"But-"

Emeralda leaned her head against Deamanda's shoulder in a deep sigh. "Almost had them we did," she muttered.

Deamanda nodded, propping her leg up to stretch. "That we did," she said. "Pesky, pesky, little girls."

"I thought they were rather sweet!" Pearu chirped with a small giggle, earning her the death glares from her sisters.

Amathias stomped her foot in an angry rage. "This is not a laughing matter, Pearu!" she growled. "We were seconds away from finally getting rid of Serenity's followers, not to mention that we actually had their Princess herself within our reach. What exactly happened back there?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Garnetta stood up abruptly at the voice. She had been rather in a glum the past few days, staying in her corner away from her younger, bickering sisters, and thinking of a quick plan to reverse the situation, but found none. Now it was apparent, and word of their failure had gotten out.

"Lieutenant Topuz-sama," she half whispered.

A man appeared from the shadows, his dark, flaming, blue hair making him extremely noticeable from the ten women in the room. He sported a frown on his face and was clad in his usual armour, sword by his hip. He strode by them, a firm glare on his face as he regarded Garnetta.

"The Princess is getting rather agitated," he said, causing several of the other girls to gasp in fright. "What happened, Garnetta?"

The eldest of the Dark Daughters held herself high, face expressionless. "We ran into…complications…" she managed.

"Complications?" Topuz mimicked, raising an eyebrow. "What could possibly have gone wrong? Each of you were given the opportunity to hold a fragment of the Dark Jewel, and yet you still fail? Perhaps we put too much trust in you, Garnetta." His glare returned, his voice firm.

Oparu stepped up, a pout and her own glare on her face. "Don't blame Garnetta-oneesan, Lieutenant Topuz-sama. We had Serenity in our sights but there were new Sailor Senshi that appeared-They were unaffected by the Dark Jewel. They destroyed our fragments!"

The sisters were surprised at her outburst and disrespectful display. Saffira had launched herself at their youngest sibling, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Lieutenant Topuz-sama," Saffira started. "She's out of line-"

Topuz who seemed to be rather unfazed, gave a bored look to Garnetta. "What is she talking about?" he asked.

Garnetta looked to the projection crystal, the images of the three new Sailor Senshi appearing. She waved her hand acknowledging the them. "Oparu is right," she started. "They seem to be supporters of the White Moon and their Princess. The Dark Jewel has no effect. They were not created from the Ginzuishou."

"No they were not," Topuz drawled, lips in a frown. "But that is not what we need to be worrying about right now. We must locate the white shine. Only then can we face Serenity and her Senshi."

"But she was within my reach-such a normal looking girl too. I'm sure we can locate her if we-"

Topuz silenced Garnetta with his piercing glare. "If you think you are truly a match for Serenity's power then you have much more to learn about the Royal Family of the White Moon, Garnetta." He waved her off and turned his back, readying to return to their realm. "I suggest that you continue with our original plan. Find the white shine. Only then can we bring Serenity to her knees- and hurry. The next time it wont be me who comes to check up on you. General Tourquaz is a rather impatient woman."

With that he was gone, leaving the ten sisters to gloat at their failure. Garnetta clenched her fists, teeth gritting together and her eyebrows knitted in frustration.

Rubi watched her sister's uncomfortable position and made to stand, flickering her auburn hair behind her shoulder. "Don't worry, Garnetta-oneesan," she declared. "I will find the next target. The owner of the white shine will soon be ours."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked slowly, after staring at the frantic blonde in the kitchen.

Firstly, Minako and the kitchen never mixed well together, and secondly, she was up far too early to be real. He had been have the most peaceful sleep, but the rude awakening of kitchen utensils banging together downstairs had awakened him.

"M-Mina?"

The blonde, who had her back turned to her loyal companion, gave a small sob, or at least, that was what Artemis thought. Either that, or she was giving small chuckles. He couldn't really tell.

Throwing her head back and giving a loud laugh, the cat blanched as she stood proudly, one foot propped on a stool and her arm raised in triumph, a small bento box in her hand.

"It's finally done!" she exclaimed, laughing to herself, her hair wild and frantic.

"Done?" Artemis copied, a sweat drop on his forehead.

Minako nodded, a wide grin still on her face and she held out the bento box for him to see. "It took me two hours, but I finally made the perfect lunch!" she chirped.

Artemis stared at her in awe, and noted the band aids on her fingers from several burns. He honestly didn't want to ask, but odd as Minako was, this was stranger than her usual behaviour. The Senshi usually left the cooking to Makoto, but for some reason, Minako had managed to wake up two hours ahead of her usual alarm just to make a simple lunch. It was far from bizarre.

'_The battle must have really torn her up on the inside…' _he thought to himself. "Don't you usually borrow lunch from Mako-chan?" he asked, choosing his words wisely as to not ruin her good mood.

Minako nodded, wrapping the bento in her plastic case, and straightening out her uniform skirt, the smile still on her face. "I do," she said. "But this isn't for me." Her eyes lit up like stars. "I made it for Yaten-kun."

Artemis blanched, sweat drops all around his head. "Y-Yaten?"

Minako nodded happily again and reached for her briefcase.

"I thought you weren't all talking to each other?" he insisted.

"We weren't!" she said. "But after last week, I mean-they came to help us didn't they? And Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun had that talk afterwards right? So that means we should all be good!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "But haven't they been away since then to go back for that movie role?"

"Artemis," Minako grumbled. "Stop ruining my good mood!"

The cat gasped as she held him between her fingers, shaking him around the room in anger. "Sorry!" he gasped.

"Don't worry. With over twenty six tries-"

Artemis face contorted. "Twenty six?"

Minako continued. "-And all the practice that I did, I'm sure that Yaten-kun will be dying for more. No one can resist Minako-chan the Master Chef!" she let out a bellow of laughter, and quickly grabbed for her brief case again and bolted for the door. "See you later, Artemis!"

The cat gave a defeated sigh, and turned to stare at the disaster in the kitchen sink. "Her aunt's not going to like this…" he muttered.

* * *

Laying his head on his desk, the silver haired idol gave a deep sigh, his eyes still sore from lack of sleep. The sooner they find the true purpose of their mission, the faster they would be able to leave Earth and head home. Trying as hard as he could to persuade their Princess in giving out more information, she would not utter a word. An odd behaviour for her he had to admit, but the trip was an utter bore.

Sure he had missed certain things from the planet, but it was not so much compared to their own. It was mostly the people, which he hated to admit, who acted quite differently from themselves. Their souls were pure and full of dreams, a trait that they had learned from Sailor Moon surprisingly.

He sighed again and leaned his chin on his hand, glancing to his right to see Taiki indulging in his favourite novel, and then to his left, only to see Seiya creating a small note. Surely it was for Usagi, that he knew for sure.

Yaten's lips twisted into a frown. It had been a week since their encounter with the Earth Senshi, and having saved their lives in the battle against the Dark Daughters, he knew it was inevitable to avoid their cheers once they came back from their rehearsal. They would be hanging around far too often for his liking.

He blamed Seiya. Though he couldn't say he wasn't worried when he saw the broadcast of the death invitation on the television regarding the Senshi. He knew it was a trap, and only a fool would rush into such an obvious situation. Of course they had hoped that Seiya hadn't overheard the broadcast, but apparently it was the talk of the town, and his love sick comrade had rushed into their apartment, demanding that they join in the commotion.

After an exchange of foul words, he and Taiki both knew that there would be no stopping the fool in rushing into the battle. No doubt he would have gotten killed in the process if they hadn't stepped in. And it was in fact, even worse than they had imagined.

Yaten hadn't seen the Sailor Senshi in such a position since their battle with Galaxia. Not only that, but they had rushed in knowing that their transformations would fail. It was a stupid decision. Oh he was sure they had a plan, but a stupid one was what he guessed, since it obviously hadn't worked.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a brush against his left arm. Minako had seated herself next to him in her desk. She was surprisingly quiet, the behaviour irking him to no end. Something was up. Did he dare?

He snuck a quick look at her, which was an obvious mistake. The girl had her face held in her hands and was staring at him in adoring admiration, stars in her eyes.

Yaten's face contorted, his eyebrow twitching nervously.

"Good morning, Yaten-kun!" she said cheerfully.

From the middle of the classroom he heard Seiya chuckle, and Taiki coughing, a sweat drop on the side of his forehead as he peeked from his book.

"What is with that ridiculous face?" he growled.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she chirped and continued her staring.

He gave her a suspicious look, and took out his text from his briefcase, propping it to stand open and hiding her face from his view. It didn't work however, and she simply just arched her head up, peeking at him from the top with the smile still on her face.

Glaring, he placed his hand on her head and pushed it down away from his line of sight.

The bell rang and the students poured in, Guroma trying his best to settle them down, although it didn't stop the blonde from her staring. A few minutes after class begun, Usagi burst through the doors her hair flying in her haste.

It of course ended with a detention as usual, and a lecturing from Guroma, which no one was surprised to hear.

Blinking several times, Yaten tried his best to stay focused, the grip on his pencil rather firm, but was made extremely hard for the young man to concentrate with Minako's loving stares. He turned to finally glare at her.

"Stop staring," he half whispered, half growled, and turned back to his paper.

He really had to find a new seat. The lecture was a bore, and his notes were written in a mess after his lack of concentration. Bolting from his seat at the sound of the bell, he followed the long corridors of the hall before the fans could appear. With Seiya tagging along after Usagi, and Taiki in his usual literature, lunch club, it left the shortest of the Three Lights to be the target of the young, giggling girls of Juuban High.

But he had a secret. Not too long after their return, Yaten had persuaded the head of the school board for a set of keys to rooftops, a place forbidden to the students.

He sighed. "Finally," he muttered. "Peace…"

Settling himself against the far corner, he leaned against the post, his arms behind his head and placed his sunglasses on to block the sun. He supposed it was about maybe five minutes-five, short minutes of his life of quietness that he had, before a shadow towered over him.

Peeking from his sunglasses, he arched an eyebrow.

"How did you get up here?" he grumbled.

Minako smiled at him and gave a small chuckle. "I jumped," she said, holding her index finger up.

Yaten's face contorted as he stared at her in disbelief. "Feh," he scoffed. "Using Senshi abilities to spy on celebrities…don't you think your abusing it a little?"

She didn't answer but sat next to him taking out a silver plastic case from her briefcase. She handed it to him without another word, a smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow, looking from her, then down to the bento that was stuffed into his arms.

"It's a bento box," she said.

"I know _that_," he drawled in irritation. "Why are you throwing it in my face?"

Minako blinked at him. "Well, ano…actually I made it myself this morning," she nodded at him hopefully. "Took me two hours. I hope you like it, Yaten-kun!"

Yaten gave her a strange look, then stared back down at the bento. "Why?" he suddenly asked.

The blonde blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I said, why are you giving this to me?" he repeated more thoroughly.

"Why?" Minako repeated and pondered to herself. She thought for a moment, then turned to face him again with a smile. "Because I wanted to!"

A sweat drop formed on the side of Yaten's head. "Took you that long to come up with that?" he muttered, then frowned. "Well I'm not hungry, so leave."

"You're not even going to taste it?" she asked, her smile disappearing.

"No."

"Demo…" she started, her eyes on her lap. "It took me a really long time to make it, and I really thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," he interrupted, and made to stand.

He towered over her like this, though he was actually just an inch or two taller if she stood, and started back towards the door.

"Wait, Yaten!"

Looking at her from his peripheral vision, but not turning her way, he tilted his head to the side to acknowledge that he had heard her. From his range he could see her glaring at him.

"I can't believe you'd just leave it here without even opening it. It's your favourite. Caviar right?" she half exclaimed. "I read it on your profile a long time ago and-"

"Don't think just because you read something about me on those tabloids that you actually know me," he growled. He turned to face her, his face hard, and his eyes glaring. "Just because we saved you back at that construction site, it doesn't mean that you have to owe us anything."

"I-I'm not trying to repay you or anything," Minako mumbled. "I just wanted to do something nice."

He kept his glare. "Things haven't changed. We have our mission to accomplish. Don't assume since Seiya's gaga over your friend that we're always going to be there. If that's the case, then you're sadly mistaken. Nothing has changed."

He turned his back and headed down the stairs, leaving Minako behind still sitting in her spot. She held the boxed lunch in her arms, her face hidden beneath her bangs.

"Yaten…" she whispered.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Makoto wondered as she searched the grounds with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

Usagi bounced beside her, Seiya by her side.

"You mean Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.

Makoto nodded. "We're supposed to be going to the Crown after school to help Motoki-oniisan with their new stock, but I can't find her," she said.

Usagi gave a sly giggle. "Well I thought I saw her trailing after Yaten earlier," she said.

Seiya laughed along beside her. "Yeah, knowing her, she's probably followed him all the way home by now," he joked.

Makoto gave a defeated sigh. "Well, all the better for me I guess. She was never good at the heavy lifting anyway," she said, and flexed her arm. "If you see her, just let her know we've started without her. Ja!" She waved to them and headed her way through the gates.

Usagi stretched her arms and gave a loud yawn. "It's such a nice day!" she exclaimed. "But the sun is really tiring me!"

Seiya raised an eyebrow at her. "Odango, you're always tired," he said.

"Is it my fault that all of Guroma-sensei's lectures are so boring?" she muttered.

"You were sleeping half the time!" he pointed out.

Usagi puffed her chest. "So? Doesn't mean I couldn't hear him. I'm a light sleeper you know!"

Seiya laughed and brought his arm to rest at the back of his head. "Well go home and sleep then. I really have to head to the studio." He groaned. "Akari-san's been working us way too much. Maybe you can persuade me to skip it." he said with a wink.

"You know, Seiya… maybe it's time that you should be thinking of retiring," Usagi quirked, causing Seiya to arch an eyebrow. "The audience needs younger people nowadays!" she continued and waved her hand.

"Y-You're calling me old?" Seiya managed.

"Not old," she said. "I mean we're seniors now and all grown up! Idols change too you know. They come and go like the season." Usagi laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "So work hard while you can. You never know, one day they'll be saying… 'Seiya who?'"

A sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "I never knew you were so deep, Odango," he muttered, then sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll go…"

Usagi laughed at him, smacking his shoulder lightly. "Good luck!" she waved and made to sprint out the grounds, her blonde hair trailing behind her.

Seiya sighed, a small smile on his face, then followed shortly after.

* * *

Minako glanced at her watch. It was past school hours, and she honestly didn't know how long she had been waiting. He was supposed to be passing by any minute, that is, if he needed to get to his rehearsal. Perhaps he had taken a back way?

Sighing to herself, the blonde leaned against the wall. Yaten hadn't appeared. The gate was the only way out of school grounds after all. Perhaps he had launched himself in the air and over the stone walls. Kami knows he could easily do so.

Holding the small bento in her hands, she bit her bottom lip. He hadn't even wanted to open it to see what she had made. Was it really that horrible?

"Minako-san?"

She blinked and turned her head. "Katsu-san," she whispered.

She recognized him to be in her gym class. Actually, he was quite skilled in most sports, except for volleyball of course, which no one could best her at. He peered at her with a small smile on his face, his long dark bangs framing his face.

"What are you still doing here? Trying out for a team?" he asked.

Minako shook her head. "I was waiting for someone…" she said and trailed off in her own thoughts.

Katsu tilted his head to the side. "Minako-san, can I ask you something?" he asked. When she blinked in response, he continued. "I just don't understand," he started, "why you would go for such a selfish guy."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"That Yaten fellow, from the Three Lights."

Minako's eyes widened.

Katsu looked at his feet nervously. "It just feels like you're trying too hard to win him or something," he paused to glance at her. "A-And he doesn't even notice you or anything. I just thought maybe it's better if you should go for a guy who actually appreciates you, that's all…"

"Katsu-san…"

* * *

"Mmm, I'm hungry."

Chibiusa rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry," she grumbled, watching Usagi slouch back on her seat and holding her stomach.

"You're the one to talk," Usagi shot back. She held her knees to her chest, burying her face in them and groaned in pain. "Food…" she whined. "Where is Mama? I'm so hungry, I could eat an elephant."

"Usagi-hime," Miki started as she tore her gaze away from her home work. "Ikuko-mama said she'd be at a convention this evening. She told us this morning before we left for school."

Usagi gasped, her eyes wide with worry. "Chibiusa!" she started, staring at the girl with her huge, watery eyes. "What'll we do? We'll starve! I can't cook to save my life!"

"Well that's for sure," Chibiusa muttered.

"Here's the number for take out," Mimi announced as she walked in the room, holding out the note that was left in the kitchen. "Ikuko-mama says we should order something tonight."

Usagi rejoiced, jumping in excitement, and grabbed the paper from Mimi's hands, bringing it close to her nose to take a whiff.

Chibiusa sighed heavily, laying back on the floor. "You do know that it's paper, right? You call the number on that and order the food, baka."

"I know that!" Usagi shot back. "I was just basking in merriment for the future food to come!"

Miki laughed nervously at the two's bickering. "Ano…does anyone have any money to pay it off?" she suggested a smile on her face.

The three looked at one another. Chibiusa blinking, Mimi with her eyebrows raised, and Usagi looking horrified.

"Money?" she started, and bit the ends of her nails. "I, uh-"

"Don't tell me you don't have money? What happened to the money Ikuko-mama gave you this morning?" Chibiusa asked.

Usagi nervously chuckled, an arm behind her head. "You see, I forgot my lunch this morning, you know how late I got up and all that, and-"

"You _spent_ it?" Chibiusa exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"_No_, I didn't _spend_ it!" Usagi paused, then sulked in a corner. "…I spent it…" she mumbled in defeat.

"I don't believe you!" Chibiusa cried. "We're going to starve!"

"What are we supposed to eat the whole night?" Mimi asked, her lips twisting as she held her stomach.

Miki proposed an idea. "Perhaps we should cook our own food. Like they always say, 'the tastiest food is the one that you make with your own two hands.'" She smiled at them.

The three gave her a bored look, causing Miki to sweat drop and give a deep sigh, when the door bell rung. Noticing that the three had crumbled to the floor, holding their stomachs, Miki gave another sigh and pushed herself from the floor. Grabbing a stool, she stood up and looked at the peep hole.

A man, his dark long hair pulled back in a low ponytail was standing outside, straightening his jacket. Miki's eyes perked up and she opened the door with a smile.

"Good evening Seiya-san," she chirped.

"Good evening," Seiya replied. "I was just looking for Odango. Is she home?"

Miki nodded, and lead him in the living room, where the three lay as she left them and cleared her throat.

"Ahem," she coughed. "We have a guest."

Usagi looked up from her wincing and noticed Seiya's odd stare. "Seiya!"

"Odango," he started with his eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

Usagi made to stand, clutching her stomach. "C-Can't take it anymore. Need food." Beside her, Chibiusa and Mimi groaned in pain.

Seiya and Miki felt the sweat drops on their for heads as they stared at the display.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I brought you something," Seiya said, and held out a plastic bag to them.

Usagi's nose twitched at the smell of food, her eyes lighting up like stars, she nearly pounced on him. "Seiya! How did you know?"

"A feeling?" Seiya replied with a nervous smile.

The three didn't waste any time, and grabbed for the bag, hauling it to the table and inhaling it's contents, Seiya and Miki staring in disbelief.

"Here, Miki," Mimi managed, her mouth filled with food, and tossed her friend a bun.

Miki sighed and stared at the small, white lump that she had caught in her hands. "Thank you?"

The three groaned, their slouching forms on the floor once again, this time from satisfaction. Usagi patted her stomach, smiling dreamily to herself, Chibiusa the same, and Mimi holding onto her tummy.

"I think I ate too fast," she muttered. "I don't feel very good."

Chibiusa shot her a smirk. "You're not experts like us, right Usagi?"

Her future mother nodded happily. "You'll get used to it," she replied, then turned to Seiya. "Seiya," she started. "Did you eat dinner yet?"

Seiya stared at her dumbfounded, his stomach growling. "I'm fine," he grumbled.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Usagi asked. "What happened to rehearsal? Don't tell me you actually skipped it." She raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her face.

"I didn't," he replied, and took a seat beside her on the carpeted floor. "Yaten didn't show up. Can't really have a rehearsal with one person missing. Sound gets recorded all wrong."

Usagi blinked. "Missing? Like missing 'missing?'"

Seiya shook his head. "I doubt it. He was probably lazy. We haven't had a lot of sleep since the new movie came into production. He's probably at home the entire time."

Chibiusa coughed at the two. "Ahem," she started. "I think it's best if we take our homework to our room, right, Mimi-chan, Miki-chan?"

The two nodded quickly, and grabbed their things, whispering to themselves as they headed up the stairs.

Usagi blinked after them.

"What was that all about?" Seiya asked.

* * *

"Wait are we really going to do homework?" Mimi grumbled when they were half way up the stairs. "I'm not really feeling it you know."

Chibiusa pondered for a moment, then stuck out her index finger at the idea. "We can always go to Hotaru-chan's. I'm sure she'd love to have us over," she said.

"Demo…Haruka-san," Miki started.

"Yeah," Mimi drawled. "That old hag is really pissing me off. Honestly, aren't you their future Princess? Can't you just tell her to back off? It's making our mission so much harder."

Chibiusa lowered her eyebrows. "Well, if you hadn't noticed," she said. "They're ordering Usagi around too. I doubt they'll listen to me."

"Perhaps we should reason with them," Miki brought up. "It's always good to be thorough and share each other's feelings. We could really work up a good compromise if we just explain the situation." She gave them a small smile, but the two just raised their eyebrows.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Chibiusa said and made her way down the stairs again.

"Shouldn't we be telling them that we're leaving?" Miki asked.

Mimi brushed it off. "Who knows what they're doing in there," she chuckled.

Chibiusa gasped, her face red. "Urghh. Don't say that! I don't even want to think about it!" she hissed and followed her friend out the door.

They walked a few ways towards the next few blocks. Miki in between the two having admitted of being scared of the dark. Mimi of course replied with a huff and a mock insult, and Chibiusa retorted something back in defence of their youngest member. It ended with another bickering.

Miki sighed in defeat, then noticed a rather peculiar person, curling in a ball outside the gates of Juuban High. She blinked. "Isn't that Minako-san?"

The two arguing girls turned their heads, their hair still frantic from screaming at each other, and followed Miki's gaze.

"Minako-chan!" Chibiusa exclaimed, and ran towards the blonde.

Minako who had her head rested on her knees and arms, glanced up at the familiar voice. "Chibiusa-chan," she half whispered. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Chibiusa replied. "We're on our way to Hotaru-chan's house. What are you doing here? It's dark out. Did you get a double punishment or something?"

Minako ignored her, eyes hazy and looking off.

"Eh? Minako-chan?"

"Oh, sorry," the blonde started with a small laugh, and pushed herself from the floor. "No, I'm not on detention. I was just waiting for someone."

Mimi smirked. "Got dumped huh?"

"Mimi-chan, that's not a very nice thing to say," Miki commented.

"Yeah, Mimi," Chibiusa grumbled. "Cut it out."

The girl raised an eyebrow in response, but Minako sighed, and leaned her back against the stone walls.

"I guess you could say that," she mumbled.

Chibiusa looked at her questioningly. "You mean you're giving up? I thought you didn't even know the meaning of the word? Aren't you the Goddess of Love and Beauty?" At this Mimi scoffed, earning a glare from Chibiusa. "Don't give up. I'm sure who ever it is, they're just too boring for you."

Minako gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Chibiusa-chan, but I think it's the other way around. I think I'm the one that's too boring for him. I don't think our personalities match, that's why."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "That's the first. I thought you usually think so high of yourself," she muttered.

Chibiusa and Miki shot her glares.

"I-I don't," Minako whispered. "I don't think that way at all."

"Feh," Mimi started again. "First of all, claiming to be the Goddess of Love and Beauty is already proof enough. Don't over do it. You're trying too hard. There's a lot of other prettier girls out there you know."

"Mimi-chan!" Chibiusa warned.

Minako tried her best to smile. "Why do you hate me so much, Mimi-chan?" she asked in a low tone.

Mimi didn't answer, her face bored and expressionless. Instead Chibiusa chose to reply with a small laugh. "She doesn't hate you, Minako-chan. She's just always like that. Don't worry about it. She pisses everyone off."

"Hn." Minako had taken back to looking at her feet. "You guys should really get going. Haruka-san's apartment's not too far from here. You should go before the sun sets."

"What about you?" Miki asked. "You're still going to wait here?"

Minako nodded. "I won't be here long. I'll be leaving soon. Now get-" she shooed them away with her hands, and was finally satisfied when they went back to follow the path.

She watched them disappear around the corner, and slid back down the wall in a crouching position. Her stomach rumbled, and she sadly looked at her bento, contemplating to taking even just one bite, but held herself back.

* * *

"_Yaten? Yaten?"_

The silver haired boy grumbled, and lifted his head from the table, taking out his communicator. Taiki's voice had interrupted his sound sleep. What did he want now?

"What?" he replied harshly.

"_Where have you been? You missed rehearsal and you're not home," _Taiki's voice echoed.

Yaten rubbed his eyelids and searched his surroundings, finally giving a defeated sigh. "I fell asleep in the library," he said.

"_At school? How did you fall asleep there? It's after school hours already."_

"Do I really need to answer that?" Yaten grumbled. At Taiki's silence, he groaned to himself. "I was trying to avoid someone."

"_Well, head home. Thanks to your selfish needs, we have to reschedule with Akari-san."_

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Not my problem."

He could have sworn he heard Taiki scoff. _"Just head home." _And the communicator beeped off.

Sighing to himself, he leaned back in his seat and cracked his head to the side, then stretched his arms. So what if he had skipped out on their last class? So what if he missed the stupid rehearsal with Akari? The man was too obsessed with making money off them, he'd honestly not rather go.

Grabbing his briefcase, he headed out the door, his long hair trailing after him. Her heard a few voices here and there from the football team who had just finished their practices, and several of the club members at school who had emerged from their class after their meetings. He glared at them as he passed.

"Yaten-san."

The silver haired idol frowned, having thwarted his escape and turned his head. "What do you want?" he drawled.

Katsu frowned in return, his forehead still sweating slightly from their basketball practice. He towered over the celebrity with his height, and looked him up and down. Yaten did the same, but with a ferocious glare instead.

"What are you looking at?" Yaten grumbled. "I don't have time to waste."

Katsu smirked at him. "No you wouldn't," he started. "I just wanted to let you know that Minako-san's not going to be following you around anymore."

Yaten raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's finally realized your selfishness and moved on. Honestly, being an idol nowadays doesn't mean you can disregard someone's feelings just like that. You don't even know her. Minako-san's a really nice girl. Any guy would be lucky to have her," Katsu explained.

Staring back with bored eyes, Yaten finally sighed, raking his fingers through his bangs. "I don't care," he finally said and turned to head his way.

Katsu frowned, glaring at his retreating back, until he was no longer visible in the hallway.

'_You don't even know how lucky you are,' _he thought.

A soft sound of hands clapping, brought him back to reality. A figure was leaning against the wall hall. He blinked at her odd attire, a small blush on his cheeks after noticing her scantily dressed.

"Ano…can I help you?" he asked.

Rubi pushed herself from the wall, her long hair around her shoulders, and smirked. "That was quite a confrontation," she started. "I'm guessing that this girl is the object of your affections."

At this Katsu's face turned a deeper red.

"I see," Rubi started again and observed him. "Young love," she twirled a lock of hair in between her fingers. "Now I understand why you stand out from the rest of them. Such a bright shine…"

Katsu gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, Miss, but I've really got to be going. If you're looking for tryouts for cheerleading team, they're at the gymnasium."

Rubi raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I'm here for you. Show me your white shine! Larkspur Waterlily!" She held her hand out, and Katsu fell to his knee, clutching his chest.

* * *

Minako sighed and brought herself to stand. She had to go. Any minute now she would pass out from hunger for sure. She huffed to herself, her fist clenched in front of her, a determined look on her face.

"Hmpph. That Yaten. Screw you, I'm going home!" She stuck her tongue out at the gate and made to leave, when a scream echoed.

"T-That voice-Katsu-san!"

She broke into a run, throwing the gates open and headed for the doors. Surprised to see Yaten at the opposite ends of the hall, she halted, gasping for breath.

"Y-Yaten-kun," she started. At his silence, she continued. "Have you seen Katsu-san?"

A glare appeared on his face and he inclined his head back down the hall.

"Weren't you going to help him?" she asked in disbelief.

Yaten kept his glare. "He's not _my _boyfriend," he started. "Protect him on your own." He walked pass her, his eyes closed, but eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Minako stared at his retreating back, an own glare on her face. "I can't believe you!" she exclaimed. "You really are hopeless." She turned and broke out to run again down the hall, leaving the Starlight to his own thoughts.

Rubi growled to herself. "Not this one either," she mumbled at the yellowish tint to the shine around Katsu's body. She sighed to herself. "Garnetta-oneesan's not going to like this…"

"Stop right there!"

Turning her head to the side, Rubi's glare deepened. "You!"

"How dare you attack an innocent, and caring boy, especially after practice. They wouldn't even have the strength to fight back. Such things are unforgivable! I am the Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Venus! In the Name of Venus I bring divine punishment!"

Rubi gave her a bored look and turned to Katsu who still levitated n the air. "Why don't you have some fun with her? Hikage-Matsuya, the Dark Wraith!" The dark smoke wrapped themselves around the boy, and the Dark Wraith emerged, clad in heavy sports gear. "Matsuya," Rubi started. "I'm a busy woman, won't you take care of this child for me? Ja!" And she disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait, Katsu-san!" Venus cried, as the Dark Wraith ran towards her, his head held low for an attack.

"Score!" it shouted, causing Venus to hurl herself in the air to evade.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Venus shouted as she propped herself on her hands and knees. "But you give me no choice… Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!"

The bright orange attack sprung out and went straight through Matsuya's chest. He laughed at her attempt, and twirled his arms around, different sport balls appearing.

"See if you can dodge this!" he yelled.

Sailor Venus lunged, dodging each attack, and crouched into battle stance. "Is that all you've got?" she managed.

The Dark Wraith smirked, as the levitated football ends turned sharper and was unknowingly still behind the Senshi. Matsuya raised a thick eyebrow and laughed.

"W-What?" Venus cried out as the sharp ends met her back, and she fell, clutching her stomach.

The youma advanced towards her, readying to attack again.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The attack destroyed the remaining spiral weapons of the Dark Wraith, and it bared its teeth to the new comer.

Venus barely could see from the tears in her eyes. "H-Healer…"

"A wandering shooting star in the distance, Sailor Star Healer, stage on!" After her introduction, Healer gasped as she spotted Venus' slumped figure. "Venus!"

The Dark Wraith blocked her coming, raising his arms again preparing to attack.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, catching the attention of the youma, Matsuya. "How dare you hurt the ones I love. I am the Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! In the Name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"A wandering shooting star piercing through the darkness, Sailor Star Fighter, stage on!"

"F-Fighter!" Healer managed.

Sailor Moon gasped, her eyes widening at the sight of Sailor Venus' limp form. "Minako-chan!" she exclaimed and darted down from her post. Fighter and Healer faced the Dark Wraith, making her pathway clear, and she dropped to her knees, shaking her friend's shoulders.

"Venus! Venus!" she cried. "Venus hang in there!"

* * *

"Ano…Where am I?" the blonde muttered, her eyes sore, and her body floating in the darkness. She hugged her trembling body in a tight embrace.

Her eyes were teary as she tried to make out her surroundings, and bit her lip in defeat. The darkness was endless, and utterly black.

"Minna," she whispered to herself. "Where are you? What am I doing here?"

Burying her face in her arms once again, she gave a heavy sigh.

"Venus…"

Minako raised her head, tears pouring down her face. A light had broken through the darkness. Bright and glowing as it came closer and stopped mere inches from herself. It flickered slightly, and a tiny figured appeared. The blonde gasped in surprise.

"Q-Queen Serenity…" she half mumbled.

The white haired Queen nodded slowly, a small smile on her face. "Venus," she started. "Why have you come?"

Minako was confused. "I-I don't know what you mean," she said. "I don't even know where I am. What is this place?"

Queen Serenity gave her a lonesome look. "You are in the darkness," she whispered.

"The darkness?" Minako mimicked. "Does this mean that-that I've passed over?" Her lip trembled as she spoke, and held her arms closer to her body.

The Queen shook her head. "No, it does not," she replied. "But your shine has disappeared. You remain here because you fear the light. Why have you come?"

Minako was confused again. "My shine…What does that mean?"

"You don't have the strength to go on. Nothing left in you to fight. What has gotten you to feel like this?" Queen Serenity asked, her voice giving a sad tone.

Averting her usual, blue eyes, Minako stared off into the darkness. "I…I don't know," she whispered.

"Do you no longer wish to fight?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I do!" Minako said suddenly, then shrunk back. "I mean, I do still want to fight. It's just such a heavy burden…"

Queen Serenity gave her a soft smile. "You are so much like your mother," she said.

"My mother?"

The Queen nodded. "She fought for me so many years ago, I can barely remember…" she trailed off, then sighed. "What anyone would give to have a normal life. To be free from obligations, duty, and responsibility-to be free to love."

Minako opened her mouth to speak, but held back, biting her bottom lip instead.

"But you are not alone," Queen Serenity finished. "You are loved by so many of your friends. Have you forgotten them?"

Flashes of Usagi and the Sailor Senshi entered Minako's mind. "My friends…" she whispered.

"Sometimes you have to follow, and see where life takes you. Sometimes the ones you love the most are the hardest to persuade. They eventually come around," Queen Serenity continued.

Minako's eyes watered. "Queen Serenity-sama…"

"Do you wish to protect your Princess?"

Minako nodded, a new determination on her face.

Queen Serenity smiled then reached out to her, her soft fingers touching the shocked Minako's forehead. Her planet sign glowed a bright light. "Use your shine. Protect your Princess…" And the light engulfed the darkness.

* * *

"Venus! Hang in there, Venus!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"You will soon join her," the Dark Wraith laughed, and peered at Fighter and Healer's slow, retreating forms.

"We don't stand a chance!" Fighter shouted. "We have to retreat!"

Matsuya laughed again, raising his arms. "Score!" he shouted and the attacks appeared once again.

Sailor Moon gasped, as it came straight for them, and heard Fighter's scream to run. She closed her eyes, holding Venus' slumped form in her arms. The spirals came closer, but before Sailor Moon could react, they instantly faded. She gaped in surprise, glancing at Sailor Venus, whose forehead had begun to glow, the light from her planet sign dispersing the Dark Wraith's attack.

"V-Venus?" Sailor Moon whispered.

The sign grew brighter, and Venus' eyes slowly opened. "Usagi-chan?"

Sailor Moon beamed, tears in her eyes. "Venus, you're okay!"

Venus gave her a soft smile.

The Dark Wraith, Matsuya growled in rage. "No one blocks my attempts to score!" it shouted and raised its arms again.

"Prepare yourselves!" Healer warned, but Venus had pushed herself from the ground.

'_I know now,_' she thought to herself. _'Even if you don't believe in me. What I have right here is enough.' _The sign on her forehead shone brightly, and she narrowed her eyes at the youma, the orange shine surrounding her body.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon found it hard to speak. Sailor Venus' fuku had changed. Very similar that to Saturn's, but instead she held a set of prayer beads around her wrists, her angel like wings for her sleeves.

"Score!" Matsuya cried.

Venus twirled in her new attack, the beads glowing as she brought forth her new power. "Venus…." she started, the beads shot forth and a broad sword appeared, "Love and Shining…." she swung the sword out, "…Cry!"

Bursts of white light shot from the attack, and trapped the Wraith, screaming, "Shine!" The dark shadow lifted from Katsu's body, and he levitated in the air, his shine returning.

* * *

"Well, looks like everything's back to normal," Seiya observed, as they watched Minako treat to Katsu's injuries. "Sure glad that Minako's okay though."

Usagi nodded beside him, a smile on her face. "That was a close one. We really have to stop getting into these situations," she muttered to herself.

Seiya chuckled at her. "We're always finding ourselves in such trouble aren't we?" He turned his head. "Oi, Yaten. We should get going. Thanks to your little act earlier, we have to get up to rehears before school starts tomorrow." Blinking at the no response, both Seiya and Usagi gave each other questioning looks. "Yaten?"

The silver haired boy composed himself quickly, and averted his eyes. "What?" he grumbled.

"You hear a word I said?" Seiya asked.

"Who wouldn't? You're talking so damn loud," Yaten retorted.

Seiya glared and waved his goodbyes to Usagi. Yaten frowned and turned to glance once more at perky blonde who laughed with Katsu, a smile on her face. His lips twisted uncomfortably and he turned to head out the door.

* * *

Review =)


End file.
